The Huntress Chronicles
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: CT-2008 was very different from most clones. Considering the fact she was the only female clone to be produced. After giving the chance to prove herself, she will follow in the footsteps of her brothers and fight for the Republic. Follow Huntress or how she is also known as Tess or Tessa through the Clone Wars.
1. Prologue

**I got this idea a while back ago, and I have read a couple of other female clone stories, with one haven't been updated since last June. So I decided to try my luck at it.**

 **And it couldn't be at a better time, considering the Clone Wars is coming back for another season!**

 **Now I will be doing The Clone Wars, starting with the Academy episode with Domino Squad and ending at the time of Revenge of the Sith. And possibly Star Wars Rebels as well if I decide to have CT-2008 in it. And once in a while I will also be making journal entries as well. Maybe before or after every episode chapter. And they'll be in first person, while the rest of the story would be in 3rd person.**

 **So, let's see how this goes.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Most clones don't write journals about their lives, what's to tell, we're all cloned from the same Bounty Hunter. Made to fight for the Republic, be expendable and die for the Republic. For me I felt like I should write this down, but if the others found out… then I'll be the laughing stock of the entire GAR, before I could even fight on the frontlines._

 _But I'm not like most clones of the Clone Army… or at all._

 _The reason why, well…_

 _I'm a female clone._

 _Yep, CT- 2008 or how I'm nicknamed Huntress or Tessa of Domino Squad. I'm also unfortunately the youngest of the squad, which made me their younger and only sister they had. And they could be be annoying and protective of me._

 _The Squad consisted of: CT-21-0408, CT-4040, CT-782, CT-00-2010, and CT-27-5555._

 _But how was I a female, even though the Kaminoan's were the best at what they do? Well, what General Shaak Ti and Prime Minister Lama Su told me was that a rookie who was in charge of DNA manipulation missed a Chromosome, the 23rd to exact that would've made X-Y but instead was X-X. When they found out, they were planning on terminating me, but General Ti stopped them, she told them that all life has meaning and a purpose. So she told them to give me a chance to prove myself._

 _Which I was very thankful for._

 _A couple of months later, I was brought out of my pod and was soon given the same training as my brothers, although I had to prove myself by working extra hard, which I did. I wanted to prove that I can keep up and be like them. Even if I was a different gender, none of my brothers viewed me as different; they viewed me like everyone else, even though I was a girl._

 _And during training, I found out I was quite a good shot, stationary targets, I always got a headshot or hit dead center. When moving, I never missed, and always hit the target, but I did a couple of times, trying to get a headshot while a target was moving takes practice._

 _After passing all the exams, they said we were ready to take the exam that would allow us to graduate, and become soldiers, and fight. The only problem, was that we all didn't work well together. We've been trying, but there are still some issues._

 _The final test was the Citadel Challenge. Even though it was a practice test before the final, I felt that I was ready. And I hoped the rest of my squad-mates were as well._


	2. Clone Cadet's (1)

**Thanks for the support so far, appreciate it. Keep on fav, following and send me some feedback. There will be some mandalorian in this story or Mando'a, and the translations will be on the bottom. Also the story that inspired me was called 'Lucky To Be Alive' by Vagabond-Minded.**

 **Here's the first chapter of the story, and I hope you like it.**

 **I own none of the content, except for Huntress.**

* * *

 **Clone Cadet's (1)**

Tessa sat in the barracks, psyching herself out. It was working, but she was still feeling the nervous. She and her brothers in the squad were going to go on the Practice Test for the first time. After that, they would take the final test that would decide that they would be made into Troopers. The alternative was going to be placed into maintenance along with the defective clones, including 99.

She was the only girl in the entire Clone Army, and wasn't planning on failing.

But, things weren't looking good, she and the squad didn't' seem to connect and work together. She kept on blaming herself for it, she started to think herself as a distraction.

The rest of her squad told her she was crazy, and they were proud to have her along with them. That helped but she still had the small feeling.

She got out of her musings when someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked up to see CT-782's confident look.

"C'mon Tess, the practice test awaits. I can't wait to blast some droids." He said.

Tessa rolled her eyes, CT-782 had a tendency to be overconfident and full of himself.

"I'm coming, can't let your ego deflate." She joked.

She picked up her DC-15A Blaster Rifle, which was her favorite go-to weapon, and walked to find the others.

CT-782 narrowed his eyes at her, but grumbled and walked after her.

The others were waiting for them. CT-27-5555 looked over, grinned and said," Glad you make it Tess. C'mon."

Tessa grinned and walked with them. CT-27-5555 or how he wanted to be called 'Fives' and CT-21-0408 who everyone kept on calling him 'Echo' were the ones she was closets to. She knew she could always rely on them. The close third was CT-4040, who always encouraged her.

Tessa fixed her hair, which was in a small bun, and placed her helmet on her head. She was planning on cutting it shorter once they graduated, and get a tattoo, but she didn't know what to get and where to put it.

Tessa had long black hair that reached her shoulders, but would always have it in a bun or ponytail, she always found it a hindrance when it wasn't. She had the same skin tone as her brothers, and bared a close resemblance to her male counterparts, but she always counted herself lucky that she looked more like a girl. **(If you want a face-claim, I'm thinking of Zoe Kravitz)**

They all got on the platform and waited to get to the training ground. Tessa held the familiar wait of her Rifle, and she waited for the inevitable shit-show that was about to happen. She had faith in everyone, but she knew they were going to do something wrong.

As soon as they made it to the top, the first person to go head first was CT-782, and he fired his Z-6 around. Which was a blessing as the rest of them got to cover, and Tessa covered their rear.

She wasn't named Huntress for just any reason.

Tessa had a tendency to block out everyone around her as CT-782 jokingly called it 'the zone'. That's how she got all of her perfect shots during Target Practice. It was a bad habit, but she didn't do it when her drill instructors were around. Master Chief Bric was mean, bossy and could care less about them.

Which was fine by her, because she didn't give a damn.

She took out the sentries in the towers first, all were headshots. Satisfied, she then ran to cover. Which was occupied by Fives and Echo.

"And the Huntress is out of her cage." Fives joked.

Tessa rolled her eyes, and fired at a droid that was nearby.

 _"This is command. You must break through the enemy lines and take the tower."_ The command said her headset.

Tessa growled in annoyance when Echo repeated the orders. Sometimes when he did that, she was tempted to bash the butt of her Rifle over his head.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard Echo." Tessa grumbled.

"Stop calling me that!" Echo snapped at her annoyed.

"Stop repeating every order!" CT-00-2010 snapped back from his cover.

He then had to duck when Tessa fired her Rifle and two droids went down.

"Watch your surroundings you di'kut." She said with smirk.

CT-00-2010 sent her grateful look.

"Less yappin', more blastin'!" CT-782 yelled, and fired his heavy weapon at the top row of droids. "Let's smoke these com-doms, and move to the citadel!"

"CT-782, your breaking formation!" Echo said with a frown.

"Just follow my lead, will ya? And Tess, don't hog all the droids!" He responded.

"Why don't you stop being a showoff?" She mocked.

"Don't make me come back there!" He threatened, but she wasn't scared.

Tessa gritted her teeth, he always knew how to get on her nerves.

"Ooo, so scared here. I'm quaking in my boots." She quipped.

Fives groaned and said," Will you two knock it off?"

"He started it!" Tessa blamed.

"Huntress." Echo warned.

No one really called her by her full name, only Bric, El-Les or sometimes Master Ti. The Kaminoans always called her clone or by her designation number. Her brothers only called her that when they were crossed, trying to grab her attention or when something was serious, and she wasn't being serious herself.

"Ugh, fine." She grumbled.

She let out a small shriek when a blaster bold nearly got her head.

"Bloody clankers! Take this!" She yelled, and fired at a couple of droids, including the one that nearly shot her.

"You just had to piss to her off." CT-4040 said to CT-782.

"He is clearing a path, c'mon!" CT-00-2010 said and followed behind him.

Unfortunately, he was the one in the squad who always got the most attention from the droids. Tessa rolled her eyes, and wordlessly went to take some of the heat off of him. He also would've been hit by a giant shockwave, if wasn't for Fives jumping in and saving him.

"Thanks, CT-27-5555." He said.

"It's Fives! The name is _Fives_." He snapped back.

Tessa ducked from a blaster bolt, and then had to move to where Echo was.

"How about, we follow orders! This is our last practice test-"

"Will you shut up with the instructions? You aren't in charge!" Fives snapped.

"That's because none of us are! We all have to work together; we haven't done that since we started training and the other practice tests!" Tessa yelled back, feeling herself getting angrier.

As things continued, Master Ti and both Chiefs watched as they fought the droids and argued with each other.

"This particular unit seems to have some trouble. What do you recommend?" Master Ti asked and looked at Bric.

"Well I'm no Jedi, so forgive my bluntness. But I say; they fail. Send them down to maintenance with 99 and the other rejects." Bric said.

He was the one to personally train the squad, and he knew how much of a joke they were.

"We can't fail the yet!" El-Les said, who was more passionate and cared more about training the cadets, unlike Bric.

"This is only a practice test! And besides, the Citadel Court was designed to be a difficult challenge." He continued.

"Although I don't agree with is sentiment. Bric isn't wrong. These cadets are far from ready." Master Ti said.

Shaak Ti felt all the clones who had went through the academy were like the younglings or Padawan's back at the Temple. All them trained and made mistakes, but that was part of the learning process to becoming a Jedi.

She always worried about if they would past the trials or not. If they didn't, then they would be sent to the Agricultural Corps.

While for Clones, they would be sent down to maintenance.

She felt Domino Squad was able to pass, but they needed an extra push to learn to cooperate fully with each other.

Back down in the training ground, CT-4040 was getting impatient and said," I can't get anything from here!" He said and bolted.

"I'll go watch him." Tessa said and ran after him, and Fives did as well to get a better vantage point.

"No! We have to follow orders!" He said and stood up, but ultimately got hit in the chest by a shock blast and went down unconscious.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" Tessa joked, which got a couple of chuckles from the rest of the squad.

"The one called 'Echo' never adapts to the situation." General Ti commented.

CT-782 continued to create a path, but he failed to take in his surrounds. That caused him to take a shot in the back and falling to the ground, and he was out.

"CT-782 seems to follow his own path," El-Les commented. "He can't do it all alone."

CT-00-2010 and Fives hid behind a barricade and waited to make a move.

"You go, I'll cover you." CT-00-2010 said to Fives.

"I'm the better shot! You go!" Fives said.

Due to being to engrossed in their argument, they both ended up getting taken out.

"Look at those two; arguing on the battlefield, you end up dead. And let's not forget about the last two." Bric said.

Tessa looked around her surroundings and said," You go, I'll watch your flank. By Jango's Bones I know you need it."

"Right go it." CT-4040 said with an eye roll.

Tessa watched his rear as he moved up. She fired a couple of shots, and waited for the right moment.

She wasn't watching and a droid manage to get a shot at her. Her Rifle was hit and she let out a quick scream.

She dodged it and made a leap for her Rifle, and looked up to see a droid closing in on CT-4040.

"Watch out!" She said and leaped onto the oncoming blaster fire. She ended up getting hit a couple of times, it stung, but it hurt more when she landed onto the ground, and ended up getting taken out.

"Huntress seems to put her fellow cadets safety above her, and she seems to fight with CT-782 a lot. This may not be good in the end. Her time may be short lived." General Ti said.

"Then we tell her to knock it off and make her see reason, or else we can her. But I'll admit, if she wasn't Trooper, she would make a good Bounty Hunter. Considering how good her aim is." Bric said.

"Hmm, indeed." El-Les said.

CT-4040 finally gave him when he found himself surrounded, and saw Tessa's body nearby. He stood up and raised his hand s and said," I surrender; I surrender!"

"Need I say more?" Bric said, not caring about them.

"If these cadets cannot get passed their short-sighted selfishness. Or for Huntress's case, being too selfless and to get along with everyone… they will never come together." Master Ti truthfully said.

Master Ti had seen many things over the years, granted she wasn't that old, but she spoke from experience.

"Unity wins war gentlemen. Computer: End exercise for Domino Squad."

Tessa shook her head as she got up, her head still feeling dizzy. She rotated her arm, due to it feeling the brunt of the impact when she fell to the ground. She could also feel the annoyance of not passing started to creep up on her.

She saw CT-4040 having a little trouble getting up. She went over to him and held out her hand. He grinned and gladly accepted it.

"Thanks, Tessa, and thanks for the save, you didn't have to."

Tessa shrugged and heard CT-00-2010 said," We almost had it that time."

"Oh yeah. And we all look nothing alike either." CT-4040 said with an eye roll.

"Sorry about the mess, 99." CT-782 said the clone that was in maintenance.

Tessa felt really sorry for the clone. Not only was he one of the few who couldn't pass. But he was also deformed, and in the eyes of the Kaminoans who was a failure. But she and the other clones tried to give him as much as respect as he deserved. Just because he was different, didn't mean he wasn't their brother.

"Uh, it's okay boys, and girl. Nice try!" He said.

As soon as they made it back into the Barracks, Tessa got out of her armor and into her jumpsuit. She did hiss slightly when she felt where the stun shots had hit her, but she knew they weren't bad enough that she needed Salve or Bacta.

She climbed up the ladder, opened up her bed and laid down.

She sighed in annoyance. Again, they couldn't make it through the course again. She was starting to feel as if she had done something wrong.

She then raised a brow when she heard CT-4040 and Fives talking to each other.

"So I says to her, 'baby, you and me could really-"

"You've never even met a girl!" Fives said, knowing he was making it up.

Tessa rolled her eyes and looked below her bunk and cleared her throat. Fives and CT-4040 looked at her.

She had a fake interested look and said," So, what are you guys saying about never meeting a girl?"

Fives blushed a little and said," Uh yeah, I, uh sorry Tess."

Tessa rolled her eyes, she was fine with them joking about her, but sometimes it got on her nerves.

"It's fine, your lucky I didn't have my Rifle on me. Or else you would get clonked on the head." She lightly threatened and laid back down.

"Why does she always threaten to hit us? She loves us." CT-4040 said.

She grinned a little bit. She heard CT-782 throw his helmet on the ground in frustration, and heard 99 start to talk to him. She tuned them out and started close her eyes for a bit, but she opened them, and looked down after she started to hear Echo talk.

"Guys, we've got to follow orders; come on!"

"I don't know. I think we did rather well." CT-4040 optimistically said.

"Quick jokin' around!" Fives said.

"Can we please stop arguing?" CT-00-2010 tiredly said.

"I second that." Tessa thought.

"Can you stop being droid bait out there?" CT-782 said with a glare. "You're getting in my way!"

"Actually, our way." Fives said.

"Guys, we have to work together. We're a team, and we all look out for one another. That's what the best do." She said as CT-00-2010 opened his bed next to hers.

"You wanna be the best? Then you gotta think like it! And I'm thinking like an ARC trooper."

"ARC Troopers follow orders." Echo said with a glare.

"He's right." Tessa said.

"Care to repeat that, Echo?" CT-782 dared.

Echo just knocked into his shoulder, making him stumble. CT-782 then grabbed his shoulder and they started to fight. The others yelled at them to stop, and Tessa was the one to jump down and try to break it up.

"Well you two knock it off?" She said and pushed them apart.

"Stay out of the way, Huntress." CT-782 barked.

Tessa narrowed her eyes and said," I want to graduate to, but it doesn't have to involve us fighting. Di'kut."

CT-782 shoved her a little and said," Don't call me that."

Tessa's blood boiled, she was about to cock her fist back when Bric broke them up.

"Cut it out! If you three would focus on fighting droids as much as you do fighting each other, you might stand a chance out there!" He scolded.

"Sorry, Master Chief." Echo said, feeling ashamed.

"Yeah, sorry Master Chief." Tessa said, starting to calm down.

"Well, Master Chief, maybe our problem comes from our training. I'd rather be taught by a Jedi than some mercenary Bounty Hunter!" CT-782 said glaring him down.

"Jedi don't have the time to train grunts like you." Bric said as he pushed his armor with two fingers. "That why they hired me!" He angrily said.

Tessa leaned against the ladder, as everyone else got down from their bunks as they listened to Bric.

"Listen cadets! When you were assigned to me, I had high hopes for you! Now we're approaching the end of your training and you haven't advanced nearly enough. Even this bad batch, 99, has more sense than you guys have, and he's a maintenance clone!" Bric lectured.

"You- you don't give them enough credit." 99 said, feeling a little of shame.

"You're all a waste of my time." Bric said with a huff and left.

Everyone started to go back to their bunks, and Tessa looked at 99.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and said," Don't let that beroya get to you. Your still one of us."

99 nodded and said," Thanks, Huntress." He said and walked away.

Tessa got back into her bunk and pushed the button to move inside. She was hoping tomorrow would be different, and she was excited to, considering they were going to meet some ARC Troopers, and their final test, she was hoping to whatever God was there that they all would pull it off.

* * *

 **Tell me how I did and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Translations:**

 **Di'kut- Idiot**

 **Beroya- Bounty Hunter**


	3. Clone Cadet's (2)

**Last chapter for Clone Cadet's episode, and then it's onto an in between chapter and then onto Rookies. I also want to thank you for all the support for this. So far I got 6 reviews, 17 favs and 16 follows, and I hope to see more soon, it helps with writing.**

 **EroSlackerMicha: Well, I always give people a chance, so we just have to wait.**

 **eecobeo: Yeah, that would be interesting to see. X-23 comparison, alright.**

 **Kondoru: Well, Jango Fett was male and I don't think Sifo-Dias asked for female clones.**

 **rmarcano321: Sure thing, but I don't know if I will or not.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Clone Cadets (2)**

Just like every day, Tessa was the first one to always wake up. The others weren't particularly keen on her eagerness to wake up early. And they found themselves sometimes woken up by their only sister, even though they wanted to sleep until they were supposed to wake up.

Tessa found it funny how her squad gave her death glares, and she always looked innocent when she did wake them up. And today was one of those days.

"Get up you lazy heads! Our test is today!" She said as she opened all of their pods.

CT-782 groaned from the light and said," Haar'chack! Will you let us sleep for once!?"

Tessa gave him an innocent look and said," I don't what you're talking about. I do let you all sleep."

The all got up, while grumbling about her. Tessa was already in her armor, and she had a smug look on her face.

Later, Domino Squad and the other squads were in formation in one of the hangers. As usual, Kamino was raining, and Tessa sighed in annoyance. She was getting sorta bored with all the rain; she was ready to go to other terrain across the galaxy.

Sure, this was her home, but she had seen enough of the Holo's in the library about different planets that she was excited to go off world.

But she knew she would have to pass this test first. She hoped she and the others won't mess it up. She had overheard from the Kaminoan's that they would reassign her, even if Domino Squad failed. In a way it made sense, she was the only female clone, and she needed to be tested on the battlefield, but she couldn't do it without her squad.

A Gunship landed and three ARC Troopers came out. Tessa could feel a sense of awe, and nervousness. She hoped she would wear that armor someday, and make the Republic proud.

Bric approached the squads while El-Les and the three ARC-Troopers stood behind.

"Gentlemen!" He said.

Tessa would've taken offense to that, but she knew she was the only girl and unless there were more, then she would've heard 'ladies'.

"Who wants to be an ARC Trooper?" Bric said.

"I do, sir!" Every Cadet all said at once, while stomping a foot on the ground.

"You have to pass your final test first!"

'Oh really, who would've thought.' Tessa sarcastically thought.

"I want you to meet Commander Colt, of the Rancor Battalion!" Bric said as he stepped aside and Colt stepped up.

Tessa grinned, thinking about wearing that armor someday, she could hardly wait!

"I want you Troopers to remember: We're shoulder to shoulder on those front lines, brothers! And sometimes, we may quarrel, but no matter what, we are united! Rule one: We fight together! So who's ready to step up first?"

Tessa really wanted to move up, and tell him that she and Domino Squad would. She had a feeling CT-782 would do the same. But that would be out of line.

"Let's start with the unit who ran the practice test in record time; ARC Trooper time!" Colt finished

Tessa knew it didn't need to take a droid or a genius to know that it wasn't going to be them.

"You think he means 'us' boys and lady?" Echo optimistically said.

Tessa rolled her eyes and whispered," In your dreams, brother."

"Bravo Unit, step up!" Colt said the red armored team, and they stepped forward and stood at attention."

"Well, bravo for Bravo Squad." CT-4040 sarcastically said.

"Show an ARC Trooper how it's done." Colt ordered.

Bravo squad slid on their helmets, and walked out. Tessa watched them, thinking how they were better than them. But, she knew thinking down about themselves was a bad idea.

"C'mon, you guys. Maybe we can learn something." Echo remarked.

"Shuddup, Echo." CT-782 said.

* * *

Later, they found themselves watching Bravo Squad go through the course without a problem. She was feeling sorta jealous at that, they were working well together, while Domino couldn't do it without something going wrong in under a second.

"Something on your mind, Tess?" CT-00-2010 asked.

"Eh, it's nothing Droidbait." She absentmindedly said.

He blinked and said," What did you call me?"

Tess realized what she said and said," Oh, sorry I-"

Droidbait grinned at her and said," Don't be, I like it."

Tessa grinned back with a nod, and was about to say something when CT-4040 said.

"He's gonna make it!"

Tessa looked down to see a member of Bravo Squad removing the beacon from the top. It turned from red to green, and Tessa hadn't seen that happen when she had done the practice tests, maybe it will change today.

They were then called down to the practice course, and Tessa fixed her hair and placed her helmet on. As they were going down on the lift, Tessa checked her weapon, and the familiar grooves and weight of it. Nothing seemed to be out of order.

"So Tess, when are you going to take your weapon out on a date?" Fives joked.

Tessa's answer was to lightly hit Fives on the head with the butt of her Rifle. He yelped in pain and glared at her while he rubbed the back of his head.

The others laughed at him with Echo muttering," So, after all this time, she finally did it."

Tessa gave him an innocent look and said," I'm sorry, did I hurt you."

As they entered the area they passed by Bravo Squad. And it didn't help Tessa's war of nerves when the first clone in line said.

"Check it guys; time to watch the dominoes fall."

Tessa glared at their heads and weakly said," Well yeah, you won't hear any bravo's from us!"

Her squad mates groaned at that remark, while she blushed.

"That's telling them, Tess, good work." Fives sarcastically said.

'Not my best work.' She thought.

Back up at the viewing podium, Commander Colt noticed the squad and said," How come there are six in the squad? Normally there's supposed to be five."

"CT-2008, or how the other cadets call her, Huntress." El-Les said.

He handed Colt the datapad that had her file.

"First female clone created, was supposed be terminated, but General Ti insisted on keeping her alive. Passed all tests with flying colors, and is an excellent shot. Huh, the kid has potential. Sure hope she makes it, hate to send her down to maintenance or worse." Colt said.

El-Les casted a worried look at Bric, who just ignored him.

"Tess, guard towers first. We'll cover you." Fives said.

Tessa checked her rifle, took a breath and hummed in acknowledgement.

"Uh oh, she's in the zone, you know things are about to get serious." CT-782 said to Droidbait, who rolled his eyes.

As soon as it began, Tessa sprinted and hid behind the nearest barrier. She noticed CT-782 actually giving them covering fire, instead of going off on his own, and she smirked. She took out the four guard towers with relative ease, and moved to another location.

She noticed that they were getting farther ahead than normal and weren't arguing. Maybe they will make it this time.

Tessa fired a couple of more times, but she saw in the corner of her eye Droidbait wasn't watching his flank. She then saw a droid coming near her. She debated it for a second and set her sights on the one that was about to get her.

She then heard a grunt and saw the droid had hit Droidbait and he was down.

"Blast!" She said and got the droid before she went to check on Droidbait.

She wasn't a medic, but telling by his labored breathing and slight groaning, he was hurt. And she found out his was his shoulder

"Guys! Man down, he's injured!" She said.

"Forget him! I'm breaking for the citadel!" CT-782 said.

Tessa couldn't believe what she had heard, who in their right minds would want to leave someone behind? She was pretty sure they wouldn't leave if it was her.

They promised they would look after her.

"Guys, he's hurt! It could be bad!" Tessa said.

She had to duck when a blaster bolt near got her in the head, and she took that droid out.

"Tessa, c'mon!" Fives said, and left with the others.

Tessa bit her lip and knew what she had to do. Before she got the chance to move him, a blaster shot went past her head. She aimed and fired, she was about to move him, but she saw two more droids come towards her.

She lifted her Rifle and was about to fire, when they all powered down. Which meant that the session at ended. A small part of her hoped that they had passed and they had all shutdown, but that was wishful thinking.

"Broke formation, disobeyed orders, and you left two troopers behind! You broke rule number one." Tessa heard Colt's disapproving voice said to the others across from her.

"I'm sorry, Domino Squad… this is an automatic failure." El-Les regretfully said.

"Did we win?" Droidbait asked.

Tessa helped him up, and he grimaced a bit.

"Fraid not." She muttered.

She then saw Commander Colt walk up to her, she stood up a little more, along with Droidbait.

"You did well Trooper, you followed rule one, and I saw your shooting, not bad, you probably should've signed up for the Sniping Corp's. I'm sorry you and your squad failed, but you all had issues." Colt said.

"I understand sir." Tessa said, feeling happy for the praise and sad about the disproval.

"You should take him to medical." He said and walked off.

"Is he ok?" Echo asked.

"Something's wrong with his shoulder. I'm taking him care of him by taking him to the Infirmary. No thanks to CT-782." Tessa said.

"Me? What did I do?" He said.

"You just had be so impatient, and leave him and me! I know we fight, and we have our differences. Is it that you don't like me or something? That I'm inferior and should fail! So I won't be a Trooper?" She said in anger and sadness.

Everyone else was taken aback by that. CT-782 had a sad look and said," That's not true."

"Save it, I'm taking Droidbait to a medic." Tessa seethed and walked off with him.

* * *

Later, Tessa found herself sitting in her bunk, she had taken Droidbait to a medic, and she had angrily taken off her armor, and threw her gun into her locker. She was feeling guilty about what she said, sure it was true CT-782 always did as he pleased and they fought. But she knew he cared for her.

'First female clone and I didn't pass the test. Great." She thought and sighed.

"Hey Tessa, you alright?" She heard someone say.

She got up and looked down to see Fives and Echo, who were giving her concerned looks.

"Yeah never better." She sarcastically said.

"Look, we're going to talk to General Ti, and we believe you need to be there. Do you want to come?" Echo said.

Tessa sighed, feeling there wasn't anything else to do, and said," Fine, just don't repeat it."

Echo rolled his eyes and said," Sister, shut up."

The three of them found Shaak Ti overlooking an area. Tessa wasn't sure how this was going to play out. Fives and Echo had told her that they were planning on asking her if they could be moved to a different squad.

Which was due to the three of them always working together. Tessa found that to be true, but knew it wasn't right to leave the others, even CT-782, who she wanted to apologize to.

"General, may we have a word?" Fives said.

"You are here to discuss your squad, aren't you?" She said.

Tessa was surprised and said," How did you know?"

Fives placed a hand on her shoulder and said," She's a Jedi, little sister."

General Ti turned around and said," One doesn't need to be a Jedi to feel the stress on your mind."

"General, we would like to make a request for Huntress to be transferred to another squad."

Tessa's eyes widened and looked at Fives, as if he was crazy.

"Wait, what?"

"Bravo Squad, perhaps? She's the only female clone ever made, and we are holding her down due to our incompetence. We're just looking out for her." Echo said, and looked at Tessa with sad look.

"Wait, don't I have a say in this. I'm not leaving you guys. We brothers or family, and I would never think you guys as worthless. General Ti, I am grateful for what you have done for me so far, but, I respectively refuse to be transferred." Tessa said.

General Ti walked over to her, placed her hand on Tessa's shoulder and said," I admire you for sticking with your brothers, Tessa. I wasn't planning on too anyway, even though there has been a request for you to be transferred."

Tessa was relieved and was glad she wasn't going to be transferred. But there still was a problem.

"But, there's still the problem of us failing, and not being able to communicate. If you don't me saying General."

General Ti then had her arms behind her back and said, "That is why I have decided to allow your squad to retake the test tomorrow. And the other issue that is that you should solve it together as a group, not as individuals. For you Tessa, you try to help your squad when they fall, but, you should let them, that way, they would learn from their mistakes."

Tessa nodded and said," Sorta like with CT-782 and Echo, no offense brother."

"None taken." He said.

General Ti nodded and said," Exactly, now, I believe you should all get some rest, and think about what I said, dismissed."

All three of them nodded with 'sir' and left. As soon as they were in the hallways, Tessa smacked both of her brother's heads hard.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Fives asked as he rubbed his head.

"That was for the stupidest idea you two di'kut's had! I don't know if I should admire or be seriously mad!"

"I think you're the latter." Echo muttered, but stayed quiet after he saw the look Tessa was giving him.

"And also, you guys aren't dragging me down, we have issues, no one is perfect, no matter what the Kaminoan's say. We just have to think and talk about it. But now, I'm tired, and we have to be ready for tomorrow. Also, I need to talk to the General about something, you guys on ahead." She said.

She pretended to walk back to the area, while Fives and Echo walked back to the barracks without her.

Tessa then walked behind them, and slapped them hard on the back of the head again.

"What the hell?!" Echo yelped.

Tessa gave them a smug look and said," That was for added measure." She said and walked off.

"Youngest in the squad, and only female clone. Some would say she looks harmless, but she's vindictive and a brat." Fives said.

"I hear that." Echo said.

* * *

The next day, Tessa was sitting on a bench in her armor with the others. She was again psyching herself out. And she wasn't paying intention until Fives said something.

"Hey, where's CT-782?"

She furrowed her brows; he did raise a valid point. Last she heard of him was when she thought she hear him talking to 99 sometime after they were supposed to go to sleep. She didn't hear what they were saying, but it sounded important.

"Yeah, where is CT-782?" Echo said.

Tessa started to have a bad feeling and said," If he isn't here, then we'll fail."

She wasn't sure if she should be scared or angry at him.

"That's not going to happen, Tess. Today we pass."

They all looked and Tessa sighed in relief to see him. But, she didn't know why, but he looked different. He had his Z-6 over on his shoulder and his helmet in the other.

He walked passed them, taking the lead, and said, "And one more thing, the names Hevy."

Tessa blinked at CT or Hevy's new attitude. Whatever he and 99 were talking about, must have changed him.

It was sorta like when CT-4040 or Cutup came back the night before, after getting a grilling from Bric. He a more spring in his step.

She would've had more time to think about it, but they had a test to pass.

They made their way to the training grounds, and went on the lift. Tessa did her normal routine of checking her Rifle, and taking deep breaths.

"Order's came in clear, mates." Echo said, and he didn't repeat it.

"Nothing to repeat, Echo?" Cutup said.

"Not today."

"You sure? It would calm my nerves." Tessa teased, and then looked at Droidbait. "How's the shoulder treating you?"

"I'll live." He said and rolled his shoulder for emphasis.

'Hey Hevy. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I was out of line." She said.

Hevy glanced at her with a slight smile and said," It's fine Tess. I was being pretty stupid. All of it's in the past. And besides, we have a job to do."

Tessa smirked, knowing she couldn't agree more. The lift stopped, and they all fired at Droids in their way as they ran for cover. Fives gave her signal, she nodded, and took out the guard towers.

All of them stayed close to one another. And Tessa couldn't be happier, they were actually sticking together for once.

"That's it boys, stick together!" Hevy said.

"Fives, you're left!" Tessa said and Fives took out a droid that almost took him out.

"Thanks, Cutup." Fives said.

"Okay, when I give the signal, move up!" Hevy said.

They all waited for a moment, and then Hevy threw his hand down. They all moved forward as a group, as they took out a the droids that were in their way.

Tessa had to duck and roll out of the way from incoming fire, and she took those droids out, along with Droidbait.

"Keep it up, we're doing great!" he said.

"We might actually pass." Cutup hopefully said.

"Don't jinx it brother, we still have the Citadel." Tessa said.

They all ran for the wall, while also avoiding the blaster fire on the walls. They soon made it to the wall.

"All right, prep the ascension cables. Let's scale this thing!" Droidbait said.

Tessa's hand went to her belt, but she didn't feel anything. A cold feeling went to her heart, and she was close to freaking out. She looked at her brothers, to see that they had the same issue.

"Wait, where are the cables?!" Hevy shouted in shock and looked at the others.

"They're not in our belts!" Echo said and checked his belt again.

"Just when things seemed easy." Cutup fearfully said.

"We can't scale the face without them! We'll fail the test if we can't finish!" Droidbait said, and slammed his fist into the wall.

"I can't be reassigned either! We gotta think of something!" Tessa said.

Tessa looked at the guns for a second, and had an idea forming.

"Hevy, do you think we can use the guns to scale to the next level?" She said.

Everyone minus Hevy gave her looks as if she was crazy, while Hevy had a thoughtful expression.

"She's right, it could work! We need to form a chain, and use each other to scale this face!" He said.

"Use the guns?" Fives said looking at his brother and only sister as if they were crazy. "Are you both crazy?!"

"Trust us! I know weapons and so does Huntress!"

"Fine, we trust you. I'll draw their fire, go!" Droidbait said and go the guns attention when he ran out.

"Fine we're all doing this together, thought!" Echo said.

Both Tessa and Hevy sprinted out, Hevy went for the open approach, while Tessa went behind cover.

"You go left, I'll go right. I'm on your side." She said.

Hevy grimaced and said," That's terrible."

"See Echo, it was a terrible joke." Tessa said.

"I hate you." He grumbled through the comms.

Tessa started to fire and said with amusement," No, you don't."

They all took out the guns and they all climbed up it while using them. She was the second person up there, while Echo was first. He stopped, looked at her and said.

"Wanna do the honors, sister."

Tessa smiled, ran up the steps, and removed the beacon. Everyone called out in triumph and victory.

Tessa smiled wide and hugged her brothers.

'We did it.' She thought happily.

* * *

Tessa stood at attention as they received their medals. She felt huge swell of pride, and she couldn't believe the huge honor.

She was the first and only female clone ever created, and she passed. She proved her worth, and now she was going to fight.

"Congratulations. You've graduated. At ease." El-Les declared.

Tessa relaxed and walked with her brothers to get their armor fitted. For her, she had to get her's custom made. Once she got it, she put it all on and admired herself in the mirror.

She had the biggest grin she ever had. Her moved a little bit to admire herself more.

'Maybe I should get a tattoo, or cut my hair a little, and dye it." She thought.

"Hey Tess. C'mon! It's time to get shipped out!" Fives said.

Tessa smiled and walked after him, and got into her spot and stood between Echo and Cutup in the hanger along with the other Troopers. General Ti walked down to the front of all the troopers, and she held her hands behind her back.

"Today is your graduation. Here, you ship out to fight against the Separatists and restore peace to the Republic. Congratulations. You are no longer cadets – you are Troopers."

Tessa stood a little taller, at hearing that. She was recognized as a soldier.

"May the Force be with you." General Ti said as her final words.

"ATTENTION! The Commander shouted throughout the hanger, and all the Troopers stood at attention.

"Helmets: ON!"

Tessa placed her helmet on, and marched along with her brothers onto the ship's ramp.

'I'm the first female clone to be in the Army. And I'm going to prove myself. I wasn't a mistake." She thought as she stepped onto the ship.


	4. Rookies (1)

**I decided not to make journal entries, I may have to change the first chapter, or make a separate story for this. I also want to thank you all for getting this story up to 20+ favs and follows! Really appreciate it.**

 **rmarcano321: Yeah, just wanted a little easter egg to it. I'm not really sure if I will have more female clones, but it's a possibility. Well, it's too early to tell what will happen to her in the rise of the empire.**

 **eecobo: No he's part of the original Domino Squad.**

 **The-Black-Baron-1943: A little to early for that.**

 **Mogor: Yes she will.**

 **Abcsilly: Well said.**

 **Now, I just got back into classes so updates will depend, and I hope you all be patient.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rookies (1)**

 _'Out of all the assignments I could've gotten, this is the worst.'_ Tessa thought, as she threw her Vibro-Blade, making it flip a couple of times, and catching it with ease.

It had been a month since earning her spot in the Army, she and the rest of Domino Squad were stationed at the Rishi Moon Outpost, which was the base that warned Kamino of anything. When Tessa first heard of the assignment, she was pretty honored and ecstatic, it would've been better to fight some droids, but she naively thought being at the base would be better.

But to her utter disappointment, it was the most boring thing she had done in her life so far.

Tessa jumped a little when the console near her started to beep. She tapped on the console in slight excitement, even though it was the Deck Officer reporting in. She was also the Deck Officer, due to how sharp her eyes were, but her shift had ended, and now she was the one who had to answer the reports.

 _"This is the Deck Officer checking in, nothing to report… as usual."_

Tessa groaned slightly and she bumped her head on her console, and the sound of her head hitting the metal echoed through the area. And slightly pulled her hair.

Sometime after getting onto the ship, she had gotten a Pixie cut, and shaved the right side of her head. After that, she put red highlights in it. It was her own way to make her stand out, well stand out more due to obvious reasons, but not the point. She still haven't figured out a tattoo yet.

But, she did get a Vibro-Blade as a defense weapon. And she found herself playing with it when she got bored.

She didn't hear anyone ask if she was ok, she had done that before.

The only other sound that was sorta interesting was the broadcasts from the scanners.

 _"You're listening to the Grand Army of the Republic broadcast. The voice of the Outer Rim. This next one goes out to the mud jumpers of the 224th. Keep your heads down and your seals tight, boys."_

She the swoosh of the doors and glanced down, and rolled her eyes. Echo had a datapad and reading the Regulation Manuals again.

"Hey brother, how's the wife treating you." She said.

Echo glared at her, mumbled something she couldn't hear, and went back to what he was doing.

Near him were the sounds of grunts coming from the Arm Wrestling match between Hevy and Cutup. She looked in time to see Hevy win and jump up with a shout of triumph.

'As if his ego couldn't be more high.' Tessa thought amusingly.

"Who's next? Fives?" Hevy said to Fives, who just rolled his eyes at him.

"Uh, shouldn't you be watching your scope, Hevy?" Echo said.

"Yeah, let's take a look!" Hevy sarcastically said with mock enthusiasm. After he was done he retorted. "Oh, what do you know? All clear! Just like the last hundred times I looked at it."

"Not even a Giant Eel?" Tessa asked.

She hadn't seen one yet, but she was sorta interested in seeing one.

"And what, you'll keep it as a pet?" Hevy joked and Tessa stuck her tongue out at him.

"Personally, I like the quiet out here. I catch up on the Reg manuals." Echo said as he tapped it.

"What a shocker." Tessa muttered softly.

"Echo, what's wrong with you?" Hevy snapped. "We should be out on the frontlines, blastin' droids! I mean Tess here agrees with me, right?"

Tessa shrugged and said," I don't know, in a way, this is sorta like a test or something. A level away from being able to fight."

"Well you're no help. You may not realize it yet, Fives. But you picked the most boring outpost in the Entire Outer Rim." Hevy said.

"And one of the most important." Sergeant O'Niner said.

Tessa got down to the lower level, while Echo turned off the sensors and said.

"Attention! Sergeant on deck!" He said and they all stood at attention.

"At ease. Even though you're all new here, I shouldn't have to remind you that this quadrant is key to the Outer Rim. If the droids can get passed this station, they can surprise attack the facilities where we were born, on our home world of Kamino."

Tessa felt a sense of dread, she knew how much pressure that was, and that was why she had taken her assignment very seriously.

"There's some officers on the way. So I want everything squared away for inspection." He said.

Everyone nodded, and Tessa felt a surge of energy take over her, and she didn't feel that bored.

Well, almost.

After a few minutes, the sirens started to go off, which meant a Meteor shower was coming.

"Sir, incoming Meteor Shower." Nub said.

"Raise the shields." Sarge said.

"You wanted excitement Hevy." Cutup said.

"Yeah right, ooo, Meteor Shower." He said sarcastically.

Tessa went to the second floor and looked out the window and said," Hey, it's better than nothing, brother. I rather enjoy watching them."

Tessa watched as the meteors impacted the shields, while some others impacted elsewhere. As soon as it was done, she went back to looking at the scopes. Once in a while, a couple would be disabled or destroyed if some meteor debris impacted nearby.

Nothing seemed out of place for a second, but she thought she saw something before it fizzled out. She frowned and tried to reboot it, but nothing happened.

"Hey sir, one of the scopes just turned off. And I thought I saw something." She said.

O'Niner nodded and tried to call the sentry who was outside.

"CT-327, report in." O'Niner said and only got static from his comlink. "Sentry, do you copy?" He tried again but still got static.

"I don't see him down there, Sarge." Fives said, as he looked at his scopes. "Tess, you got anything?"

"Still nothing. Maybe interference from the meteors?" Tessa suggested.

"You two, go find him." Sarge ordered Droidbait and Nub, who both went down to check.

"DROIDS!" Droidbait yelled a second later, and the sound of blaster fire was heard.

Tessa got down from her station, as the Sarge got his helmet and weapon, and ran down to stop the intruders.

"Sound the alarm!" He yelled.

Tessa was nearby, and tried to turn on the signal, but nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening! They disabled the beacon!" She yelled.

"Get a message out to the fleet! We have to warn-"

He didn't finish as a bolt go him in the leg, and fell. Before he could do anything, the Droids got to him and shot him.

"Sarge!" Tessa shouted.

Cutup slammed the door panel and it closed before the droids could get in. Tessa activated her blade and cut all the wires so the doors were jammed.

"That will slow them down, we gotta move!" She said.

She grabbed her helmet, went to the nearby ventilation shaft, and tore open the grate.

"C'mon, you guys!" She yelled.

Echo voiced his disapproval," No! We can-" he was cut off when the droids started to cut their way through the door.

"There's too many, c'mon!" Fives said.

Tessa ushered everyone in, she closed the grate, and crawled out with everyone, and she was the last one. It took a few minutes, but Fives kicked open the ventilation grate, and looked out. They were outside, and he then climbed out and landed on the ridge, and everyone followed suit. And then started to walk.

"What do we do without the Sarge?" Echo asked Fives.

"Do you guys think Droidbait is still alive? I mean, we don't know if they killed him or not." Tessa hopefully said.

Echo sighed and said," Tess, you saw as they gunned down the Sergeant. I hate to say this, but I think Droidbait is dead."

Tessa nodded, she felt a pang in her heart knowing that her brother, who she had known since she started her training was dead. But she also knew he wouldn't want them moping around, and would want them to keep fighting, and remember him.

She then tapped Hevy on the shoulder, and held out her hand.

"Mind if I hold that, I'm the better shot."

Hevy handed the pistol to her, and she scanned her surroundings and tuned out what the others were saying, until they heard a rumbling and hissing.

"What was that?" Cutup worriedly said.

"It doesn't sound like droids." Echo said.

Tessa would've heard what the others were saying, but she heard something close by, coming from behind. She turned around, and saw a creature coming out from a hole, behind Cutup.

Tessa jumped and screamed," Karabast! Watch out!"

Cutup looked behind him, screamed and jumped out of the way as Tessa shot the thing erratically. She would've done better, but she was scared.

The beast growled and slithered back down to another hole, as Tessa shot it a couple of more times.

"Huntress, stop! It's gone." Fives said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she shook.

"What the hell was that?!" Cutup yelled as he sat down in shock.

"Th-that was an eel. And that's why we're given the regulation not to go outside." Echo said.

"Well you saw an Eel, how was it?" Hevy said to Tessa, trying to lighten the mood.

Tessa's response was to hit him over the head with the pistol and walked over to help Cutup up. While Hevy groaned in slight pain.

"Brat." Hevy grumbled.

"Thanks, sister." Cutup gratefully said.

Tessa nodded, she was still a little scared of what happened earlier, but she knew they were in trouble, and they had to figure out a plan. As they walked, she was looking around when she heard the sound of a ship approaching.

"It's Commander Cody!" Fives said as he pointed at the sky, as a ship started to land.

"The inspection team… they don't know what their walking into." Tessa gravely said.

"I'll try with the comlink." Echo said and started to check the different comlink signals.

"No use. Their comms are on a different scramble system." Echo concluded.

"There has to be a way. They're walking into a trap!" Cutup said.

"Tess, try signaling them with a flare." Hevy said.

She nodded, and switched the cartridges.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered and fired into the air.

A few seconds after it went into the air, all hell broke loose on the upper deck. She then heard someone shout, and there was a huge explosion from the platform.

"MOVE!" She yelled and they all ran from the incoming debris.

Tessa opened her eyes, and was relieved she wasn't dead. She then got up, and looked at the others.

"Well, that went well." She sarcastically said.

"Define well?" Fives muttered as he got up.

"C'mon, I think I saw a couple of cables. I think they survived." Echo said.

The five of them walked and heard voices. Once they got out of the smoke, they saw blasters pointed at them.

"Hands above your heads! Take those sun bonnets off!" The one in blue said.

All of them raised their hands, and Tessa was slightly fearful that they might shoot them. But she recognized them. Commander Cody and Captain Rex, who were under the command of Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, respectively. She had done some research on Officers and Jedi back on Kamino and during her free time.

"Uh sir?" Echo said.

"Take them off! Now!" Rex ordered.

All of them removed their helmets to prove they were clones. Both Officers lowered their weapons.

Tessa was relieved for a second, but she jumped when the same Eel that almost ate Cutup came back again.

Rex aimed, and was about to fire, when the eel got hit in the eye, and it went down, dead. Both him and Cody looked to see that one of the clones lowered… her weapon and smirked.

"You put us all to shame sometimes, sister." Fives joked.

Tessa grinned and said," Thanks!"

"The name's Rex. But you'll call me Captain, or sir." He said as he took off his helmet, and placed his hand on the eye of the Eel.

"Sir, yes sir!" Tessa and others said in unison, standing at attention.

"I'm Commander Cody, your new boss." Cody said and removed his helmet.

"My designation is Trooper 27-5555, sir!" Fives said.

"We call him Fives, sir. I'm Hevy, this is Echo, Cutup, and Huntress. But we call her Tess or Tessa." Hevy said.

"Huh, well what do you know, the first sister to be made. And she's shinie." Cody remarked, and Tess was confused.

"Shinies, sir?" Echo asked, as Rex approached him.

"That's right, your armor, it's shiny and new. Just like you." Rex said as he slapped his hand against Echo's chest, leaving a handprint of blood on it.

Cody looked at them and said," Where's your Sergeant?"

"Dead, sir, and a couple of others. We're all that's left." Tessa sadly said.

"Sir, me and my batches are trained and ready. We'll take back our base, shiny, or not!" Hevy said.

Rex looked at them and said," There's hope for you yet, rookie."

Tessa beamed as she realized what was going to happen. They were going to fight!

Time to prove her worth to a couple of veterans.


	5. Rookies (2)

**Last chapter for the episode, and then we head into Tessa meeting Ahsoka and the remaining members of Domino Squad receive their Medals. I think I will also do another filler and then head into another episode. And since they gave us the chronological order of the Clone Wars on the Star Wars website, then the episode would be 'Downfall of a Droid' or another episode.**

 **I also want to thank everyone for supporting this. It means a lot.**

 **I own none of the content, except for Tessa.**

* * *

 **Rookies (2)**

For Tessa personally, she wasn't a fan of climbing during the climbing section of training on Kamino. There was a lot of scenarios where it could always go wrong, and they had dealt with all those scenarios and learned how to combat them.

From rocks falling, to droids firing down at you, and she had ended up breaking her leg during one simulation.

And those scenarios and memories were going through her head, when they were climbing up the cliff face. It wasn't that she was afraid, it was just she wasn't a fan.

The others knew that, except for the Captain and Commander. So she was the second to last person to be on the chain, while Echo was below her.

"Tess will you hurry up?" Echo grumbled.

"Hey, I'm just taking my time, better safe than sorry." She said.

"The others are already at the top. You did fine back at the Citadel challenge."

"I was working on adrenaline."

After another minute, the both of them made it to the top. The others were hiding behind some of the debris.

"You two took your time." Commander Cody said.

"Blame her." Echo grumbled, while Tessa glared him.

Captain Rex ignored them and said," Look sharp, rookies. As long as those tweezers command this post, our home planet of Kamino is at risk." He said and handed Tessa his blaster.

Tessa aimed it and looked at it. She preferred her Rifle, but this will do.

"But, there's so many." Cutup said as he was handed one of Rex's Pistols.

"Doesn't matter, kid. We have to retake this base. So we will retake this base."

"Just give me a clear line of sight, sir, and I got it." Tessa said, and smirked under her helmet.

"How do you propose we get through those blast doors, Rex, ol' boy?" Commander Cody mocked jokingly.

Rex looked at a certain direction and said," I have a few ideas."

Tessa didn't know what he meant by that, and she was confused until he picked up one of the destroyed droids and dragged it to the door.

She realized he was going to pretend to be a droid. She found the idea ridiculous, but he had a lot more experience and knew what he was doing. So she didn't question it aloud. She hid against the wall next to the Commander, while Rex started his plan.

He walked to the cam-scanner, and his movements become more droid like, and stiff.

"Unit 2-6, is that you?" The droid on the other side of the door said.

"Roger, Roger." Rex responded in a droid like manner, and voice.

"You sound strange. Is something wrong with your vocabulator?" It responded.

Rex put his hand to his throat, as if he was fixing it and repeated the words.

"Take off your helmet. Let me see your faceplate." The droid demanded.

Rex responded again, and kneeled to the blind spot of the camera, and held up the head of the droids to the camera's view. Tessa slightly snickered at the clear absurdity of it, but then got ready when the doors swooshed open.

"Clones!" The droid shouted.

"Roger. Roger." Rex mocked slowly in a droid like way, and shot it.

Raising her blaster, she got in front of the door and blasted the other guards, with her brothers doing the same.

"Right, let's move!" Rex said.

They all ran to the stairwell, and Tessa noticed the bodies of Droidbait and Nub, where there, including the Sarge's on the stairs.

"Don't worry guys, payback is coming to these bucket heads." Tessa thought darkly.

"Permission to take point, sir?" Hevy asked.

"I'm always first, kid." Rex said.

Cutup looked at Tessa, and she could feel the excitement off of him.

"This is it." He said, and she nodded at his enthusiasm.

Rex took the lead, and they ran to the main room. Rex shot a droid and Tessa and the others followed suit. She felt immense satisfaction when she headshot one. She heard someone groan in pain and looked at Fives, who got hit in the shoulder.

"Fives!" Cutup said, and was about to see if he was ok, but Commander Cody stopped him.

"He's ok, focus on the battle!" He said, speaking from experience.

Tessa had to fight the urge to check on him as well. Normally she would've, but she remembered talking to Master Ti about her selflessness, and that she couldn't help and save everyone. And Commander Cody knew that from experience.

The squad managed to get inside the control room, and junked another clanker as she saw Rex pull the head off of the leader.

After that, they had all destroyed the droids, and Tessa wouldn't lie that she was feeling giddy about her first battle.

"Not so tough now, are ya, Sparky?" Hevy remarked at the droid he destroyed.

Cutup looked proud and said," Just like we were bred for.

"Get to the window. It looks like we have more visitors." Cody ordered.

Tessa and others got to the window, and she took off her helmet. She wiped some sweat off of her forehead, and fixed her hair.

Echo put his helmet back on and lowered the visor, and zoomed above.

"It looks like a Separatist Fleet!" He said, stunned.

"Huh, you think we should bring out some refreshments, and food? We have to prepare for our visitors, right?" Tessa joked.

The joke didn't have the desired effect, everyone just gave her looks, while she shrunk a little.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." She muttered.

"So that's why they commandeered the outpost! They're planning a full scale invasion!" Cody stated.

"We have to warn command." Rex said.

Tessa knew that was the right call, but she then remembered that there was an additional problem.

"Uh sir, even if we do, we can't take on an entire fleet." She said.

She was feeling slightly scared, but she knew fear wasn't something that was needed on the battlefield. And freaking out wasn't going to help the situation.

Rex looked at Echo and said," Get to the console and signal a code red."

Echo responded by leaping over to the console, taking off his helmet, and started to mess with the controls.

Echo groaned in frustration, held up two wires and said," Those clankers sabotaged our transmitter, and hardwired the all-clear signal! It'll take some time to repair-"

Tessa gave her brother a look and said, "Echo, I hate to state the obvious, but we don't have time. We need some sort of plan… oh hells."

She only looked at the window for a brief moment, but she had to look again when she saw something. The others did as well, and saw that a ship had dislodged from a cruiser, and descending down to the surface.

"Well, buddy, you always said you wanted to be on the front lines." Fives mocked at Hevy, who didn't look at him.

Tessa gulped and was slightly shaking, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Cutup, who gave her a confident look. This meant they would think of something, and survive this, and she nodded her thanks.

The ship landed on the platform, and an entire platoon of droids soon left the ramp of the ship. And they stood parade style.

"We can't protect this outpost long against that army of clankers." Cody said.

"Then we'll destroy the outpost instead!" Rex said.

Everyone looked at him like he was insane. Tessa was slightly skeptical, but his previous plan worked, so she had to give him a chance.

"But, sir, our mission is to defend this outpost… at all costs!" Echo interjected.

"We have to worn the Republic about he invasion." Rex said as he looked at the troops outside. "They'll take notice when the all-clear signal stops."

"That's right… when they stop receiving our beacon, they'll get the message something's wrong!" Fives said.

"Uh, sir, there's a slight problem. We don't have the explosives to destroy this place. A couple of detonators won't do much." Tessa said.

"She's right, but what about the TB?" Echo said and everyone looked at him. "This moon freezes for over half a year. We use liquid Tibanna as fuel to heat the base!" He continued.

"Liquid Tibanna: Highly explosive." Cody summarized.

Tessa smirked when she saw the look Hevy had. This was a challenge he was interested and born to do.

"Good. Bring the tanks in, and prime the detonators."

* * *

Everyone got to work and got the tanks in record time. Tessa had almost dropped one, and was close to fainting when it had happened. She helped Hevy and Fives set them up in the main room.

"Y'know, once we survive all of this. There's a chance we could all be folded into the 212th or 501st. And I read that they have the best." Tessa said.

Both of her brothers smirked, while Fives teased," You just want to be with your boyfriend."

Tessa's mouth dropped and she felt a blush. She glared at him and said," All I said that General Skywalker looked cute, that's it."

To pass the time on the base, she had looked for updates on the war, and the people who were involved. Unfortunately, when she had gotten to the exploits of General Anakin Skywalker and the 501st, she had accidently told them that he looked cute. They had all teased her on it, and it didn't help that they kept on calling her 'little sister' or 'kid sister'. Sometimes she hated being the youngest in the squad.

"I hate you guys."

"No you don't." The both of them said in unisom.

After that Rex had them all gather around.

"All right, listen up! There's only one target of interest in this sector: Kamino. It's the closest thing we clones have to a home. Today, we fight for more than the Republic. Today, we fight for all our brothers back home. Understood?"

Sir, yes sir!" The shinies said, and reached for their helmets.

Tessa looked at her helmet, and took a deep breath. She then placed it on her head and ran after everyone to the armory.

The doors opened, and Hevy walked in first.

"I think we can even the odds a bit, Commander. Especially since they don't know we're here." Hevy said as he got his Machine Gun. "This one's mine."

"A big gun doesn't make a big man." Cody stated.

Tessa made a beeline for her personal Rifle. She felt the familiar weight, and smirked under her helmet.

"And this one's mine. Give me a target and their scrap metal." She said.

Fives chuckled and said to Cody," It's true, sir. She's the best shot out there."

Cody looked at her and said," Well, if you are, Rex and I will keep an eye on you, sister."

Tessa grinned under her helmet, knowing her superior recognized her as his sister. She, Cody, Fives, Cutup and Hevy ran to the entrance.

"Reinforcement reporting. Open up." A droid said on the other side.

Hevy was the one to open the door, and said, smirking under his helmet," Didn't say please."

He then opened fire, and Tessa crouched next to him, taking out targets. She heard Cody firing next to her, and Fives threw a detonator and it destroyed a couple of droids. In her eyes, the droids were coming out the fireball, and it looked like they were coming out of hell.

"We could use a Jedi about now!" Cody said.

Cutup smirked and said, "I don't think we do sir, I think we need more Tessa's or Hevy's."

Hevy snorted and said, "The galaxy better tremble in fear if there are more Tessa's."

"I hear that." Fives said.

Tessa would've given the three of them glares, but what Hevy said sound interesting. There could be a possibility of more female clones like her being produced. She didn't what it would take for that to happen, but it was an interesting idea, but she would think more about it after they survived this.

She took out a couple of more, but stopped when Fives closed the doors. To help them, Tessa blasted the controls so it was disabled. They ran closer to the main room, and waited for a moment.

They didn't have to wait that long, an explosion blew open the doors, and the droids poured in. Lucky for her, she had the grating to use as support, and she fired more rounds.

"Ahh!" Cutup yelled as he was hit in the shoulder, and had to hide behind some cover.

"Cutup!" She yelled.

"Fall back to the OP center! Huntress, take Cutup! We'll cover you!" Cody said.

Tessa got out of cover, and got Cutup.

"C'mon brother! We gotta move!"

The both of them sprinted as fast as they could, while she supported Cutup with his uninjured arm.

The both of them nearly tripped over Rex, who was busy with the detonator.

"The handset isn't linked up with the detonator!" Rex said frustrated. "Hevy!"

"Yes sir?" Hevy said as he ran in.

"The detonator isn't working." He said and handed him it.

Hevy nodded and said," I'll take care of it. it'll be fixed in no time, you guys get out here."

Rex nodded as he got to the grate and said," Just make it fast, those droids are getting closer." He as he and the others went into the pipeline.

Tessa was about to follow them, when she realized something.

"Got it fixed?"

"No it isn't working."

Tessa felt her blood run cold, when she realized what he would have to do.

"Hevy, c'mon we gotta go!"

Hevy shook his head and said," Nothing, you go, I'll figure something out."

Tessa felt tears starting form in her eyes. She then went over to him and hugged him.

"I don't want to see you go. Please don't." She said in a small voice, like a child.

Hevy hugged her back, looked at her and said," Huntress, your life is more with it. You need to survive, fight, and protect your brothers. I'm going to be ok. Just go."

Tessa let's go of him and said," I love you, ori'vod."

"Love you to, just go!"

Tessa ran to the duct, looked at her brother, one last time and crawled into the pipes. By that time, she already started to silently cry, but she had to keep moving, or else she was going to be taken out along with the base.

When she made it to the entrance, she fell out when her entire surroundings shook violently. She got up with a groan, and looked up see the base in flames, and debris everywhere.

"Tessa! Are you alright!?" Fives said, as he and the others ran to her.

"Yeah, looks like things went out with a bang." She said.

The others laughed, and Fives helped her up.

"Well good news, sister. We're getting off this crater." Rex said.

"And hopefully a doctor." Cutup muttered painfully, due to his injured shoulder.

Tessa gave her brother a supportive look, and then looked up to see Gunships descending and the Troopers who weren't injured waved at them to get them their attention. Once one landed, everyone got on board, and they were all checked.

She was ok, but the Medic said she had to go to Medical, just in case.

The fly up to the Cruiser was short, but it gave her a moment to relax. The events of the day came crashing down on her, losing two of her brother who cared for her and looked out for her. Once they landed, she walked out and was in awe of the place. The only other ship she had ever been in was a transport ship, but this one was a full blown Cruiser.

Everyone looked at them, and they all shouted out cheers. Which Tessa blushed a little under her helmet. She didn't feel like she needed it, but they did just stop an invasion of their home.

Her squad took off their helmets, and she saw all the surprised looks once they saw her.

"Attention!" Commander Cody ordered.

Everyone who was present stood at attention, and Cody looked at Rex, who nodded.

"Today, a possible invasion of our home planet was foiled. Yes, the Commander and I were present. But we had help from four brave shinies, who aren't shinies anymore. And I would like to introduce you to someone." Rex said, and nodded at Tessa.

Tessa walked next to him and rubbed her arm, she wasn't really used to all of this attention.

"This person here is CT-2008, otherwise known as Huntress, but her squadmates call her Tess or Tessa. She's the only sister we have, and she proved she's one of us down on the moon. She's earned mine and all of our respect. Huntress, we salute you."

Rex, Cody, the rest of her squad and everyone else saluted her. She felt a swell of pride, and belonging. Her other brothers didn't know her, but she could feel that they thought she was one of them, female or not.

"Alright, you and your squad deserve some rest. But, report to Medical first, that's an order." Rex said.

Later, all four of them were in the Medical Bay. She and Echo had only gotten a few bumps, bruises and scratches. While Fives, he had a bruise on his shoulder where he ha gotten hit, and all he had to do was get some salve and a Bacta rub on it. While for Cutup, he had to spend time in the Bacta Tank. His shoulder was slightly cracked from the impact of the blaster bolt, and there was a possibility of infection.

Cutup himself wasn't a fan of it, and he ended up complaining. She and the others had always teased him about it, in order for him to feel better.

But, she, Echo and Fives had decided to stay with him while he was in it, after they were done being treated first. She was fiddling with her fingers, when she heard the door open and footsteps.

Two men had walked in, and all three of them stood up and saluted them. Due to them recognizing them as Jedi.

"At ease. I'm pretty sure your all tired after what happened today." The one with sandy blonde hair said, who seemed familiar to Tessa.

All three of them sat back down.

"Good, so I take it your three are Huntress, Echo and Fives, right?" He said.

Fives nodded and said," Yes sir, Captain Rex said we'd be folded into General Anakin Skywalker's, who is in charge of the 501st."

"Who our sister here thinks is cute." Echo joked.

The Jedi with ginger hair chuckled, while the other looked surprised. Tessa blushed, and glared at the two, who basically looked at her innocently.

"Well, I'm flattered Trooper. But, I think it will be frowned upon if an Officer dates a soldier." Anakin said with smirk.

Tessa mouth dropped, and then she heard snickering behind her. She looked at Echo and Fives with a pissed off, embarrassed look.

"I am going to castrate and murder you two di'kut's!" She seethed.

She then looked at General Skywalker and said," I'm sorry sir… their just idiots."

Anakin chuckled and said," It's alright. But I would honored to fight with you and your squad mates on the frontlines. General Kenobi the same."

"Yes, and you will see me often as well. Anakin and I still go on missions together. And Cody has spoken highly of you all. Which is why when your comrade is better, you all will be getting medals." Obi-Wan said.

Tessa beamed, and she high-fived Echo and Fives.

"Thank you sir." Fives said.

"No problem. I would also suggest getting some rest once your done being checked on. You deserve it. And Tessa, my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, wants to meet you sometime after you rest."

"Thank you, Generals. We appreciate all of this. We'll tell Cutup once he's out of the Bacta Tank." Echo said.

The Jedi bowed, while Tessa and the others stood up and saluted them, and they left.

"I can't believe it. After all of this, we get to fight on the frontlines, and with one of the most well known Jedi in the Republic." Fives excitedly said.

"Yeah, can you believe it Tess?" Echo said.

Tessa was giddy and happy about it. But, she had an issue to deal with, and she found the thing that would deal with it.

"Yeah, but first, who wants to go first?" She said, and help up her Vibro-Blade at them, and she had a glint in her eye.

Both Echo and Fives gulped.

* * *

 **Ouch, hate to be them.**

 **And no, there will be nothing going on between Tessa and Anakin, it was just a funny joke I thought of.**

 **Ori'vod- Big Brother**


	6. Where You Belong

**Thanks again for all the support! It really means a lot. After this is an episode chapter.**

 **I'm introducing Ahsoka into this, and I hope I get her character down right. I haven't written her in a while, not since my Jedi Through Time and Space series (which I really need to get back to writing). Also please check that story out please, it's a Doctor Who/Star Wars crossover.**

 **eecobeo: There won't be anything else on that, it was just a joke I thought of. Sure her brothers might tease her, but nothing else will happen. I also saw the DeviantArt picture, it looked pretty cool.**

 **rmarcano321: It just popped into my head. I think Palpatine won't really think anything of it. As long as Tessa or any other female clones carry out Order 66 along with their brothers, then he won't have any issues with them.**

 **I own none of the content, except for Tessa.**

* * *

 **Where you Belong**

After scaring Echo and Fives, they were all soon cleared to leave. They had went to the Quartermaster to get their assigned bunks, and the Unit they would be fighting with. Tessa and the others didn't have anything, besides their armor and weapons, considering the stuff they had was blown to smithereens.

When they got to the Barracks, Tessa dropped her Rifle near her bunk. She took off her chest armor; she always felt odd and a little uncomfortable sleeping in it. She kept the rest of her armor on and she was out like a light when her head hit the pillow.

Tessa had never experienced nightmares, but the one she had felt real. She was back on Rishi Moon, and she was with everyone, minus the Captain and the Commander.

They were defending the base, but all Tessa could see was shadows, and one-by-one, everyone was taken, and she was the only one left. She tried to shoot the shadows, but nothing would happen.

She woke up with a yelp when she was about to be taken, and looked around. She sighed in relief when she realizes she was still on the Resolute. She saw a nearby chrono-clock and she realized she had slept for 10 hours.

She looked around, and she didn't see anyone else, Echo and Fives must've woken up before her, probably to check on Cutup.

She yawned, got up, took the armor she took off and went to the refresher. She sighed in relief when the hot water hit her, and all the sweat and grime rolled off of her. After 10 minutes, she was done, got back into her protective suit, and then her armor.

She needed to get something to eat, but she had to report to Captain Rex first. She and the rest of her batch were assigned to Torrent Company, which unfortunately needed more men. She had read about how Torrent was almost wiped out back during the Battle of Teth. She hadn't met anyone who was a part of the Unit yet, she was sure she would meet them soon.

She walked and waited for the doors to open. Once it did, she was surprised to see someone at the other end.

A young Togruta female, who looked to be 14, was on the other side, she looked surprised as well, but she composed herself and grinned.

"Hi, you must be, Huntress. Jedi Padawan, and Commander, Ahsoka Tano." She greeted.

Tessa saluted her and said," Ma'am."

Ahsoka looked at her, as she was sizing her up, which made Tessa feel uncomfortable a little. Maybe she was doing a Jedi thing?

"Huh, so this is what a female clone looks like. I also like the hair." Ahsoka praised.

Tessa blushed a little and said," Thank you sir. I take it you're General Skywalker's Padawan?"

"Yeah, Skyguy's my Master. He told me to get you, you're needed in the Medical Bay. We can walk and talk. Also, you can keep the helmet off. And no need for the formalities, and you can relax. We're not on duty right now."

Tessa nodded, wondering what Skyguy meant, and relaxed. Only slightly, considering she was with someone of higher rank. They would pass Troopers, who would stop and stare at her, the ones without helmets, nodded at them or gave Tessa a smile, and she gave one back.

"So, when you said medbay, did something bad happen?" She asked, fearing about Cutup.

"No, your squadmate, Cutup is out. He has to wear cast for a couple days. Master Skywalker went to meet him, and he asked for you."

Tessa breathed a sigh of relief, glad that another brother didn't die.

"That's good. So, Commander, you're a Togruta, right?"

"Yeah, and I know what your going to say. I'm not related to Master Shaak Ti."

Tessa eyes widened and said," Did you read my mind… with your Jedi powers?"

Ahsoka laughed and said," Force no. Mind reading isn't something we can do. Also, you wouldn't believe how many times new Troopers had asked me that. I've only been Master Skywalker's Padawan for 2 months, and it's getting really annoying."

"Well, to be fair. On Kamino, we've only met handful of different species." Tessa said.

"You got me there."

They made it to the Medbay, and Ahsoka said," Well, I would go in there, but I'm needed on the bridge. And Tessa, welcome to the 501st, hope to see you again soon." She said with friendly smile.

Tessa grinned and said," Thank you Commander. Also I'm pretty sure your mom is proud of you."

Ahsoka looked confused but then gave her an unimpressed look and said," Seriously?"

Tessa giggled and said," Sorry ma'am, won't happen again." She said with a mock salute.

Ahsoka smirked and said," Something tells me we're going to become good friends. And I was talking to your squadmates earlier. I'm pretty sure General Skywalker isn't interested."

Tessa gaped while Ahsoka cackled as she walked off. Tessa smirked, she was starting to like Commander Tano.

She then walked inside the Medbay, and gave Cutup a bone crushing hug.

"Glad to see your ok, Cut."

Cutup chuckled with a small grimace and said," Yeah, but ease up, your sorta hurting my arm."

"Oh, sorry." She said and let go.

"So, why didn't you guys wake me up?" She continued.

"You looked sorta peaceful, and we didn't want to wake you. Which is funny, considering you're always the first one up." Fives said.

Tessa shrugged and said," Well, we all had a long day. So, any word on the medals?"

Echo nodded and said," Yeah, they said we'll receive them tomorrow. The Generals, Captain and Commander want us to get acquainted with everyone we'll be fighting with."

"One of them would be me." A medic said and patted Tessa on the shoulder. "The names Coric. Glad to meet you, sister."

"You too, how come I didn't see you when we were first in here?" Tessa asked.

"I was on break. Y'know, you've all been everyone has been talking about since yesterday."

Cutup chuckled and said," Yeah, she has that effect. When she's not on the range, she can be sarcastic, make jokes and cares for everyone. Also, she can be scary."

"But we love her, even if she's the youngest and our baby sister." Fives said and ruffled Tessa's hair.

She glared at him while the others laughed, but she rolled her eyes in good humor.

"And just so you know, I and everyone else won't think of you differently. Your one of us, no matter what gender." Coric said.

Tessa felt truly touched by that, for her slightly, she was worried they would all treat her differently, but she was glad to know that they wouldn't.

They knew she was one of them.

* * *

The next day, Tessa, Fives, Echo and Cutup walked up to the Generals, with the members of their new Unit on both sides. Tessa could feel a great sense of accomplishment, and personal pride. She glanced at her brothers on both sides, and they gave her encouraging looks. She had managed to talk to all of them since yesterday. And like Coric, they welcomed her with open arms, she was their only sister, but she was one of them. Although, the rest of her squad basically protected her, just in case anything happened, but nothing did. But they still did, just in case.

General Kenobi was the one to place the medal on her chest. She wasn't a Jedi, but she felt that he had an air of calmness, which he was nicknamed 'The Negotiator'. He also had an edge that come out at any second. While for General Skywalker, he had confidence, and she had seen him on the Holonet, and he was nicknamed 'The Hero With No Fear'. Which told her a lot about him as well.

"On behalf of the Republic, we thank you for your valiant service." General Kenobi said. Tessa knew that was sorta scripted for awards and Medals given to clones, but when General Kenobi said it, she could hear the sincerity in it. "And, we honor your comrade's sacrifice."

Tessa felt a pain of guilt, O'Niner, Nub, Droidbait and Hevy didn't deserve to die, they should've lived.

Both Generals bowed, while she and her brothers saluted them, and they walked off.

"Congratulations, your not shinies anymore." Rex praised.

Tessa grinned at that, but she face faltered a little and she knew what the others were thinking as well.

"Sir, with all due respect, we feel like we don't deserve this. The Outpost was destroyed, and too many of our brothers were killed." Tessa said.

Cody disagreed and said," That's where your wrong, if it weren't for you, the Republic wouldn't have been alerted to the Separatist invasion until it was too late."

"He's right, you all showed me that you all got what it takes to be in the 501st. Your comrades would've wanted you to survive. And like the General said, it's going to be an honor to fight alongside you all."

"Sir, yes sir." All four of them said and walked away, knowing they were being dismissed.

Tessa felt her Medal bounce every time she took a step. She realized something after thinking about the events of the past couple of days since arriving on the Resolute.

 _'This is where I belong.'_ She thought with a grin on her face.


	7. One's Individuality

**Thanks again for all the support! It means a lot! Tessa armor is revealed in this and her new Tattoo. Now, I'm not the best artists, but if any of you are and have an account in Deviantart, then I don't mind if you make a picture of Tessa in armor. I might even use it as a cover photo for this story.**

 **PurpleNightwing: Thanks, and you don't have to wait any longer :)**

 **abbylove777: Your wish has been granted.**

 **NOOoooooooooo: Just wanted to try something different.**

 **Mogor: More will come.**

 **rmarcano321: I'm not sure about that episode but I will for Kamino, Umbara and Citadel. Yes, it was a reference to when the Clone Wars aired. I'm not sure about the Vader's fist part.**

 **I own none of the content, just my OC's.**

* * *

 **One's Individuality**

It had only been a couple of days, and Tessa was busy trying to come up with something for her armor. She, the rest of her squad and other clones had a spot in the hanger for them to paint their armor. She and everyone else were in their full body suit, and no seemed to mind with her being there.

So far, she, Echo, Fives, and Cutup had come up with one matching patch they would put on any part of their armor, she was planning on putting it on her shoulder. The picture itself was a black and white Domino with 6 dots, with writing underneath saying 'For Domino' in Aurebesh.

The rest of their armor was up for them to decide for their own.

So far, Tessa had already figured out what she would put on her left shoulder pad. A stylized crosshairs target with a DC-15A Rifle in the middle, with the words 'One Shot One Kill' in Aurebesh on the bottom. She also had a long stripe on her arms, some blue on her knee guards. She also had a small stripe on her chest that stopped at her midriff. On her calfs, she had a stripe that started from the top, to the bottom of blue with white lines going down.

She was pretty satisfied with her work, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what to do with her helmet. All she had done with it was to add some paint to the top of the fin on her helmet.

She decided to keep the rest of it blank, just in case she had an idea later.

"Huh, not bad." Cutup said, as he looked at hers.

"Thanks, brother. How are you doing?" She said as she looked.

On his helmet, he had the jag eyes on like Captain Rex. Which made sense, considering Cutup had told her that he admired him, and hoped to be like him. A blue line went on the back of it. He had the 'For Domino' patch on his front right calf. One thing that she found cool was that he had lines on his arms that looked like a snake, but it turned out it was supposed to look like the Rishi Eel that almost ate him.

At first when he told them that, they thought it sounded crazy, but Cutup explained that it was his way to face his fears, and fight them. And the eyes, were on the top part of his gloves, and he a tiny bit of red to make it look like it's eyes.

Tessa suggested getting a tattoo, but they all groaned, Tessa also slightly gagged when he made a joke by saying he didn't want to damage his beautiful face with the ink.

And finally there was an upside down triangle that went to where the armor stopped in the neck area, and stopped where the chest armor ended on the bottom.

"Well, I'm already done, just waiting for it to dry. How come you didn't paint your helmet?"

Tessa shrugged and said," I couldn't come up with an idea. I'll figure it out once inspiration hits me."

"Or maybe I can slap or hit you on the head, sister?" Cutup mischievously said.

Tessa looked at the paintbrush in her hand and said nonchalantly," Y'know, I can mess up your armor, right?"

Cutup didn't look scared, he merely smirked and ruffled her hair. Tessa gave him a mock glare, but she was failing with her small smile.

She looked at her armor again, and felt the side of her face.

"Do you of any flowers that would work for a tattoo?" She asked him.

Cutup shrugged and said," How would I know, I'm a soldier, not a… Echo, do you the name for someone who's works or into plants?"

"That would be a Botanist." He said.

Tessa smirked and said," Do you have a secret hobby you like brother?"

Fives and Cutup chuckled while Echo rolled his eyes and said," No, I'm just learning anything else besides being a soldier and war. And yes, looking up history and information is a hobby."

"So, what kind of flower do you suggest then?" Fives asked.

Echo thought about it for a moment and said," The only one I can think of is a Nova Lily. Unless you want something that could eat you."

"Just what kind of plants are able to eat people?" Cutup incredulously asked.

Echo shrugged and said," There's plenty, but I can't think of anything."

Tessa thought about for a moment, and the more she thought about, the more she liked it. She was a girl after all, and she needed to show her feminine side.

"I think that will work. Do you know anyone who's doing Tattoo's now?" Tessa asked, starting to get excited.

Fives spoke up and said, "I heard someone by the name of Rota, does them."

"How did he get that name?" Echo asked.

"I heard that he loves using the Z-6, and I think that would be him on the other side of the hanger bay." Fives said.

The other three looked to where he was pointing. Past the other clones painting their armor was someone who had makeshift tattoo station, and was busy with someone. He had a small Mohawk and the side of his head he had a tattoo that said 'I Eat Droids For Breakfast' in Aurebesh. He also seemed to be a little bigger than everyone else, which showed he probably exercised and worked out a lot.

"Can you guys watch my armor while I go talk to him?" Tessa asked.

"Sure sister, and don't worry, we'll take good care of your armor." Fives said with a tone Tessa found suspicious, and a little worried.

"Mess up my work and your all dead." She said and walked off.

As she walked, she felt odd walking around without her armor on, she didn't feel odd with her being around her brothers. They didn't care back on Kamino, and they didn't care then. The only times they looked at her was when new clones or clones who haven't seen her, meet her for the first time.

Rota was busy with inking the back of someone's head when Tessa stood behind him. She cleared her throat, to get his attention.

"Hang on a second brother; I'll be right with you." He absentmindedly said.

Tessa smirked and said," You don't have time for a sister?"

Rota and the clone he was working on stopped and turned around. They both blinked, and Tessa rolled their eyes at them.

Rota then put his needle to the side and said," Sorry… uh, what I can help you with?"

"I see that your busy, I can wait."

The clone who was getting the tattoo said," No it's fine, he told me he was just adding some color to it. My name is Flash by the way."

"Why Flash?"

Flash smirked and said," I was the fastest runner back on Kamino. I could run laps around my batchmates. How did you get your name?"

"Best and still am the best shot in my squad. I can hit anything, moving targets though, still having trouble. They gave me the name Huntress, after the high scores I got in the Shooting Range. My squadmates then shortened it to Tessa, but they still call me Huntress."

Rota nodded and said," Well, it'll only take one more minute, then I'll help you, sister."

Tessa still felt giddiness when her brothers who weren't her squadmates calling her that.

By the time the Needle started moving, Echo, Fives, Cutup in their newly painted armor, along with Flash, watched as their sister got marked. They had her armor next to her, once she was done and she could put it on.

"It's looking good, Tess." Echo praised.

"It's looking good, Tess." Cutup mimicked.

The others laughed, and Tessa had to hold in a giggle, or else Rota would mess up. Echo glared at his brother, and rolled his eyes.

Tessa hissed a little at the slight pain, but she powered through it. After a couple of more minutes, Rota finished, he got a mirror and showed her his work.

"So, what do you think?"

Dark green vines traveled from her neck, to the side of her skull where she had shaved it off. Two leaves were on each side, and the blossomed Nova Lily was at the end with the colors, purple, blue and dark red.

Tessa let out a squeal and hugged him.

"I love it, thank you!" She praised.

Rota chuckled at her giddiness and said," Thanks, maybe after the war I should open a Tattoo Shop."

Fives chuckled and said," I can see that. C'mon Tess, we got a shift soon. And we don't want to be late.

Tessa nodded and strapped on her armor. She felt a swell of happiness of the designs she had done for her armor and tattoo, and she felt complete.

She felt she was ready to fight this war, alongside her brothers.

* * *

 **The Tattoo idea came from Lucky to be Alive, so the credit goes to Vagabond-Minded.**

 **Till next time.**


	8. DownfallDuel of the Droids

**Longest chapter so far, besides the episodes for this chapter, I will also introduce the other clones in the squad Domino was folded into which is called Delta. The clones in this squad aren't OC's, they are actually the remaining clones that survived Teth. I found out about them while reading another clone wars story. But to make them different, they have different roles and personalities than the other story.**

 **I own none of the content.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Downfall/Duel of the Droids**

A few weeks later, Tessa was busy guarding the Armory of the ship, along with someone else from her squad, which was Delta, whose name was Nax. So far, there hadn't been any battles lately, but from what she heard, the Republic lost a battle, and Skywalker's Fleet was sent to protect a planet that was in the direct path of General Grevious himself.

She had heard the Republic's hold on the Outer Rim would diminish if they lose the planet. She was hoping to see some action, nothing much had really happened. Well for her and the rest of Delta. There had been a couple of skirmishes, but nothing that required the entire 501st to be mobilized.

She had asked Captain Rex when she'll see some action. He told her it would come soon when the next time they would be needed for boots on the ground. That didn't help, but she had to take what she could get.

She had only talked to Commander Tano a couple of times, but not enough to actually hang out and talk. That was what she said, and Tessa was surprised her superior was actually interested in getting to know her.

The rest of her squad in Delta were pretty cool, and treated her with the same respect as her batchmates in Domino. And she had gotten to know all of them.

Zeer was the squad leader, he was kind, and strict, and he had told her that he personally told the others to treat her with respect. And if she had any trouble, she could come to him. To put it in his words "You're our only sister, so that means we gotta protect you. And the fact you're the youngest, that's an added bonus to protect our little sister." But he also said he wouldn't try to keep her from doing her own thing, and let her prove herself.

Attie was their heavy weapons and explosives expert. He was known to always use the Z-6, and people would've thought he would've been boisterous and loud, but he was surprisingly calm and reserved. Tessa felt that he and Hevy would've gotten along just fine, even though the utter mayhem they could've cause made her feel worried.

Coric was their Medic, he was strict when it came to the safety and well being of the men. He wasn't the kind to cut corners, which meant if he felt that you weren't fully healed, then he'll keep you strapped down to a bed if he had to. But he was laid back when he wasn't on duty, and was a good Sabaac player. Which was one of the few things that Tessa wasn't good at, and she was relieved that the same went for Cutup.

Del, was the mechanic/radioman. He helped with communications, and from what Tessa could see, was a great Sabaac player. He was also the silent type, who rarely did talk, but he always had everyone's back, and was loyal.

Nax was the one who she had gotten along with the most, due to being the sharpshooter the squad, until she had joined them. He was pretty energetic, and had a good sense of humor that Cutup took a liking too. And he was someone you can count on. Once he had found out she was a great shot, he had challenged her to a friendly shooting match. Which ended in her winning, and Nax jokingly saying they will have a rematch that would prove who was the better has shot in Beta.

Echo, Fives and Cutup had jokingly said in fake fear that theirs two of them now. That earned a laugh from the rest of the squad, including Nax. While Tessa rolled her eyes at how stupid her brothers can be sometimes. But she could never stop loving them, even though they could be idiots sometimes.

Tessa sighed for what felt like the 20th time, and Nax chuckled.

"The glory of all of this boring to you, sis?" He quipped.

"I still find this bogus how I found myself stuck here." She muttered.

Nax shrugged and said, "Well, I'm not the one who lost the Sabaac game."

Fives had somehow roped her into playing Sabaac with her him and the rest of the squad, along with Cutup. It was fun, they helped her and gave her pointers, and she had somehow made a bet with Attie where if she lost then she'll take his shift with guarding the Armory, and if he lost, he'll let her use his Z-6 for next target practice. She wasn't interested in using it, but she couldn't pass up a challenge. So they had a one-on-one and she lost after 10 plays. And here she was now.

She was originally going on patrol around the ship, but now Attie got that job.

"I suck at that game, still don't understand how you guys managed to rope me in."

Tessa could tell Nax was smirking under his helmet and said," Well, you have been complaining about not seeing any action lately. And after the boys begged and Zeer making it a 'mandatory team exercise' to help bring in squad unity, so you're pretty much stuck here."

"Shut up." She said and Nax laughed.

 _"All hands, prepare to go to your battle stations. I repeat, all personnel, this is not a drill. All pilots prepare your ships."_ Admiral Yularen's voice ranged through the Intercom, and then the General Quarters alarm started to go off.

"Uh, what should we do?" She asked, trying to stay calm.

"We stay put, unless we're told otherwise." Nax said and went closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; everything's going to be fine." He said reassuringly.

Tessa nodded, trusting her older brother's words.

* * *

The battle lasted for around 30 minutes. From time to time, the ship would slightly shake from Separatists fire hitting the ship. The first 15 minutes, she and Nax were relieved, and they found themselves watching the battle from a window.

From what she heard, General Skywalker was leading the charge, while Commander Tano stayed on the bridge, but she didn't know where the Captain was. Also, she couldn't explain it, but she could see blue blaster bolts firing behind the Separatists ships.

From what she had heard from everyone else, and the few times she had talked to Rex and Ahsoka, was that General Skywalker was known to be unorthodox and thought up some interesting plans.

She and everyone else had cheered when the last Seppie ship was soon destroyed. But none of the pilots were returning yet. And the intercom went off to tell the Gunships to get the Walkers out of the Asteroid Field and to start a search party.

Tessa and everyone soon dispersed, but were slightly worried what was going on. Tessa had an hour break, she would've thought more of what was going on, but it didn't involve her. She was feeling hungry so she went to the mess.

It wasn't until a couple of days later, when she was patrolling the ship when she got a call on her comm.

"This is Huntress." She said.

 _"Huntress, this is Captain Rex, you're needed in the Hanger Bay. Right now."_ Rex said.

"Uh, yes sir, I'll be right there." Tessa said.

Tessa jogged and wondered what the Captain wanted. From what his voice suggested, it sounded important, and she wondered if the rest of her squad had been called as well.

When she had gotten to the Hanger Bay, she saw the Captain, the Commander and a couple of other troopers near a ship that looked like it would fall apart soon.

Tessa jogged up to the Captain, saluted, and said," Sir."

"At ease, we got an assignment, and you're going to be a part of it. You and the others will be briefed once we take off." Rex said.

Tessa interest sparked, finally doing something that wasn't boring, but then she realized what they were going to fly in.

"In that thing, Captain? It looks like it might fall apart at any second. Who's the idiot who owns that piece of junk?"

"That would be General Skywalker, Tess." Ahsoka said with amusement, as she walked down the ramp.

The Captain and the others coughed, which meant they were masking their laughs.

"Oh." She weakly said.

Ahsoka giggled and said," C'mon boys, she's prepped. Let's go."

Tessa and the others ran up the ramp of the 'Twilight', that's what Captain Rex said the name was. And after a minute, the ship took off, and went into Lightspeed.

Rex explained that for the past couple of days, General Skywalker had been looking for his Astromech droid after the battle. And after getting a replacement, he had went off to the last known location, and they soon received his locator beacon. So it was only a matter of time for him to get into trouble. The second or main objective was to find a Separatist Listening Post that the Military was looking for.

She looked down at the DC-15S she had to use for patrol, and wished she brought her Rifle. The jump they did was only going to take 5 minutes.

She was in the common room with the other Troopers, brothers she hadn't gotten the chance to meet yet. She had made it a promise to meet everyone on the ship, she had even met Admiral Yularen when he said his congratulations to her and Domino.

She took off her helmet, and looked at everyone else.

"So, we might be here for a while. The names Huntress, your only sister, what's yours?"

The rest of them took off their helmets. Obvious amusement and surprise.

"Baker."

"Denal."

"Grits."

"Post."

Denal chuckled and said," Y'know, I've been hearing about you. I just thought people were joking, but here I am, with my sister."

Tessa shrugged and said," I'm used to it. The attention of it all, still getting used it."

"Meh, don't worry about. For all we know, more of you will probably be made soon. Brothers and sisters fighting side-by-side." Baker hopefully said.

"Yeah, and if that doesn't happen. You got a literal Army of brothers to help and protect you." Grits said.

"Thanks, but not too much, I need to experience things on my own."

Post had a mischievous look and said," Oh really? Then should we give you the talk about you know what?"

Tessa raised a brow and said," What?"

Before Post could say anything, the intercom went off and Ahsoka said," Hold on boys, we are about to get out of Lightspeed. It could be rough, so hang on!"

"We'll finish this later." Post said with a smirk.

"Word of advice, just forget it." Denal said with a shake of his head.

All of them placed their helmets back on, and the familiar pull of getting out of Lightspeed was felt. The sound of lasers and explosions echoed from outside, and the back hatch soon opened. They all went to hanger, and saw General Skywalker's ship make a crash landing, and the hatch closed.

"Everyone buckle up! It's going to be a tight fit for a moment, and hang on for Lightspeed!" Ahsoka said.

"Now what does that mean?" Tessa asked.

"Possibly something dangerous." Baker said.

Tessa soon got her answer when the ship picked up speed, and then the ship started to rock and screech outside for a brief moment, which she ended up falling out her seat. And then the Twilight made the jump.

Tessa got up and sat back down in her seat, but she and the others stood back up to salute the General, but he looked to be pretty annoyed, so he didn't acknowledge them and walked to the cockpit.

"What's his problem?" Tessa asked, and others shrugged.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since rescuing the General, and they finally found something that may have something to do with the droid. Tessa was standing in the cockpit with the General, Commander and Captain, watching as the lights of Lightspeed returning to normal space. The transmission they had found was last heard from a nearby moon.

Tessa wouldn't say it out loud, but she thought it was a waste of time looking for one measly droid. But she had found out they needed to find it or destroy it, due to it having sensitive information. So no matter what, the droid was important.

General Skywalker then called General Kenobi to let him know what was going on. He was originally going to send some Cruisers to take care of it, but considering Skywalker's droid was there, he allowed them to see what they could find, and destroy the listening post.

Everyone, minus the pilot, got ready in the small hanger, they were going to free fall to the Battle Sphere and use their jetpacks to cushion their fall, while the Jedi would use the Force.

"You ever jetpacked out of training?" She asked Denal.

"Yeah, on Christophsis, don't worry, you'll do fine." He reassured.

She nodded, and she had to stifle a laugh, when Ahsoka told Rex he was carrying General Skywalker's new droid R3-S6.

The Twilight was soon over the Battle Sphere, and the back hatch opened. The sound of the thunder coming from the clouds was heard, and the sky looked like it was approaching dawn. Everyone walked out a few feet and looked around.

"Follow me boys!" Ahsoka yelled excitedly, sprinted and jumped off the ship.

Tessa laughed and said with the enthusiasm," See you ad'ika's at the bottom!" And proceeded to jump as well.

The rest of them looked at each other, and soon followed suit.

If Tessa had her helmet off, she would've felt the wind through her hair. She basically whooped in excitement and joy. She couldn't wait to tell the others once they all got back. She looked up and noticed everyone else started to get closer. General Skywalker manage to pass her and free fell next to Ahsoka.

As soon as they were close enough, Tessa and the others activated their jetpacks and started to do a controlled descent. Both Jedi landed while she and the rest of her brothers followed suit.

"Next time! You're lugging this Astromech around!" Rex pointed at Baker.

She and the clones laughed, and she could tell Baker was glaring at them.

Anakin got to work on making an entrance, and they soon jumped down into a hallway. The all crept through it, and then saw two droids, and they didn't see them. Tessa walked up to one of them from behind, and snapped it's head off.

"What the!?" The other said, but Captain Rex shot it.

They all then jogged down the hallway, and then found a access point.

"Alright Stubby, get to work." Anakin told the droid.

R3 rolled over to it, and a map of the station came from his projector.

"We are here." Rex said, pointing at their signatures. "The reactors are 30 floors below us, there."

"Ahsoka, you take the squad, and blow up those reactors. Gravity will do the rest. We'll meet at the landing bay" He said as he took off his backpack and gave it to her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, even though she knew.

"I'm just going to have a little look around."

"I hope you find Artoo in one piece."

Anakin nodded and took off. Tessa, Ahsoka and the others went the other way.

"I still find it hard to grasp why he cares about this droid so much." Tessa said.

Ahsoka looked at her, but didn't look angry and said," He told me the story. He's known R2 since he was nine, and they've been through a lot together."

"Huh, I'm going to need to meet him, once we finish this."

"Yeah, he has quite the personality." Ahsoka said, as she looked back again for a quick moment, and then stopped.

"Where's Goldie?" Ahsoka asked. "Hang on I'll be right back." She said and ran back the way they came.

"So, how are you enjoying your first mission?" Rex asked Tessa.

"Pretty good, I got to skydive! Now that is something you'll never forget." She happily said, and the Captain and the others chuckled.

Ahsoka came back with Goldie, and they all ran to the Reactor Room. It didn't take them that long, and the only problem was that it was Ray Shielded.

After Ahsoka told Anakin, R3 got to work.

"Oh, this'll be good." Rex muttered.

Tessa would've asked him what he meant, but she started to hear footsteps. And the others heard it as well.

"Looks like we'll be having company. He better hurry up." She said.

"Do you think R3's going to open up that door, anytime soon?" Rex asked.

"He's working on it. Patience Captain." Ahsoka defended.

Tessa got to cover and said," Well, Commander, I don't think the droids will wait for us."

She took a silent breath, and she sorta missed when the others joked by saying she was in the zone.

Post snorted and said," Yeah, I agree with her."

"I can always hot-wire it, sir." Denal suggested.

"Hurry up, Goldie." Ahsoka worriedly said.

"I think we've run out of time." Rex said as the Droids came within firing range.

"Blast'em!" The lead droid said and they fired at them.

Tessa and the others fired back as well. For a brief moment, Tessa had a flashback from Rishi, but she shook it off, and blasted a droid. She soon heard a noise, and saw that the blast doors had been closed, and she groaned.

But she had saw something in the corner of her eye, and saw Super-Battle Droids coming up behind them.

"Ok, we are now surrounded on both sides." She said.

Ahsoka switched sides, and started to deflect the other blaster bolts coming from behind them.

'Ok, joints in the legs. That'll take'em out.' Tessa thought, but there was a lot of incoming fire that she had a problem aiming at that general point.

"Rex, droid poppers, now!" Ahsoka ordered.

Rex nodded and threw one at the Super-Battle Droids. The droids then tried to shoot it, but they were soon hit with the EMP, and were shut down.

"Hey, kid, give it a go." Rex said and tossed another at Tessa.

Tessa grinned under her helmet and said," Yes sir!"

She activated it, and threw it at a droid. it bounced off its head and onto the ground. It then picked it up, and the droids were then taken out.

"Nice throw." Grits praised, as he and the others got out of their cover.

"Thanks, it's all in the wrist."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said," Alright, let's see-"

"They sent a child to destroy my station?" A robotic voice said.

Tessa and the others turned around. Tessa held back a yelp when she saw the leader of the Droid Army, under Count Dooku. General Grevious was tall, and he activated a Lightsaber. She had heard about him on the Holo, but he was way scarier and intimidating in person.

"The Republic must be running out of Jedi." He said in mock amusement.

"You must be General Grievous." Ahsoka stated.

Grevious laughed, the kind of laugh that a villain would do, and then he coughed. Tessa would've been worried, but considering he was the enemy, she didn't care.

"He's just another Tinny, boys. Let's scrap him like the rest." Ahsoka confidently said and activated her Lightsaber.

Tessa would've said he wasn't just another one, and that she was being too confident, but now was not the time.

Ahsoka sprinted and swung her Saber, but Grevious blocked it. She then parried and tried again, but Grevious blocked that as well. He then hit her with his arm, and she was sent flying into a wall, and fell.

That left Tessa and the others. They all started to fire, but Grevious kept blocking them. One deflected shot hit Baker, and he went down. Grevious then jumped high, and Tessa was feeling increasingly worried, and everyone fired as he went into the air. He landed right in front of them, and Tessa ended up getting kicked hard into a wall, and passed out.

* * *

"Huntress? Wake up… sister, c'mon." A voice said.

Tessa groaned, and felt her head was pounding. She blinked a couple of times, and saw the concerned face of Captain Rex. Denal was helping Baker up, who was cradling his shoulder.

"Ugh… felt like a Rancor hit me." She mumbled.

Rex helped her up, and she got her helmet from him, and placed it on. She looked at Grit's and Post, but Rex shook his head, and she hung her head a bit.

"C'mon, Commander Tano told us to continue the mission. Your going to have help Baker." Rex said.

Tessa shook her head to get the last of the grogginess out, and helped Baker up.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

Baker grimaced and said, "Well, I got shot, so I'll be fine, you?"

"I got beat up by a tin can, not the highlight of my day." Tessa mumbled and Baker chuckled.

It didn't take them that long to open the Reactors doors, and to arm the explosives. Once they finished that, they went to the landing bay where everyone else will meet them. They had encountered a small resistance, but they managed.

Tessa was the last out of the hallway that led to the hanger. The Twilight, General Skywalker, another clone who Tessa hadn't talked to yet, and both R6 and another Astromech, who she assumed was R2-D2, were there. But Ahsoka wasn't there yet.

"Huntress, take him to the ship, and get him checked out. We'll be back. Once we find Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Yes, sir." She said.

Before the group could run off, the doors closed and locked.

Tessa frowned and saw R6 using the port, and the bay doors closed as well. She was starting to have a bad feeling.

"What is the matter with you? Are you trying to get us killed?" Anakin angrily asked.

Tessa heard something activating and three Vulture Droids landed on the platform. Tessa then moved Baker behind some crates.

"I have a bad feeling about this, sir." Rex said.

"Uh, sir, I think the droid works for the other side." Tessa said.

Anakin activated his Lightsaber and said," That double-crossing droid is a spy." He agreed.

To make matters worse, more Super's marched behind them, and aimed their weapons as them, and fired.

Anakin and the other ran while deflecting, or blasting the droids. Tessa got up, and was about to help Baker, when Anakin stopped her.

"I got him, you cover us." He said, and she nodded.

She handed Baker his blaster, as he was carried by Anakin, and Tessa ran while fire her blaster at the droids. They managed to get behind some crates, and Baker was placed next to her.

"Can you fight?" She asked.

"Might as well." He said, as he managed to prop himself up and fired.

Tessa fired back, regular droids she can handle. She didn't know about Vulture Droids, and wished to have a Rocket Launcher right now.

She aimed at the legs and fired a couple of rounds. The droid went down and she smirked in satisfaction, but they were running out of time and room.

"Captain, trigger the explosives." Anakin said.

"But, sir, we're still in the station." Rex objected.

"You just let me worry about the details."

'It was official, he's either smart or crazy.' Tessa thought.

"Sir yes sir." Rex said and pressed the button on the detonator.

Tessa felt the explosion, but it wasn't that hard, and she was glad the gravity wasn't disabled, or else things would've been more different. She saw a bright glow coming from a ventilation shaft, and Ahsoka kicked it open. She then jumped on a Vulture Droid, and the other fired at it, but she jumped onto that one, sliced it, and jumped off and landed near General Skywalker.

'Man, Jedi are pretty wizard.' Tessa thought, and ducked when a blaster bolt came close.

"General Skywalker, there are fuel cells over here." Rex said.

"Then get ready, Rex." Anakin said.

Rex looked at Tessa and said," It's all yours kid, blow'em up."

Tessa grinned at the challenge and said," You can count on me, sir."

Anakin lifted one with the Force and tossed it at the droids. Tessa aimed and fired. The fuel cell exploded and destroyed the remaining Vulture and Super's.

"Yes! I'm the man! Or girl." Tessa cheered.

Everyone chuckled at her remark, and the hanger bay doors opened.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Skywalker ordered and everyone got onto the Twilight.

Tessa got Baker to the small Infirmary, and gave him a shot, just like Coric had taught her. She had gotten a little bit interested in Medic work, and asked him for some pointers, which he was more than happy to do it.

"That will hold you over until we get back to the Resolute." She said and was about to leave.

"Hey, Tess. You did good today." Baker said.

Tessa smiled and walked out. She sat down in the common room, and grimaced slightly. She had to guess she was feeling the after-effects of Grevious kicking her.

"You should probably get yourself checked out, once we get back to the ship." Rex said, as he walked in with his helmet off.

"I will sir, thanks."

Rex smirked and said," At least you got quite a story to tell your squad."

Tessa nodded and relaxed.

First official mission, and it was quite the experience.

* * *

 **I might do an in-between chapter and then go onto Jedi Crash.**

 **Ad'ika- It has different meaning's but for this one it mean's 'Boys'.**

 **Till next time and May The Force Be With You**


	9. Jedi Crash

**Next chapter is here folks! Next chapter will be Defenders of Peace, and after that, I'm not sure if I'll go straight into Blue Shadow Virus arc or do Trespass first.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **J** **edi Crash**

Tessa was walking down the hallway, on patrol when the Intercom went off.

 _"All stations prepare for Lightspeed, and prepare all weapons for combat. We are heading into a hot zone."_ The Admiral said.

Tessa then felt the familiar pull, and started to make her rounds again. It had been a couple of weeks since the Listening Station. When they had gotten back, she had found out she had few bruised ribs but nothing major. Her squad basically congratulated her on the mission, while her batch mates made her swore she wouldn't go up against Grevious again.

She wasn't mad at the latter; she was going to leave fighting Grevious to the professionals, as in the Jedi. Unless she had a Sniper Rifle, and he was at a good distance, then she'll fight him. But the good thing was, that her armor got a small dent and a little wear, she would consider that a battle scar in a way.

After that, not much else had been happening, then again, she was assigned on inventory duty, which was to take stock, see if they needed anything or was missing anything. That job was for the newer clones, but a small part of her felt she had a little seniority, considering she had already fought in two battles already. Delta hadn't been called for anything, along with some other squads in Torrent.

The most interesting thing that had happened was when Ahsoka had been called to help General Luminara, who was in charge of Separatist, Nute Gunray. They had talked about it, when she and Ahsoka had the time.

After the whole thing with the Listening Station, Ahsoka would drop by and hang out with the squad when she had the time. It was funny how Zeer almost had a Heart Attack when she had first came in the first time, and no one had noticed. Thinking it was Coric, who was due to be on break and was going to hang out with them.

But, they soon realized when Tessa had casually said hi to her, and everyone scrambled to their feet and stood attention. The only one who didn't do it was her, and Zeer had given her a look. But both females had laughed, due to them planning it beforehand, when Ahsoka had the time to hand out with them.

Which got a laugh from everyone, and fake reprimand from Zeer.

But Gunrey had gotten away, due to Dooku's Assassin and a traitorous Senate Guard. And also General Skywalker and Kenobi were taken hostage by Pirates, along with Count Dooku, but were rescued, but Dooku had escaped as well.

Those events had spanned almost a month, and she was itching for some more action. This was going to be the form of wherever they were heading to.

After the announcement was made, and the trip to Lightspeed went smooth, she jogged back to the barracks. Battle Stations meant everyone had to be on high alert, and report to their squads and positions. So she had to go back to the barracks and wait for Zeer to give out orders.

She rounded a corner, and almost ran into someone.

"Sorry, my bad." She said, and looked at the person.

She then stood at attention, and saluted Captain Rex, who had two Troopers with him.

"It's fine, Huntress, no harm. I take it your headed to the Barracks to be with Delta?"

"Yes, sir."

Rex nodded and said," Well, change of plans. Contact Zeer and tell him you are with me. C'mon." He said, and he and the other two troopers took off.

Huntress blinked, and then ran after them, and activated her comlink.

"Sergeant, I'm with Captain Rex. He needs me for something." She said.

 _"Alright, just don't fight Grevious."_ He said, with a chuckle, and ended the call.

Tessa snorted in amusement, and fell behind the other two troopers. She soon figured out they were heading to the Hanger Bay.

"We'll be exiting Lightspeed in a moment. We're going to rescue General Secura, Commander Bly and help the 327th who are losing badly to the Separatists." Rex explained.

Tessa then felt the familiar pull again, and heard the General Quarters alarm. A minute later, Anakin and Ahsoka ran into the hanger.

"Rex, are the Gunships prepped?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir, their ready for takeoff." Rex said.

Anakin nodded and said," Good, Aayla doesn't have much time, let's move."

"Kid, you're with us." Rex said to Tessa, and ran after him.

Ahsoka grinned as she and Tessa ran after them, and said," Looks like we got another mission together, Tess."

Tessa grinned under her helmet and said," It appears so, Commander."

It didn't dawn on her that they were heading into a sky battle between Republic and Separatist forces, and the Republic was losing. What she could describe when the Gunships took off, and flew out, was complete chaos. Two Republic Cruisers were taking on heavy damage and were in danger of being destroyed, with another already falling down to the planet. A couple of Separatist ships were firing down on them, and she could see fighters dogfighting. And she was seeing Rocket Droids fly around and invade the remaining Cruisers.

She knew that they were heading into a hot zone, but she was wondering why the pilots hadn't closed the blast doors. That's why, she was holding onto the grips as tight as she could.

"I know, first time is nerve racking. You'll get used to it." Rex said.

She knew she was a soldier, but how could someone get used to something like this.

 _"Rocket Droids! Incoming!"_ The pilot yelled into their comms.

She heard the rockets and turrets fire outside. One droid managed to get on top of theirs, and tried to get the pilot. General Skywalker told them to take care of it, while he was going to find General Secura in the ship.

Tessa thought he was crazy, and Ahsoka voiced her opinion on it.

"Master, are you sure that's the wisest thing-"

Before she could finish, Anakin jumped out and used a nearby Rocket Droid as a stepping stone, and soon made it into the ship.

"How is he not dead yet sir?" Tessa asked in disbelief.

"We've all been wondering the same thing, no clue yet." Ahsoka quipped.

Their Gunship was the last one, and it was going into a dive. Everyone inside held on for dear life, and the Gunship soon crashed into the ship. They got their bearings and soon jumped out. She saw a couple of Super's behind them, and fired a couple of shots at their legs, and they went down.

She was glad she had used her personal Rifle for patrol. As soon as everyone had gotten off, they just followed the path of droid destruction General Skywalker had left them. While also taking out more droids, and trying to stay up, due to the ship getting hit and explosions everywhere.

Tessa found this sorta fun. She then had a thought of if Attie was here, and if Hevy was alive, they would've cleared the hallways in record time. They would've been different personality wise, but explosives and weapons they would bond over.

They soon made it to where General Skywalker was, and Tessa got to see him stab a Super, and Force Toss it into a group of them, which created a path to General Secura and Commander Bly.

"Nice entrance, Skywalker." General Secura said as they got to her.

They all started to run, taking out droids as they went. Tessa knew the plan, a ship was going to dock and get them out of there. And it was basically a race against time, they were running in a floating death trap that would be destroyed at any minute.

But she gotta hand it to the people at the Shipyards; they knew how to build a sturdy and strong ship. Considering what she had seen outside.

The Republic Military hardware at its finest.

"So, your CT-2008, Huntress?" Bly asked.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"Nice having you sister, there's been reports of you around the GAR. Glad to fight along side you." He said.

"Thank you sir." She said with a small grin.

They soon rounded a corner, and found a lone Battle Droid.

"Uh, hold it!" It said and pointed it's blaster at them.

Tessa found it funny and General Skywalker's response was to activate his Lightsaber. Unfortunately, the doors behind and next to it opened, and more droids walked in.

The droid seemed to get a confidence boost with it pointing it's blaster at them again. Ahsoka and Aayla activated their Sabers and deflected the blaster bolts. And took off running down another hallway, but Tessa was the last person and managed to destroy the droid.

In her mind, she wasn't going to give it the satisfaction that it wasn't going to be destroyed. It took them another minute to finally get to the docking bay, which was relief, because the ship was shaking more.

"It's too late!" Anakin yelled.

Tessa turned to see a wall of fire charging fast at them. She felt something take hold of her, and then found herself and everyone else, flung closer to the docking doors. She would've had time to think what had happened, but Ahsoka yelled out for Anakin.

"What is he doing?" She asked.

"No time! We'll get him, you guys get on the ship!" Ahsoka said as she and Aayla went to open the blast doors.

Tessa nodded, and the rest of them got onto the ship. It took them a few minutes, but the ship finally detached and flew back to the Resolute. Tessa met the other two clones, who were named Cameron and Lucky, while another clone who was coincidentally named Flash, like the one she knew back on the Resolute, but he was part of the 327th.

Another problem soon arose as the ship started to shake. Then the next thing she knew, they were pulled into Lightspeed.

"Did we dock to the Resolute?" Flash asked.

"Not sure, but my gut tells me that something bad is going to happen." Tessa fearfully said.

* * *

Unfortunately, her assumption was correct. Turned out some enemy fire hit the ship, knocked out the pilot, who accidentally activated the Hyperdrive. They were almost incinerated when they almost crashed into a star, but they missed it, but then crashed landed onto a nearby planet.

Now she was helping Flash build fire, while the others built a makeshift shelter for Anakin. It was already close to nighttime. And she gotta admit, the sunset was pretty beautiful.

On Kamino, the sun rarely came out, and most of the time, all she saw was rain, and dark clouds.

And the fact this was her first planet with grass and trees. It looked like it could go on for miles. But her curiosity was outweighed by her fear of what was happening right now.

"I'm not the only one who is freaked out right now, right?" She said.

"Same, let's hope we figure a way out of this." Flash said.

A low, loud roaring was heard in the distance, and that made the hairs on the back of her head stand up.

She, Flash and the others looked around, and had their weapons at the ready. When nothing happened, they lowered their weapons.

"If you don't mind me asking, General Secura. Where exactly are we going?" By asked, and Tessa could hear the slight fear in his voice.

"To find the people who live on this planet." She responded.

"Where are we going to find them? We have no idea where they are."

"Sir, didn't you find a tablet earlier that had a drawing? I mean, it could be a landmark somewhere." Tessa suggested.

Ahsoka agreed by saying," She's right, the drawing showed giant trees. Which means they might live by them."

"Very good deduction. We should leave now." General Secura said.

Ahsoka talked to Anakin, to promise they were going to return, and then she went to Tessa.

"Think you and Rex can watch him?"

Tessa nodded and said," You have my word, sir."

"Same with me, kid." Rex agreed.

"You both keep your locator's on, and we will be back by day-break, hopefully with whomever or whatever lives on this planet." Aayla said.

"Got it, General Secura." Rex said.

"Yes, sir. And Ahsoka, good luck." Tessa said.

Ahsoka nodded and the small group took off. Which left Tessa, Rex and Anakin.

* * *

Later on in the night, Rex and Tessa had deemed that the crashed ship was ok to get closer to. So she was on top of it, to have a better view of the area, while Rex stayed on the ground.

She sighed as she looked out at the perimeter for what it felt like the thousandth time. A couple of times, she had thought she heard something in the grass, but found nothing. Earlier, she and the Captain had tried to get into the ship, to see if it was safe to go into. Turned out it was, and the Captain stayed with the General. While she tried to find any supplies that survived, like food, medical equipment, or maybe a long range communicator that could've been fixed.

Rex made it clear to only be in there in for 5 minutes, just in case anything happened. All she found was a small container of rations, including water, a Basic First Aid Kit, a few small ammo boxes that hadn't exploded, but nothing communications related.

The problem with being by herself, that she was alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of what were going on, and the unknown of what was going to happen to them.

She hoped any Republic ships had tracked their trajectory before the ship crashed. If they didn't, they would be stuck here for who knows how long. The people of this planet could be primitive and don't have the necessary technology. But the worst case that this was a Separatist controlled planet, and they would be taken prisoner or killed on the spot.

She got out of her thoughts when she the Captain called for her. She climbed down and walked over to the Captain, and sat down next to him.

"Take a break, kid, I'll handle the watch." He said.

"How's the General?" She said as she looked at Anakin's still form.

"Still unconscious, but stable."

Tessa took off her helmet, and grabbed a Ration Bar in the container she found. She took a bite, and chewed on it. She guessed her posture and look gave her concerns away, due to Rex saying.

"You got something on your mind?"

"It's nothing sir."

Rex took off his helmet, and he face softened.

"Look, you might think I'm a strong leader, and fear nothing. But, I'm scared too, but I have faith we'll get out of this. It's ok to be scared, you're only human."

Tessa sniffed, wiped her eye, and said," I'm just not sure we'll make it out of this. Gods, I can't even imagine what my squad is going through right now. Especially Echo, Fives and Cutup, they must be worried sick. They once told me that they wouldn't know what they will do if I died. For all we know, we won't be able to get off this planet."

"We'll be fine, I promise. You were brave to even admit that you were worried and scared. I'm pretty sure you'll do great things in the future."

"Thanks Rex, that means a lot." Tessa said with a small smile.

Rex shook her shoulder and said," Anytime sister."

The brother, sister bonding was broken, when a low growling sound was heard. The both of them placed their helmets back on, and looked around.

They then heard a small grunt in pain. And looked to see Anakin trying to get up.

"Sir! Your injured, don't move." Tessa said as she went to see if he's ok.

"Be… behind you." He managed to get out before laying on the ground.

Tessa and Rex turned around in time to see a creature charging at them. Rex didn't get a chance to move when it managed to grab him by the arm with its mouth, and tossed him. Tessa then tried to grab her Rifle, but the creature kicked her away, and landed hard on the ground. She shook her head and looked to see the creature attacking Rex.

She got up, even though her body was still sorta sore from the impact. She got her Vibro-Blade, and sprinted towards the thing, and stabbed it in the leg. The creature howled in pain and ran off into the grass, while Rex shot at it, but missed.

Tessa then sat down and dropped her blade, and took a couple of breaths, while Rex did the same.

"You alright Rex?" She asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. Check on the General."

Tessa sheathed her blade, and went to help Anakin lay down.

'Those guys better get back soon.' Tessa thought.

* * *

The rest of the night, the both of them took turns keeping watch. They didn't see the creature again, but they heard it, and they knew it was nearby. Tessa had gotten back to her post on top of the ship when it was her turn to take watch. It felt like they were the hunted, while the creature was the hunter.

She had a feeling there was going to be more of them, and they had to be ready.

It was already morning, and the others hadn't come back yet. Tessa was starting to get worried, but she remembered what Rex had told her, and she kept her faith they would return soon.

She was standing on ground level, when she caught General Skywalker to get up again.

"Sir, I know you're my superior, but I ordered you to stay, or else you'll make yourself worse." She chastised.

"I appreciate it, but, they're coming. I can hear them. We must fight." He said, as Rex helped him up.

The sound of more than one of those creatures was heard. And Tessa knew that they needed his help.

 _'Coric will kill me for doing something like this."_ She thought.

The creature that she stabbed ran out, and roared at them. While two more came after him, from the grass.

She and Rex aimed their guns, while Anakin activated his Lightsaber. All three charged at them, and both Clones took out two of the creatures, but the last one, who she had stabbed, was too fast, so all three of them were forcefully shoved away. And she landed hard again near Rex.

"Next time, I pick the damn planet we crash land on." She grunted in slight pain.

She saw Ahsoka, Bly and Lucky, run with someone who she assumed was one of the Natives. She didn't see General Secura, nor Cameron and Flash, but there was a more pressing situation.

The native then started to run around the creature with a rope. She got the idea, and then went to help him, along with Ahsoka, Rex and Bly to pull it. When it fell down, the native then tied the knot.

"Nice work, little guy." Ahsoka praised, and then went to help Anakin.

"So, what exactly did we miss?" Tessa asked.

"We found the village, and they can help Master Skywalker." Ahsoka said.

The trip to the Lurmen village took about an hour. Tessa was limping, due to her leg hurting after the second time being rammed by the stupid creature. She was really tempted to kill it, but held her anger. Rex held his arm, due to it hurting, while Ahsoka and Bly carried the makeshift stretcher. Wag Too, the son of the village leader, said he would be able to help General Skywalker, and fix any of their injuries, due to him being a healer.

After walking up a hill, she saw the village, it was small, and she saw a lot of people there, including General Secura.

She was relieved that they finally found someone to help General Skywalker, and help him get better soon.

And it was only a matter of time until the Republic found them.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

2 Days, it had been days since the ship disappeared. Which was occupied by General's Skywalker and Secura, Commander Tano and Bly, Captain Rex, and Tessa. After the battle, a search party was set to find the ship. Delta Squad had been trying to hear any new information about them, but nothing yet.

Delta were all in the barracks, on a break, everyone was doing their own thing, but the underline worry was palpable. Zeer was looking over a data-pad, but he kept glancing up at the others of his squad, mainly the 3 who were folded into his squad for almost a month. Fives and Cutup were talking to Echo, who had just gotten back from his shift in communications. He could see the worry and fear on their faces, which he understood. Someone who he was supposed to look after was missing, and he couldn't help to think it was his fault. He should've made up an excuse to the Captain for why Tessa shouldn't be a part of the mission.

Tessa was starting to become the heart of the squad, always looking out for, being friendly, cracked jokes with her sarcasm. The three clones didn't blame him, well Cutup basically yelled at him, when they had finished defending the ship after a small breach, and droids started to pour in. Fives, who was the big brother of the 3 managed to calm him down. Cutup apologized, and waited for his punishment, but Zeer let him off with a warning.

Tessa was his only sister, and for all he knew, she could be dead. He shuttered at the thought.

"They've been looking for their signal, but it was cutoff sometime during or after they got into or out of Hyperspace. They've been following the trail, but it's going to take a while." Echo finished.

Fives sighed, as he kept his emotions in check. He couldn't panic at a time like this. He was sorta the unofficial leader of Domino, even though they were a part of Delta now. They've all been stressed out, and even though they had work and tasks, they still couldn't stop thinking about Tessa, their little sister, and only sister, who was missing. Cutup wasn't his normal funny self, he'd been quiet and put on a brave face. Echo was the same, and he'd already taken a double-shift of monitor and communications duty with Del.

He and the others in the squad were holding on hope that they would find their superiors and only sister soon.

 _'Don't worry, Tess, we'll find you.'_ Fives promised.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **CT7567Rules: Yeah, I haven't thought that far ahead yet, I broached the topic, but nothing definitive yet.**

 **rmarcano321: Yeah, I remember that, but I don't know if I'll do anything about unique episodes. Yeah, they will be featured but that is far down the line. I don't know what my favorite episode is.**

 **Guest: Well, if your asking me, sorry, but I have no interest.**

 **EroSlackerMicha: Thanks**


	10. Defenders of Peace

**Defenders of Peace**

Tessa and Lucky sat on a ridge that was close by the Lurmen village, eating some fruit they had given her. It had been 4 days since crash landing on the planet, and there was no sign of the Republic of the Republic yet. Fortunately, General Skywalker was almost fully healed, so that crisis was adverted, and the Lurmen's were hospitable and welcomed them as guests. But the leader, Tee Watt Kaa was still kinda weary of them, due to him believing in peace and was not a fan of violence and the possibly repercussion that might bring, but he was nice. She and everyone else, minus Anakin helped the Lurmen with some tasks, it was their way to say thanks.

Tessa was given the task of watching out for any signs of the Republic or anything else. But she had to admit, she did enjoy the little peace and quiet.

She then heard a sound in the sky, she picked up her Macrobinoculars, and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw a Separatist Drop Ship had entered the planets lower atmosphere, and was descending close to the village.

"What do you see?" Lucky asked.

Lucky had the same color of paint as Commander Bly. With a line of paint going from the back of his helmet, all the way down to the front. Lines painted down from his shoulders, to his arms, his knee guards were fully painted. And his boots were partially painted, while a couple of lines of paint went horizontal in the back of his legs.

Tessa handed him the Binoculars, and when he looked through them, and saw what she saw, he let out a curse.

She activated her communicator and said," Captain, we got company."

 _"Friendlies?"_ He responded.

She glared at the approaching object and said," No sir, a droid landing craft. And it's heading our way."

 _"Got it, get back here as quick as you both can."_ He said and ended the com.

Tessa put on her helmet and said," C'mon let's go."

Lucky placed his helmet on as well and said, "Hmm, and to think I was getting used to the simple life."

"Yeah, you look like a regular cowboy or Frontiersmen." Tessa joked and Lucky chuckled.

The both of them made it back to the village in time, the Separatist ship had already started to land. They made it to the hut Anakin was in and they were already helping out of it.

"You want us to help, General?" Tessa asked.

"I'm good, Tess. I gotta have some freedom." Anakin joked.

They then hid behind another hut that was close to the grass, and watched what was happening. A minute later the droids then started to destroy parts of the village, and shoot into the sky, while the villagers fled and screamed. Tessa couldn't believe it, she wanted to do something, that would only cause problems, so she was forced to watch through gritted teeth.

"Why are they tearing apart our homes? We've done nothing to them." Wag Too said in disbelief.

"Violence, that's what those droids are programmed for." Ahsoka muttered.

"Can't we do anything?" Ahsoka continued.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind busting some clankers." Lucky said.

Tessa fixed the droids a glare and said, "Same."

"No, and if we are discovered, all of the Lurmen will be slaughtered." Aayla disagreed.

"We'll be ok, if we make it to the tall grasses." Anakin said.

They all started to walk to the tall grass, and Tessa looked back at the village, and went into the foliage.

* * *

The small group had gone a considerable distance away from the village and the Separatists. So they decided to sit and take a rest.

"You know, I can't figure why those villagers not wanting to fight. No pride, I guess." Rex scoffed.

"Hey, if they want to be the Separatist's punching bags, sir, then it's their problem." Lucky said.

"I know height is to their disadvantage, but with our help, we'll send the clankers packing." Tessa said.

"I call it no courage." Ahsoka said.

"Sometimes it take courage to stick to one's beliefs, young Padawan, as any Jedi well knows. And it's their say on the matter on dealing with the Separatists, and it does not make them cowards." She said to Ahsoka and the Clones.

"We need to find a ship, and I think the only one around here belongs to the Separatists. We know they have a landing ship. They might have a shuttle." Anakin said.

Tessa knew what he was getting at, and couldn't help but grin.

"Sir, you talking about stealing from one of the clankers? Count me in." Rex enthusiastically said.

"If there's payback for what they did to us at Quell, I'm all for it too, sir." Lucky said.

"We need to find them first." Aayla said with hint of amusement.

"I think we just did." Ahsoka worriedly said and pointed at some brush.

They all turned to see a Separatist Probe Droid hiding in the grass, and it then got out of it's hiding place."

"Blast it!" Anakin said.

Tessa smirked, and aimed her Rifle, and fired a couple of shots. The droid got hit, and descended a little bit. Ahsoka activated her Lightsaber and sliced it in half.

"Well, if we were lucky, it didn't send its coordinates." Tessa said.

"True, but, if it managed to get away, it had to go somewhere." Ahsoka agreed.

"Maybe we should use a big tree. I see one not to far from here." Bly said and pointed at the direction of it.

* * *

Later, after getting to the tree, Anakin was the last one to make it to the top.

"I hope you're feeling, better, Master, 'cause look what we found." Ahsoka said and handed him the Macrobinoculars.

"Heh, I'm getting stronger all the time, Snips." He said and looked at the base. "But I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"From what we gathered so far, sir. There are one or two Platoons worth of droids have a mix of regulars, Supers, and a couple of Spider's." Tessa said.

"Did you find a shuttle?"

"We did, but it's not gonna be easy trying to get it, sir. There don't seem to be any flaws in their security line." Bly said.

"We have to be lucky to get through it, sir. And we can do that by patting Lucky on the head for luck." Tessa said with a smirk.

Lucky glared at her under his helmet and said sarcastically," I haven't heard that one before."

Anakin chuckled, and looked at the base again, he spotted someone who looked like the leader, then he spotted three tanks, but one had a different gun on it, and a couple of droids were handling it's ordinance.

"Apparently the Separatists have a new toy." He said, and then looked at Bly. "See if you can get a closer look."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll go with you, Commander." Rex said.

Both Officers got out of tree, and started to crouch-walk to get a closer look. While Anakin and the others watched them and the droids from in the tree.

A few minutes later, a round was fired into the sky, and everyone watched in silent curiosity and dread of what was going to happen. Tessa saw the round impact, a large explosion was then heard, and a wall of fire started to blow out. Aayla and Ahsoka got to a lower branch, as Rex and Bly ran as fast as they could.

They both fired their cables, but Bly tripped and missed it. Aayla activated her Lightsaber, cut part of a vine, and swung out to Bly, caught him, and they both swung back on the tree.

The rest of the group got down to the other branch, and looked on in horror at the destruction. The entire landscape was black, and the two droids that were probably used as test subjects were unharmed. It took them a moment to realize that the weapon was meant to harm organic lifeforms, and leave anything robotic unharmed.

"That's some toy. It took out every living thing." Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"Where are they off to now?" Aayla said as the droids started to move away from the base.

"They must be going back to the Lurmen village. There's nothing else in that direction." Anakin said.

"I'm not the only one who thinks they'll use it on the villagers. Right?" Tessa said in slight fear.

"And that fact that if that thing is mass produced. Then the war will turn out more badly." Lucky grimly said.

"Those villagers won't stand a chance." Aayla agreed.

Anakin agreed and said," First we'll take out the droids communication station. Then, after we get a shuttle, we'll go back and help the Lurmen."

"But Tee Watt Kaa said he doesn't need our help." Ahsoka interjected.

"There's a difference between pulling innocents into a war, and leaving them to extinction." Anakin wisely said.

* * *

Later on that night, the plan was to use the cover of darkness to get into the base, take out it's defenders, and take the shuttle to the Lurmen village.

Tessa was with Aayla and Ahsoka, which they were going to sneak inside, while Anakin and the others took out the droids outside the base, before going in after them.

All three of them ran, and avoided the spotlights. As soon as they got to the wall, Aayla and Ahsoka leaped and used the walls to get to the top. Aayla then used the Force to pick her up to the platform.

"Get to the doors. Huntress and I will take care of the droids." Aayla said.

Ahsoka nodded and went to find the controls. Tessa whipped out her blade, smirked under her helmet, and said.

"Ready when you, General."

Tessa took one side, while Aayla took the other. She had to be careful, and stab the right parts of the droids. Lucky for her, she knew it was in their neck joints.

Every time she got close, she stabbed her blade into them, until they stopped moving. She had taken out four when she saw the front doors open, and the rest of the team moved in.

'Now this is a story the boys back on the Resolute will love.' Tessa thought.

It took them 15 more minutes to take out all of the droids in the base, and after that, they were ready to head out. When they got close to the shuttle, they spotted Shield Generators, and took them. After that, they got on the shuttle and took off back to the village.

"Get some rest everyone; we'll need it for what's going to happen tomorrow." Anakin said.

Tessa nodded, and went to try and get some rest. But the lingering thought of protecting the Lurmen was in her mind. And only hoped that they could save them in time.

It was early in the morning when they returned to the village. The Jedi went out to talk to the Tee Watt Ka and the villagers, while the clone stayed inside to prep their weapons, the Generators, come up with a strategy, and see if they could call for help.

"So, they were heading south, and that would be the North side of the village. Besides us, the Generals and the shields, that's all that stands in the way of the droids from massacring the Lurmen." Rex summarized.

"Well, I have another defense sir, the pods. They nearly crushed us when we were near one of the trees. It won't hold the droids for long, but it's a good barricade." Lucky said.

"Good idea. Tess, how's communications?" Bly asked.

"Well, the comms work sir, but I don't think we'll be able to talk to anyone, unless you want the Separatists to listen in. But, we can send out a signal or an encrypted message, it'll have to be brief though, something that would let any friendly forces know who we are. After that, they track it." She said.

"Do it, think of something that the boys on the Resolute would recognize." Rex said.

Tessa thought about it for a second, and realized that Echo and Del, mainly Echo would be working communications. So she had to think of something that Echo would recognize.

She then had an idea, and then started to type.

* * *

Back on the Resolute, Echo sifted through different lines of code, and listened out for any signals. So far, they had managed to narrow down their search to a couple of systems. Unfortunately, they were on a limited timeframe and it was only a matter of time until GAR High Command would tell them stop looking, and give the assignment to someone else or stop entirely. And the latter was something he hoped wouldn't happen.

So far, the 501st, 212th and the remaining forces of the 327th were out looking.

He got out of his thoughts when he found a new signal and message. He raised a brow, and hoped this meant something.

"Lieutenant, I think I found something!" He called.

CL-4583 or Lieutenant Morse, who was in charge of the Communications Room walked over.

"Found something?"

"Yes sir, some kind of signal and message. I haven't checked it yet, but the encryption matches one of ours."

Morse stroked his goatee in thought and said," Check it."

Echo nodded and decrypted the signal and message. Other clone technicians who had heard what they were talking about, glanced at what Echo was doing. Once he did, he found coordinates to a planet he wasn't familiar with, but it was located in the Outer Rim, and it wasn't in any paths of Republic or Separatist Military action.

Once he got to the message, he frowned at what it said.

'Stop repeating every order!' was what it said.

"What does that mean?" Morse asked.

Echo racked his brain on what that meant. Then his eyes widened when it hit him.

"We need the Admiral here now." Echo said.

* * *

Back with the others, it was already mid-day. They had set up some of the pods around the north side of the village. And they were strapped for time, due to the droids impending arrival being 8 minutes.

Tessa grunted as she and Lucky pulled another pod closer to another. She was actually cursing internally, and was pretty mad that the Jedi were using the Force, while they were pulling and pushing with their own strength. It was a good thing they already set the Shield Generator's.

It wasn't helpful when Tee Watt Ka wasn't exactly thanking them for defending them, but at least Wag Too apologized for it.

Rex said that the droids were holding position. The plan was to get the droids to fire at them from long range. After that, if the shields held, then the droids would be forced to fight them head on.

Tessa then heard the familiar boom of the shell whistling in the air. She tightened the grip on her Rifle, praying that the shield would withstand the hit.

"Incoming!" Rex yelled.

"Power the shields!" Anakin said.

Tessa went over to the first one, and activated it, while Aayla and Bly activated the other one.

The shell impacted not too far from the village. The wall of fire expanded, taking out the grass, and the trees that was in its way, until it covered half of the dome. A few minutes later, the fire subsided, and everyone in the dome was unharmed. Tessa thanked whatever Gods were up there that they survived that, and she felt like she was the pits of Hell for a few moments.

"I'm not the only one who probably pissed themselves right?" Lucky whispered to Tessa.

Tessa dimly nodded and said," Yeah, I think I did too."

Anakin didn't seem to hear them and said," Now they have to get their hands dirty, and meet us face-to-fact."

A platoon of droids then started to charge towards the dome. While the others got over the pods, and started to walk out of the dome. Tessa took a breath, and focused on the battle that would happen. She missed when one of the members of her squad saying she was 'in the zone'.

She only hoped the message got through.

Ahsoka voiced her concerns by saying, "That's a lot of clankers."

Tessa scoffed and said," That's nothing sir. We took on the same size back on Rishi. All we need is a couple of barrels of Liquid Tibanna. Right, Captain?"

Rex chuckled and said," If only we had some, soldier."

"Maybe the next time we crash land on a planet, sir." Lucky said.

All 7 of them walked out of the dome. The clones aimed their Rifles or blasters, while the Jedi activated their Lightsabers. The droids then started to fire at them, and the Jedi charged into the fray, and started slice and hack droids, while Tessa and others fired their weapons.

Tessa crouched, and picked off a couple of droids, while avoiding hitting any of the Jedi. she had to duck and move a couple of times when the blaster bolts came too close.

"If only we had some Droid Poppers, Grenades or reinforcements." Lucky said.

"Less talking, and more shooting." Bly said.

The first battle only lasted for 10 minutes, when General Skywalker took out the last droid. Tessa looked around, in case of more droids, then got up and surveyed the scene.

"Something tells me that things will be getting a whole lot harder."

"Doesn't matter, we have to protect the village at all costs." Rex said.

Tessa smirked under her helmet and said," Then let's bust some clankers. Right, sir."

Rex nodded and said," I couldn't agree more."

More droids, the size of the force was larger, around 2 Platoon's worth of droids, charged, and the Jedi met them head on again. While Tessa and the others fired at them. A few minutes into the second wave, it was becoming increasingly clear that there was too many.

They then started to move back into the shield while Rex said," That's it. We have to retreat."

Tessa was already over the pods, activated her communicator and said," Generals, we need backup. Droids are about to pour in."

 _"Copy Tess. Aayla and I would be there in a minute. Master Skywalker went to take out the weapon."_ Ahsoka said.

"You better hurry, sir." Tessa said as she got over the last pod, and ran to a new firing line.

"Take cover. They've breached the shield." Rex said to the villagers.

"You people better get back! We'll handle this." Lucky said.

An explosion went off, and the pods exploded. Tessa fired instantly before the smoke cleared. Unfortunately, there was too many droids, and they all started to pour in. She saw a Super firing at the Shield Generator and fired at it, along with Lucky, but it had already taken the Generator out.

"Blast, this isn't good." Lucky cursed.

"Sir! Their taking out the Shield Generators!" Tessa said.

Ahsoka and Aayla made it too them, but it was too late. The last Shield Generator was destroyed, and the dome disappeared.

Tessa had just clonked a droid with the butt of her Rifle, and a fired a shot at its head when it went down. She felt fear in the pit of her stomach. The weapon could fire at any minute, and they would be all incinerated.

General Skywalker better take out the weapon, or else they all be doomed.

She heard the screams of the villagers, and that gave her more incentive to keep fighting. She and Lucky got pushed back, and had to take cover behind a leftover pod and fired when they had the chance.

The one thing Tessa didn't expect was that a group of Lurmen, being led by Wag Too heading into the line of fire. She saw some rope, and pitch forks, and realized what they were doing.

"Ha! Look like those lemurs are finally helping!" Lucky said.

"Yeah, let's give them covering fire!" Tessa said and got a little bit out of cover.

"Copy that, General. The weapon's been destroyed! Let's give' em hell!" Rex said as he got out of cover, and started to fire again.

"Sounds like a plan, sir." Tessa said as she shot a droid.

By that time, the Lurmen finished setting up the rope, and Wag Too threw a pitchfork into the air with a rope attached to it. Another Lurmen did the same, and both forks connected and landed on the ground. Another group of Lurmen pulled the rope, and all the droids fell down.

Which led to Ahsoka to use her Lightsaber to decapitate all of the remaining droids, and then the battle was over.

After that, the Lurmen all cheered. Tessa breathed out a sigh of relief, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Bly and he said.

"You did well today, Tess. You made the Republic proud."

Tessa smiled under her helmet and said," Thank you sir."

* * *

Later on, the Separatist Commander, Lok Durd, and his assistant were led into the shuttle by Rex, Bly, and Lucky. Tessa was preparing the ship for take-off, and was waiting for General Skywalker to take the wheel. He, Ahsoka and Aayla were talking to Tee Watt Kaa and Wag Too.

She was just happy to finally get off planet.

That was when she heard a noise outside.

A small part of her thought it was more Separatists. When she looked out the window, she smiled when she saw three Republic Cruisers had entered orbit, and Gunships were already starting to descend to the surface.

 _'Looks like my message got through. Thank you Echo.'_ She thought with smile.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Till next time.**


	11. Reunion

**This chapter will be short, and the next chapter will be either Trespass or Blue Shadow Virus. Thanks again for the all the support.**

 **I own none of the content, except for Tessa.**

* * *

 **Reunion**

Once the Gunships were sent and landed, the small group, and the prisoners got on one, and soon took off. While the others checked around the planet to see if there was any more droid activity. She didn't know what would happen with the Lurmen. She thought it was a good idea, to have a military presence on or near the planet, considering the Separatists could return at any time. But then she thought that a military presence would only bring the Separatists back anyway. She was on the fence on that thought.

She was pretty tired after what had happened for the past couple of days, including the battle with the droids. Even though she sorta had a vacation while stranded on the planet, but she was still worried part of the time about if they would all be found or not.

She didn't see anyone of Delta Squad on the Gunships. And she was ready for whatever they would do to welcome her back, especially Fives, Echo and Cutup, considering they would've been the most worried about her.

Once they got back on the Resolute, a squad of Medics, she didn't see Coric, met them, and immediately tended to General Skywalker first. From what she heard, the battle had sorta aggravated his previous injuries, nothing really serious, but he would have to be put in the Bacta for a while.

She and the others had to go to the Med Bay for a mandatory check. She thought it was unnecessary, considering they all got some of the Lurmen's healing oil, but she guessed the stuff could only do so much.

As soon as she got in, she spotted a familiar Medic with a shaved head. Coric was waiting by a bed with a Data-Pad in his hand.

Tessa walked over to it, and stood in front of Coric.

"You just had to go missing. You had us all worried sick." He said, fixing her a glare.

Tessa shrunk a little and said," Not-"

Coric placed his hand on her shoulder and said sincerely," But it's great you're alive and back, sister." He said and hugged her.

Tessa hugged her brother back and said," C'mon Cor, I'm too stubborn to die. And your lives would be so boring without me."

Coric snorted as he let go of her and said," Yeah, our lives were boring and filled with no hope in sight before you came along. Get undressed into your body suit. Once we're done, we'll head to the barracks. My shift was going to be over soon anyway."

"And what, what kind of a personal life do you have brother?" She teased.

Coric rolled his eyes good naturally and said," I have a life besides being a medic. Alright let's check you out."

"You sure, I always thought you all stood at attention until an order is given, like Rex." Ahsoka teased, who was seated next to Tess, and they both giggled.

"Great, they're becoming friends." Coric muttered as he checked on his sister.

* * *

Tessa did brace herself when she walked into the Barracks. But she felt her ribs were breaking when all three of her brothers rushed and hugged her, tightly. She wasn't surprised about their love and affection for her, they always showed it, but they rarely hugged her.

The rest of Delta looked on in amusement, and they would never admit it, but they found the moment touching. There were other clones from various other Squads or Company's who thought the same.

"Do you realize how worried we were? Jeez Tess, don't do that again." Fives said.

"Yeah, jeez, we were going crazy." Cutup said.

"Been working non-stop with the shifts in communications. Your message was genius." Echo praised, and seemed to hug her tighter.

Yep, something broke.

"Guys… you're suffocating me, can you let me go now." She wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry." Fives sheepishly said, and they let her go.

Tessa took a deep breath, and cracked her back.

"Karabast, never knew you guys were such softies. And that strong." She joked.

One of the clones, who she remembered was from Tango Company, and was nicknamed Havoc said from his bunk," Well can you blame them, or any of us? You're our only sister, and there's many of us, and only one of you, so it gives us a good reason to worry." He said, and everyone nodded at that.

Tessa knew that he was right, but she knew they weren't smothering, or treating her like she's made of glass. But, she had a feeling that would be the case in the future if she didn't talk to them about it.

Tessa sighed, gave everyone a grateful look and said," I appreciate you guys for caring, and trying to find us. It means a lot." Her face then got serious. "But, that doesn't mean you all can start treating me like I'm glass or something. I will fight back if any of you try to keep me safe unnecessarily or try to say I can't do anything that might be dangerous, well within reason. Ya hear me? I can act like your all being mean to me, and complain to the General, Commander or Captain."

She the last part as a joke, but she was serious about the parts before. She looked at everyone, and they had looks of acceptance, and also amusement. Her squad had the same, but they looked sorta exasperated, due to knowing how she acted.

"Right, since we got that out of the way, care to tell us how your vacation was?" Cutup asked, and a couple of clones chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and said," If you call crashing, dealing with the local wildlife, and fighting a Battalion of droids as a vacation, brother. Then you have a screw loose."

That got more laughs, and Cutup rolled his eyes at her. She then sat on her bunk, and started to tell everyone what happened for the past couple of days.


	12. Blue Shadow Virus

**I decided to skip Trespass, turns out the troopers who were there were trained and specialized for Snowy Terrain. I know Rex was there, but considering he was an Officer, and Anakin's SIC, I think he was qualified.**

 **Thanks again for all the support, it mean's a lot.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Blue Shadow Virus**

Tessa watched through one of the windows as the Resolute and Negotiator jumped out of Hyperspace, and saw the planet of Naboo. She had to say, this planet was quite beautiful, it was green, blue and she could see some white, which indicated cloud cover. The blue and white reminded her of Kamino, but adding the green was a nice touch. So far in her career as a soldier she had seen different landscapes of planets, and it was a welcome change to how Kamino normally was. And she had been a part of a lot of action.

For her personally, she felt like she was making a name for herself, and proving she wasn't just some mistake, but a soldier and a person, just like her brothers.

But, the reason why they were there was due to droid activity in the area. She had read about the Battle of Naboo, and how General Skywalker had taken down a droid control ship when he was nine. And that was years ago, but it looked like the droids were back again. Whatever was happening, there had been reports of poisoned water, the Senator and a Representative were missing, and a lab somewhere in a swamp. They didn't get the schematics of it yet, but they will soon.

Elements of Torrent Company would be heading down to the surface. Her squad had been picked, and a couple of others, including Blue, which Baker was a part of. He was one of the other clones she had gotten close to, ever since their trip to the Droid Listening Post.

"Quite a sight, huh, sister?" Echo commented.

"Yeah, it's a stark contrast to the planets I've been so far." She said.

"So, how long do you suppose we stay here, until we get to go down to the surface?" Cutup asked, and Tess could hear the excitement in his voice.

Zeer patted his shoulder and said," Soon, brother soon. But I suggest we get our gear ready for when we head to the surface. Let's go squad, our sightseeing is done."

"Really sir, I wanted to stay a little longer." Nax pretended to whine.

"Suck it up." Del muttered, but you can hear the amusement in his voice.

Tessa chuckled, and found herself excited again. She would finally head into battle with her squad. And it would be on a beautiful planet as well.

She hoped she could visit and play tourist, once they got shore leave.

* * *

The wait only lasted an hour and a half, but for her, and possibly everyone else, it felt like forever. She would admit she was was a little jealous that General Skywalker, Kenobi and Commander Tano got to go to the surface sooner they had. They got the call from Captain Rex, and everyone who was selected went down to the hanger bay, and got onto the Gunships. Sadly, everyone was split up, but she was placed alongside Zeer, Fives and Cutup.

"Still, gotta find it funny how Attie looked like a kicked Lothcat when he found out he couldn't use his Z-6." Fives said with a chuckle.

Tessa snorted and said," Yeah, Hevy would rather be friends with Bric than give his up."

"Ah Bric, had a stick up his ass, but he was a good instructor. His training helped me become who am today." Zeer commented.

"And how's that Sarge? Being a pain in the neck?" Cutup quipped.

Tessa and the Fives chuckled, while Zeer slapped Cutup on the back of the head, but Tessa knew he did that in good fun than being mad about it.

The flight down to the surface only lasted 10 minutes. This gave everyone enough time to get up to date on what was going on, and the objective. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly thrilled to hear they would be stopping a Separatist doctor from releasing a deadly virus that was supposed to be eradicated. And any wrong move would end up with said virus being released, and everyone getting killed. During their training back on Kamino, when they were taught about the Galaxy's history, the Virus was one of the things they had to learn about. Billions had been killed until the virus was all but gone, and finding out it could came back, was nerve racking.

So no pressure. She thought with heavy sarcasm.

They soon landed in Theed's Palace hanger bay. The doors opened, and Tessa saw General Skywalker walking and talking with General Kenobi. From the looks of it, they seemed to be arguing about something.

"Padme may be lost, Anakin. Don't risk the mission trying to rescue her. I'll take care of the bombs, you focus on the doctor" Kenobi said.

"I know what's at stake here." Skywalker said as he got into the Gunship with an annoyed tone.

The doors closed, and they then took off.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what's wrong?" Zeer asked.

"It's nothing, Sergeant. Just focus on the mission." He gruffly said.

Tessa glanced at Fives, who merely shrugged, not knowing what was going on either.

The flight to the swamps wasn't long, and they soon hovered over their designated drop point. Anakin nodded at them, and they dropped Thermal Detonators down to the ground, and they exploded.

"Alright, let's move it!" Anakin ordered.

Zeer was first, then Tessa, Fives and Cutup. While General Skywalker chose to jump and landed into the tunnel first. The rest of them soon rappelled down, and they all scanned their surroundings. There was nobody there, and the area was quiet. Which showed Ahsoka's distraction was working.

"It's quiet in here." Zeer commented.

"Looks like Ahsoka's distraction is working. C'mon, the main lab is this way." Anakin said and started to run off.

"You heard the General, let's move." Zeer ordered.

The small group ran down a couple of hallways, and they soon found the main lab. Anakin used his Lightsaber to make an entrance.

Once they got in, they found Doctor Vindi, along with Senator Amidala and Representative Binks, who were both tied to something.

"Padme!" Anakin said.

"Take another step and your friends die." Dr. Vindi threatened.

He pulled a switch, and electricity started shoot out from where Padme and Jar Jar were tied up, and they yelled in pain.

"Drop your weapons." He said with a satisfied smile.

Fives aimed his weapon, but Anakin stopped him.

"Do what he says." Anakin said in defeat, and deactivated his Lightsaber.

He dropped it, with Tessa and the others reluctantly dropping theirs as well, as droids held them had gunpoint, and Dr. Vindi then stopped the electricity. Tessa gritted her teeth, and like her brothers, balled their fists in anger and feeling helpless. And she had the urge to punch the smug look off the Doctor's face.

"I realize I won't be able to hold you for long, Jedi. That is why I'm going to give you a choice." Dr. Vindi said as he placed a sample of the virus into a container.

"Fine with me, as long as one of the options is killing you." Anakin threatened.

Dr. Vindi offered another option by saying, "How about capture me or save your friends?" He said, and activated the electricity again, and he took off.

Anakin took it as his cue to leap into action, and took a hold of his Lightsaber, and started to destroy droids. Tessa and the others jumped on the backs or slammed the droids onto the ground, to disable them.

After that was settled, Anakin went to check on Padme and Jar Jar. And she didn't know why, but there seemed to be something going on with General Skywalker and the Senator.

After untying them, Anakin said," Grab your blasters, we need to find that doctor."

"Permission to punch him in his smug face, sir?" Tessa asked.

"I second it." Fives said.

"Same." Cutup said.

Anakin looked amused and said," I would, but I'm going to have the honor of that. Let's go."

Tessa and the others grabbed their weapons, and took off after General Skywalker.

"This has to be the most nerve racking mission ever." Cutup commented.

"Well, then you forgot when some clankers managed to get on the Resolute during what happened on Quell." Zeer said.

"That sounds more fun than being stranded on a planet." Tessa muttered.

A running joke in the Squad was that if anyone was bored or had to do something they didn't want to, then they would say they would rather be stranded on a planet or not to be stranded on one. It had started a day or two after Tessa returned from Maridun, and it was fun thing to do.

"I'm working on it. Do you have the bombs?" General Skywalker answered when General Kenobi contacted them, and they had to stop and then move to a different hallway.

"I'm _working_ on it. Dr. Vindi has remotely activated the bombs. They're counting down." General Kenobi informed them.

"Ok, now I wish to be stranded on a planet." Fives muttered.

Zeer rolled his eyes under his helmet and said," Yeah, maybe the next mission, just focus on this one, that's an order."

 _"And on top of that, one of them seems to be missing."_ Kenobi continued.

"Got it. Ahsoka, we've got another situation. Send all the clones to search the facility. We've got a mis-"

He didn't have to keep speaking, due to both Anakin's and Ahsoka's groups met each other at a junction. Tessa looked to see that Rex, Echo and Attie were with her, and she was wondering where everyone else was. The momentary confusion was only brief when General Skywalker said.

"We've got a missing bomb and a trigger-happy mad doctor on the loose." He explained.

Padme realized something and said, "Missing bomb? I saw Dr. Vindi give a little droid a bomb."

Anakin nodded and said," You all look for the droid, I'll find Dr. Vindi."

Ahsoka nodded and said," Yes Master, alright let's move." She said and her group took off.

"Where are the others?" Tessa asked Echo.

"Nax and another brother got injured, the latter was in pretty bad shape. Coric was checking on them and the Captain ordered the others to watch and wait for the support to arrive so they can go back to the surface." Echo explained.

Tessa would've commented on how Nax was, but considering Echo didn't sound sad then she had to assume Nax was going to be alright.

* * *

The next few minutes were spent with everyone breaking into teams trying to find the droid. All Tessa found was rooms full of science stuff that was related to said virus. She was just happy she didn't find a room full of test subjects, cause that would give her nightmares.

It wasn't until the 6th room when Senator Amidala informed everyone she had found the droid, and the missing bomb. Captain Rex had ordered one of the Bomb Squad Troopers to head to her position, and disarm it, who she hears the name, Hudson, being mentioned. Commander Tano, who she, Zeer, Cutup, and Fives were with, stopped and dashed to where the Senator was. The four clones ran after her, and Tessa had to admit she was fast.

"Jeez, how much sugar does she eat." Fives said.

"I'm basing it on her being a Jedi." Tessa said.

"I sometimes wonder what will happen if us Clones have the Force. We might be given Lightsabers." Cutup said.

Fives thought about it for a moment and said, "Huh, that would be pretty cool."

They soon made it to the Senator's location, and found Hudson working on the bomb. Tessa was happy she didn't find an interest in disarming explosives on a daily basis, because that seemed nerve racking, and the possibility of being blown up at any second wasn't all that appealing. Sure, fighting on the Front Lines guaranteed the possibility of being blown up, but she didn't have the heart to defuse one. While arming a bomb was a lot different.

Hudson was deep in concentration, and Tessa could see the timer ticking down. And she had to hold on to Fives shoulder for support, and he squeezes her hand back, and it made her feel better.

Hudson looked like he was close to finishing, and Tessa held her breath as he clipped a wire, and the bomb stopped counting down.

"Deactivated. Plenty of time to spare." He said, and placed on the ground.

Tessa released the breath she was holding, and had the feeling everyone else did to.

Ahsoka looked relieved, she activated her communicator and said," Master, all the bombs are disarmed. Did you get Doctor Vindi?"

 _"Obi-Wan and I did before he could escape. Get the men to clear and secure the rest of the facility."_ General Skywalker replied.

Tessa was relieved, none of the virus got out, and everything was going to be ok. The day was won, and no one was going to die.

If only she knew what will happen very soon.


	13. Mystery of a Thousand Moons

**Ugh, did not have the best Winter Break, recovering from getting my tonsils removed. But still got to unwind from the semester I had, and I passed all of my classes.**

 **This be will one my last updates for 2018, and overall I did good with what I was writing.**

 **After this chapter will be a filler, and then we head into the Ryloth Arc.**

 **Thanks for the all the support, I own nothing, and have a Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Mystery of Thousand Moon's**

After it was confirmed that Dr. Vindi was secured, the remaining Republic Forces were ordered to secure the rest of the facility. Huntress and Cutup were walking around the facility, looking for any more signs of droids or just securing the rest of the facility.

"I still can't believe how close we came to dying. I mean, Hudson had to be an Ice Cube in order to work in that kind of conditions all the time." Cutup said.

"Yeah, I think the job is cool, but you won't find me disabling bombs for a living." Tess said.

"That, and working for Advanced Recon Force's, due to the possibility of climbing." Cutup muttered.

"Hey, I know we're bred for war, but I do have feelings and opinions." Tessa said.

Cutup was about to say something, but an alarm went off throughout the facility, and they stopped.

"Uh, what's that for." Cutup asked.

Tessa activated her comms and said," Uh, Captain, what's the alarm for?"

"One of the virus tubes is missing, we've going to look around the facility. I want you Cutup back here." Rex said.

"Yes sir. Spoke too soon." Tessa muttered the last part when she ended the call.

The both of them jogged back to where the others were.

"Glad to see you two again. C'mon, we're gonna-"

A large explosion rocked the base, and everyone tried to stay up. Another alarm went off, and Tessa started to get a bad feeling, and her heart stopped when Captain Rex said.

"Virus leak. Get to the safe room. C'mon!" Rex ordered.

He didn't have to tell her twice, and that led to a mad dash to the nearest safe room. Tessa felt fear grip her, hoping to whatever God was up there to help them all get out of this alive. And to hope none of the virus would affect Naboo, a planet this nice and beautiful didn't deserve it.

Her legs were pumping with adrenaline, and she glances back. The Virus was blue, which how it got its name, and it's moving around like a mist in the wind. More panic started to rise within her, as she also noticed the doors slamming shut behind them, and hoped they were all fast enough to make it to the safe room before the door would close.

All of this, was due to a false sense of hope and assurance that all of this was done, and they would all make it out alive.

But now, she wasn't sure if any of them would, and wouldn't live to tell the tale.

Commander Tano and Captain Rex were pretty much leading them. The doors to the safe room were starting to close, and Tessa felt a sense of hopelessness was starting to overtake her. Commander Tano thought otherwise, as she stopped and held out her hands to stop the doors from shutting.

She wished she had the Force, cause the powers the Jedi use was pretty wizard.

"Get inside!" She ordered.

Tessa and the others ran to the doors, but were halfway shut. The Captain was the first one there, so he boosted Zeer, Baker, Cutup, and then her into the room. The Captain wedged a DC-15 between the doors to stop it from closing, so the Commander could get in. Zeer motions for Tessa to help him, so the two of them run to try and hold the doors open.

Once the Commander had enough time, she dived into the room, with Rex knocking the blaster off, and both clones release their hold on the door, and the doors shut, before any of the virus could get through.

Tessa slid against the wall to the ground, catching her breath. The other five were the same as they caught their breath. The sound of the virus alarm still blared in the distance, but Tessa's rapid heartbeat was louder.

Tessa saw a hand in front of her, and looked up to see Zeer.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

Tessa wordlessly said no, and Zeer sat down next to her, and took off his helmet. He wiped some sweat off of his buzz cut.

"Is everyone alright?" Ahsoka asked as she got off the floor.

Tessa merely nodded, while the others replied with a yes.

"Good. I think we managed to outrun it, so we should be safe for the time being." Ahsoka continued.

 _"Ahsoka! What is going on down there?"_ General Skywalker's voice cuts through the silence from Ahsoka's comm.

Tessa merely blocks the conversation, and takes off her helmet, and takes a long sigh of relief. Cutup sits next to Tessa and does the same.

"Pretty interesting day, huh boy and girl?" Zeer said.

Cutup rolls his eyes and said," Yep, sir, quite a day."

"Yeah, can't wait for another like this." Tessa sarcastically said.

Zeer and Cutup chuckled, and the Commander finished talking.

"Well, we'll be safe in here for now. Unfortunately, we'll be contaminated once we open the doors. Senator Amidala will assist us, but we also have to take care of the remaining droids, before they could get out." Ahsoka explained.

"What about a cure, sir?" Tessa asked.

"The Generals are looking into that, Tess. So there's no need to worry." Ahsoka reassured.

That helped Tessa anxiety a little. Even though they would have to get out of the safety of the room, and into the virus filled hallways, but they had a job to do, and that was something she was bred to do. She knew that she and her brothers were expendable, and if that meant sacrificing themselves to protect the citizens of the Republic, then she would die in peace knowing she had helped in some way.

Unfortunately, the controls for the door were outside, so that meant they would have to stay there, until the Senator arrived. Ahsoka, Rex and Baker sat down like the rest of them, and the remaining clones took off their helmets.

"So, do you guys have any suggestions for what we'll do for the time being? Any Sabacc cards, Holorecorder that has some TV or Movies? Any gossip? A girl lives for gossip." Tessa suggested.

Her brothers chuckle, while Commander Tano giggles.

"Tess, we're in the military, not in some kind of social gathering." Rex chastised, but she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Well, we can talk about what goes on in the GAR later, maybe after all of this is over." Commander Tano suggests.

"And we can talk about other things, like how everyone else in the Squad is going to be worried." Zeer said.

"And be jealous we're on a Huntress Mission." Cutup said.

Tessa and the others who weren't in the loop gave them confused looks.

"What are you two talking about?" The Captain asked.

Cutup blushed a little with Zeer coughing and said," Uh, it's just a running joke we have in our Squad sir."

"Well, I'm pretty sure we all would like to hear it, especially the person who's name is used." Rex said and pointed his thumb at Tessa.

"It's that, the rest of the Squad has done things together like missions and sorts. But, Tessa is the one who seems to get the most interesting jobs that have to do with the missions that seem more interesting with you, General Skywalker and Commander Tano. We mean no offense to you sir or Tessa." Zeer explained.

Tessa wasn't offended, more along the lines of amused. She had a feeling the rest of her brothers in Delta Squad were a little bit jealous.

Rex nodded and he seemed amused by it as well, and said," All right, maybe I can request the General for you to be his or the Commanders go to Squad when we go on missions. How about that?"

Zeer and Cutup grinned, with Zeer saying," Thank you sir. We appreciate it."

"Y'know I'm sitting right here right? If you want to ask me, I would've said yes. Having my own squad sounds pretty wizard." Ahsoka said.

Tessa grinned and said," Commander I'm sure-"

Tessa would've finished, but she felt something in her lungs and she coming out to her throat. She did the only thing that felt right, and coughed a couple of times. She managed to stop, and an unsettling feeling starting to take her. She looks at everyone, and they all look at her with worry, and slight realization.

Oh God… no, she couldn't be…

Before anyone could say anything, a different alarm started to go off, and Captain Rex motioned Baker to go to one of the consoles, and he went over to it and typed in a couple of commands.

"Kriff… no, no, no!" He said in disbelief and fear, and slammed his fists into the console. "Some of the virus got in here!"

Tessa froze, and everyone got up.

She couldn't believe it. She thought they had made it before the Virus could, but they were too late. In an effort to keep herself calm, she took a couple of deep breaths, but the last one was a cough, and a slight whimper. Zeer noticed this, and placed his hand on her shoulders, and she looked at him.

Zeer gave her a confident look and said," It's alright sister, we'll be out of here, and make it out. I promise."

Tessa nodded and said," O-ok sir. I know we will… I'm just sorta worried."

"Look we may be dead men, but we can still stop those droids once we get out. We can't mope around and feel sorry for ourselves. And just like the Commander said, the Generals will find a cure." Rex said.

"Yeah, let's see where Senator Amidala is, we have to do something soon." Ahsoka said and activated her communicator. "Senator Amidala, where are you?"

 _"We're right outside your safety room. Can you get the door open?"_ Padme responded.

"No, you have to open it from outside." Ahsoka said.

"Helmet's on." Rex said.

"We should've kept them on the whole time, maybe our seals would've protected us." Baker said.

"I don't think it would've worked." Cutup said.

There was a loud rumble, and the doors started to open. Senator Amidala and Representative Binks were the ones to greet them with a couple of other clones. And Tessa didn't recognize them, which mean the others in the squad weren't with them.

Karabast, she would have to contact them to let them know what was going on.

Tessa tapped Zeer on the shoulder and said, "Uh Sarge, I just realized we need to contact the others in the Squad."

"C'mon everyone, we gotta move it. We're heading to the south entrance. One squad goes through the north corridor, while the others go to the south." The Captain ordered.

"Right, contact them on the way. And… try to let them down easy, kid." Zeer said.

Tessa nodded, and everyone ran out of the room to get to where the droids were. Tessa was in the back, and she activated her comms, and was ready for what was about to happen.

"Does anyone copy? Echo, Fives, Nax?"

There was static for a moment, and then it came to life.

 _"Tessa? Is that you sister? Blast it all, don't go silent like that again! You had us all worried, what's going on?"_ Fives voice said.

"The virus got into the facility, and we're clearing out droids right now. But… your not going to like this?"

There was pause, and Tessa was sure Fives was realizing what she was saying, and was now processing the information.

 _"H-how is everyone?"_ Fives stuttered.

"Fine, but don't worry, we'll be out of this soon. General Skywalker and Kenobi are going to find a cure. We'll out of this before you know it. Out." She said and turned off the call.

"I don't think that will help them." Cutup winced.

Tessa winced as well and said, "Well, it was the best I could do on short notice."

Fives, along with everyone else were topside, and Fives was having a freaking out on the inside, and slightly sick, but also had an unreadable expression on his face.

He gulped and turned around to everyone else in beta, minus Coric and Attie, and he realized the others had heard.

"Oh bloody Kriff." Del said in horror.

Back underground, Tessa and the Sergeant was placed with Senator Amidala, Representative Binks. The both of them were good shots, and experienced enough to protect the both of them.

The four of them get close to the corner, and they could hear droids, and they were trying to cut through a hatch to get outside.

"You may have to stay behind us." Tessa told Jar Jar and he nodded.

She had noticed he had a blaster pistol in his hand, but she had the feeling he didn't know how to use it well. And she didn't have the time to teach him proper gun safety.

Padme led the charge, and fired her blaster at them. Tess and Zeer follow suit, and Tessa satisfyingly takes out 3.

She heard more blaster fire, and saw a couple of droids down the hall go down, and saw the others. There was one droid left, and it made her chuckle when it shot the hatch, and the bolt ended up ricocheting off the walls, until it hit the droid, and it fell onto the ground.

Tessa looked at Baker and said," How many did you scrap?"

Baker coughed and said," About 2."

"We'll tally scores later, c'mon, we gotta move." Ahsoka said.

They moved out again, Padme was next to Tessa.

"Y'know I didn't really get a chance to talk to you. You're Huntress right, the first female clone?"

"Yes, ma'am. I read about you and watched some of your Holovideos. Your pretty good, and your fashion is nice." Tessa said.

Padme smiled and said," Why thank you. You've been the talk of the Senate for a couple of times. Although I don't agree with the war, you are setting quite an example."

"I try my best, ma'am." Tessa said.

They would've had more time to talk, but they had to continue clearing the rest of the base. But Tessa could feel herself getting sicker, and it was only a matter of time before things would get worse.

It was a couple of hours later, they had taken out the last of the droids, and they were all recuperating or basically lying down back where they had started. Tessa was sitting against a wall, coughing, bags under her eyes, looking really pale, and feeling slightly tired, but she tried to stay awake. She was too afraid to close to her eyes, in fear of not being able to again. The virus had already taken two clones, one was a shiny she hadn't gotten a name from, and Baker.

Who she was sitting next to in his final moments, and what he said, would stay with her for the rest of her life, which she felt wasn't going to be long. But she had to keep hope.

 _"I think I did good… and made a difference, heh… I know it wasn't big, but it counts. I know we were bred for it, but I fought for what I believed was right. And… I met my sister in the process. You were or are still great Huntress, remember… your brothers and I myself love you. Stay alive, and help win this war, for all of our brothers… I'll see you on the other side."_

After he died, that left: her, Cutup, Zeer, Rex, Jar Jar, Senator Amidala and Ahsoka. Binks was the only one who wasn't infected, and she was tempted to kick the snot out of him, and make him breath in a lot of the virus and see how they felt.

She was too busy plotting murder, that she didn't notice Ahsoka looking dizzy, but did when Padme called out.

"Commander." Cutup muttered and harshly coughed.

Rex checked her pulse, looked relieved and said," She's fine, she's unconscious."

"It's only a matter of time." Tessa muttered dejectedly.

Cutup held her hand, grinned and said," Then it's a good thing I will die with my sister, and we'll get to see old Droidbait and Hevy. I wish the others were here, but they need to stay alive."

"And fight in honor of us." Zeer managed between coughs.

Tessa didn't hear the last part, because everything was starting to blur, and she felt her strength leaving her. She could've sworn she heard someone calling out to her, but she couldn't distinguish who was calling for her.

And she soon blacked out.

* * *

She saw a bright light, and thought she was dead, but she felt like she was moving, and laying down on something. And… she heard voices.

"Coric! Please… alright!"

"She'll… don't… Cutup and Zeer are going to make… along with… others."

She didn't hear more, and ended up falling unconscious again.

The next thing she hears, she heard beeping sound, and a couple of familiar voices.

"I think she's waking up."

A bright light shines in her eyes, and she slightly hissed.

"Fucking Kriff, don't shine that damn light in my face." She muttered.

She heard a couple of chuckles, and the light left. And she was able to see, although a little blurry.

"Easy, take it easy, sister. Take your time." She heard a familiar voice.

She blinked a couple of times until her vision cleared. She found herself in the familiar room of the Med Bay on the Resolute. And the rest of Beta squad was with her, Attie had a cast, but was sitting on a chair. Except for Cutup and Zeer, who were in the beds next to her. Zeer was awake, and was looking over a Datapad, while Cutup was still asleep. The both of them still looked a little pale, but they looked better.

"Glad to have you back sister, damn gave us a heart attack." Fives said and patted her shoulder.

"The General?" She said, voice sounding kinda raspy.

Coric gave her some water, and she gladly took it, and felt it going down her throat.

"Yeah, he and General Kenobi came back in the nick of time. You've been out for a day. Cutup woke up and hour ago, but I told him to rest. The first to wake up was the Captain, then the Senator, the Commander, and then the Sergeant and you." Coric explained. "Also if your wondering about Naboo, it's fine. The virus is now gone, and that Separatist Scientist is going to trial."

"And the good news is, we get a week and a half off, and we'll be heading to Coruscant. That mean's we'll be taking you to 79's for some drinks." Nax said with smirk.

Tessa grinned and said, "Sounds good."

"But you have to wait until your better. So I suggest you rest for a bit. Ok?" Coric said.

"And Tess, glad your ok." Echo sincerely said.

Tessa nodded, and she closed her eyes again, and drifted off.

* * *

 **I did a little Call of Duty reference at the start of the chapter, just in case some of you didn't catch it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mogor: Thanks man, appreciate it.**

 **SimplySnips: Well, I guess she's the same age as all of the other clones. Who's your OC female clone**


	14. Night at the Bar

**Just some fun times on Coruscant for this chapter, and then on to the Ryloth Arc. After that I'm going to Cargo of Doom or another filler before heading into that episode. We're also getting close to the Geonosis arc as well, and who's excited for that?**

 **And an apology to anyone who is in the Armed Forces and is reading this story. There will be a scene where everyone is marching in a Military Parade style, and I don't think I got everything right. Sorry in advance.**

 **Also to my Loud Gravity reader's, I'm almost done with the chapter, and I'll have it out by the end of the week.**

 **Hope you enjoy this, and I own none of the content, except for Tessa.**

* * *

 **Night at the Bar**

A couple of days later, the Resolute and two other ships got out of Hyperspace. What greeted them was the capital planet and the heart of the Republic, Coruscant. Ships of all shapes and sizes zoomed to and from it, with Republic Military ships guarding the planet, and some heading off to wherever or whenever the war was.

Tessa and the dozens of clones who were watching from the Mess Hall side window, who haven't seen Coruscant were left in awe or the ones who have been there, were ready for some R&R.

It was much better than staying in bed in the Med Bay, even though after she woken up a second time, and Coric said she had to stay there for at least a day for observation. This wasn't fun for her at all, considering she got restless when things got boring. Lucky for her, Coric, Cutup, and the Sarge were there with her, even though Cutup only stayed for another two hours before he was cleared to leave, and then the Sarge. She then got the idea of annoying Coric, by making sounds, and asking him questions while he worked. She snickered at the memory of him letting her out an hour early. She wasn't sure if she was ok to leave, or was close enough for Coric to get her out of his hair.

One thing about Coric is that he was pretty stuck up and by the books when it came to medicine. Which made sense, considering he had to work well under pressure when patching someone up. But it was fun to push his buttons when he's in that mood though.

When she was still recuperating in the Med-Bay, General Skywalker and Commander Tano had also visited her. She pretty much owed her life to him, and she was thankful. He also said he approved of Beta Squad being the Commander's personal squad, and he looked forward to see what they would accomplish.

Commander Tano had told her that they would start training, after they all had some down time on Coruscant. And she was pretty excited for it, but she was more excited to have some down time and hang out with her brothers.

She had asked the General and Commander would do, considering they were Jedi, and they probably had to do something else.

But basically, they said they would spend time in the Jedi Temple. She had heard and read about it, and she was sorta interested to see what it looked like in person.

"Gotta say, Coruscant is pretty nice looking." Echo said.

"Yeah, it has it's charm, although it can be crowded as our bed chambers back on Kamino." Attie said.

Fives scoffed and said," That was the only thing about Kamino I didn't like. We have bunks now, but the Kaminoan's couldn't spring for beds as well."

Cutup snickered and said," Remember when Tess's malfunctioned and she ended up trapped in it until someone from maintenance got her out."

Echo chuckled and said," Never heard someone swear that much. Didn't you end up sleeping with the thing open for a week, until Bric yelled at you to buck up and deal with it?"

Tessa glared at them, but she shivered at the memory. The thing was dark due to the lights on the inside malfunctioning, and it felt like the walls were closing in on her. It did not help when her brothers were shouting words of encouragement and telling her stay calm.

Zeer who was nearby shook his head in slight amusement and said," Well, we'll have more time to talk about the interesting back-story of our only sister later. Right now, we need to prepare our equipment for the barracks on planet."

"Yes sir, thank you." Tessa said, happy they would drop the subject.

Nax didn't share the sentiment by saying," While we walk back to the barracks, do you think you boys could tell me more about what happened."

Tessa had just put her helmet on, but she was glaring daggers at him.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Resolute had landed on the designated landing pad. Tessa and the rest of the troopers on the 501st who weren't on duty, stood in the side hanger bay in Parade formation.

They all held their Rifles in their right arms, and stood at attention. All of them were divided into platoons, with the General, his Padawan and the Captain stood in the front, in the middle.

"The ship is finished with landing procedures, General Skywalker. We will be opening the doors momentarily." Admiral Yularen said in Anakin's comm.

"Thank you Admiral. Alright Rex, you have the reins for this." Anakin said.

Rex nodded and placed his helmet on. He took a couple of steps and stood in front of everyone.

"Attention!" He shouted.

All the clones stood upright, while holding their weapons on their shoulders.

The bay doors opened and the light of the Coruscant mid-afternoon shown throughout the hanger.

"Forward! March!" Rex yelled.

The steady echo of boots marching was heard. All the clones marched out of the hanger in synch. Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex stood right in the middle of it.

"Wow, this is still pretty cool." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, it never gets old." Anakin agreed.

As soon as Tessa got out, she was greeted by the Republic Military loading dock of the Base. She saw in her line of vision a bunch of Holo-recording droids. She smirked under her helmet, looks like they'll be on the Holo-News later. From another vantage point, she could see balcony's holding Republic Military Officials, including what she assumed were Jedi.

It would've been cool to see the Chancellor himself, she had saw him on the Holo-News a couple of times. But she knew he was a very busy person, and probably had something else to do.

They all did a couple of more maneuvers, and then stood at attention.

"They better show this to the Separatists. This will make them quake in their metal boots." Tessa whispered to Echo, who was next to her.

"I sure hope so." He said.

* * *

Tessa stretched as she laid on her bunk in the Platoon's assigned barrack. The Legion itself, the personal who weren't working, had the rest of the day off. She was pretty ecstatic, because that meant she could just relax, and possibly hang around and explore Coruscant.

To anyone who saw her, they would've seen a small glint in her eye, and her mouth curved in a smirk. Due to her thinking about going to the Range, and doing some target practice.

She would've had a shooting contest against Nax, but unfortunately he was taking a nap, and she didn't want to wake him up. Even though she really wanted to, but her good side won out.

Tonight, the Squad was planning on to explore Coruscant, and just have some fun.

Considering the events that had happened, they all deserved some down time.

Before getting the idea of going to the Practice Range, she was taking nap, due to having the night shift back on the Resolute before they made it to Coruscant.

She got up, got her Rifle, and picked up the ammo cartridge, and placed her helmet on her head.

"Whatcha planning on doing, sis?" Cutup asked.

Him, Echo, Attie, Del, and Zeer were playing Sabaac. While Coric was reading something on his bunk, which Tessa had to guess had something to do with medicine. While Fives was busy at the workout center of the base.

"Just going to shoot some targets. Even the best have to practice."

All five of them rolled their eyes.

"Well if the best won't be too busy later, we're heading out of the base for some drinks. Or are you too busy?" Zeer sarcastically said, and the others chuckled.

Tessa smirked under her helmet and said," Why Sarge, I didn't know you have a sense of humor."

She walked out of the barracks, while the others laughed, and Zeer rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later that night, the entire squad had gotten passes to go out of the base, and made sure to log in their absence.

Tessa felt weird without her weapon, granted, she had gone without it plenty of times when she wasn't on duty, but right now, it felt odd.

Maybe it was because she was on a planet she hadn't been on before, and she needed something to defend herself with. She would've had her knife, but Zeer said it was a time spent relaxing.

She, Echo, Fives and Cutup were pretty much gawking at everything Coruscant had to offer. From the signs of many establishments, to the melting pot of the number of species who resided on the capital planet, and many other things.

Clone Security personnel or the Coruscant Guard would pass by and they would wave or say high to them as they did their rounds. People would glance at them, while others would look at them excitedly; mainly the kids were still out with their parents.

A couple of tourists, how there could be tourists during a war; Tessa could only figure out, stopped them and took pictures with them. One was surprised that she was a female, and said he only saw male clones.

Tessa merely shrugged and said she was surprised as well. That got everyone in the squad to roar in laughter for a good 2 minutes while walking.

The bar they were going to was a good 15 minute walk and was called 79's. A bar that was frequented by clones. Tessa wasn't much of a drinker, and had only done so when the Mess had some after a battle, and everyone was celebrating.

Maybe it was her instincts to keep her brothers safe. Especially the possibility of them getting drunk, and she has to get them out of a situation. But fortunately, nothing bad has happened yet.

They joked she was the mother of the Squad, and that she had taken the title and role from Zeer. Nax got a smack on the back of the head from the Sergeant in question for making that comment, even though he had a small smirk on his features.

As they walked, Tessa could hear music, and familiar loud voices. When they turned the corner, she saw half a dozen clones in different uniforms hanging out outside of a club, which said 79's.

For some reason she felt nervous, she didn't know why, but she had to guess it had to do with introducing herself again. Everyone so far had welcomed her with open arms. So it shouldn't be different, but it could be.

Echo seemed to sensed this, and placed hand on her shoulder and said," Hey, don't worry, everything's going to be fine.

Tessa grinned under her helmet and said," Do you think you can repeat that, it make me feel better."

Echo rolled his eyes, and everyone soon took off their helmets as they got to the club or bar. They would've left their helmets back at the base, but they were all required to have their equipment on at all times, excluding weapons.

Zeer had told them that there was helmet storage there. All you had to do was give the droid your Military Branch designation, the serial number you were born with or the identifying code on your wrist, or nickname if you had one.

A group of clones were outside, they wore green armor, and they soon noticed the group.

One of them smirked and said," Hey, our brothers from the 501st, what's it like working with 'The Hero with No Fear', huh?"

Zeer shrugged and said," Hey as long as he lets us bust clankers. Then he's ok in our book."

The group laughed, but then they noticed Tessa. She shyly waved at them, and they blinked. The one who talked to Zeer, grinned and started to walk to them. When he got to Tessa, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Heard a lot of about you sister. It's great to finally meet ya, you wear the armor proud. C'mon, my squad will buy your squad first round. Also, the names Forest, that's: Shrubs, Rocky, and Eagle. We're part of the 41st Ranger Platoon."

Tessa smiled and said, "Huntress, or how my squad calls me Tess or Tessa. Say if you guys are elite, who's the one that has good aim?"

Eagle who had dyed his hair blonde, and had a crew cut said with a smirk," That would be me. You saying you have better aim."

Tessa shrugged and said," You said it, not me."

Eagle had a look and said," Well then, they have a couple of dart boards in there. What say you and I have a friendly competition?"

Tessa had a glint in her eye and said," Challenge accepted. But first that drink our brother promised."

"After you then, sister."

Tessa and he walked into the club. While the other clones were left speechless at what had just transpired.

Echo broke the silence by saying," What the kriff just happened?"

"I'm starting to think Sharpshooters or anyone good with a weapon are crazy or something." Cutup said.

Coric scratched the back of his head and said, "I'm starting to get the feeling as well. Hey Nax what do you…"

Everyone looked to where Attie was looking. Nax wasn't with them, but then they heard a loud cheer from inside. They looked to see in time Nax coming out of the building.

"Hey guys! The bar just got quiet! Eagle and I managed to shush everyone, and introduced them to Tess. They all cheered when they saw her. And she's blushing like crazy."

Both groups looked at each other, and then walked into the bar.

* * *

It would be 20 minutes later with everyone at the bar was quiet, watching two people intensively. Tessa narrowed her eyes at the target, and took a quick glance at Eagle, who had the same look, then at Nax, who looked calm.

"Toss!" Zeer said.

All three of them threw their darts at the target. All three hit the Holo-Board, and then their scores lit up.

1st Huntress- 45

2nd Nax- 43

3rd Eagle- 40

Everyone in the bar cheered or groaned, depending if the person they bet on won or lost. As soon as everyone had gotten into the bar, they started to get drinks, crack jokes, and spent time with their other brothers. The only downside was that a women, who Tessa guessed was only there to have a good time with one of the guys thought she was a guy as well, and tried to flirt with her. Tessa blushed, said she wasn't interested, and didn't swing that way. The girl, a human, looked shocked and had pretty much sprinted away from her after she realized she wasn't one of her brothers. That got a huge laugh from the table, and more embarrassment.

But overall, Tessa was pretty happy when everyone had welcomed her with open arms. She guessed she didn't have to worry about being an outcast or something. And how they had gotten into a dart competition well, she, Nax and Eagle were talking about how many droid kills they had gotten and the longest distance they had ever gotten.

Tessa had to guess the others were in a betting mood, so they managed to rope them into a Dart Throwing competition. And how they had gotten everyone in the bar to quiet down, and watch them, she could only guess. But here she was, and she had just won.

Tessa jumped up with a cheer, Nax and Eagle shook each other's and then her hand.

"Looks like the student has become the master." Nax sagely said.

Tessa winked and said," Yeah, and she beat her master's sorry ass."

Fives took a sip of his drink and put his arm around her," Hey, was there any doubt? I just won 50 credits because of you."

Tessa playfully shoved him and said," Hey, if I'm just a money maker, then I get to keep all of it."

"Oh you get to keep all of it? What if we need money and we ask you?" Echo asked.

Tessa took a sip of her Corellian Whisky, she had to admit, Corellian's knew how to make alcohol.

"Then you'll have to do some favors for me." She simply said.

"Heh, that doesn't sound scary at all. And I've only known her for almost half an hour." Shrubs muttered.

"Hey, someone turn up the volume!" Someone yelled.

Tessa and everyone else looked at one of the Holo-TV's, and it was showing a black Human Male and a pink Twi'lek female, the former looking more downcast than the male reporter, who was talking.

"Republic Military Officials have made a promise to end the suffering of the Twi'lek people. It has now been 3 months since Republic Forces were forced to retreat from Ryloth, home planet of the Twi'lek people, who my colleague here, Shera B'yala is from. You know you didn't have to report this one with me. We would've understood."

Shera gave a sad smile and said," Thank you Bono, but I felt I needed to do this." She said and took a breath.

"From what information we have gotten from Ryloth, Separatist occupation is taking a number on the citizen's. And the resistance led by Cham Syndulla is holding their own against the Droid Army, but have only a limited amount of time. Ryloth's Senator Orn Free Taa has pledged to send pressure to the Senate and Military for GAR military action."

"I've seen video's of him. He's as fat as a Sarlacc, and probably doesn't know how to work a blaster." Forest muttered.

"Meh politicians, what are you going to do." Attie said.

"Ryloth is one of the many planets in the Outer Rim being sieged and fought over by Republic and Separatist Military forces. No clear sign or indication of when relief will come to Ryloth, and when we asked Republic GAR officials they declined to comment."

"C'mon, we all know we're going back to help the Tail-Heads! Just point us where the droids are, and we'll clobber them!" Someone yelled, and Tessa could hear his voice was slightly slurred.

"Now, we hope relief comes soon. And in other news, The Duchess of Mandalore has pledge more medical and other supplies to war refugees-"

After that, everyone resumed to what they were doing. But now some of the conversations were going towards Ryloth. Or some of the clones comforting some of the Twi'lek women who were there. And it didn't take a genius to know they were trying to score with them.

"So, wonder who gets the straw that would give them a ticket to Ryloth." Fives said.

Zeer shrugged and said," Well, all we have to do is wait and receive the orders if we get them, gentlemen and lady. Also tomorrow, Commander Tano wants train with us. She's keeping her promise of us being her go-to people. But tonight, we just here to relax, and have fun. That's an order."

"I hear that. To the 501st!" Cutup said.

The whole squad, and a few others who were part of the 501st cheered, did a toast and drank their drinks.

Tessa thought about it as she took another swig at her drink, she still felt warm drinking it, and wondered if they were going to Ryloth after leave was over.

If they did, then she knew that they would be ready, after all, they were bred for it after all.


	15. Storm over Ryloth

**Yeah I know, this chapter is long overdue, considering May 4th has passed. Also may Peter Mayhew, the original actor for Chewbacca Rest In Peace, along with Carrie Fisher and Kenneth Baker. But, there is good news as well. Considering the new Star Wars trailer came out, and I am hyped for it.** **Also, if any of you are Marvel fans, then I hope you've seen Endgame already, because it's pretty awesome.**

 **And I'm finally done with my finals! Even though I have a summer class coming up in a couple of weeks. But I have a couple of weeks to relax for a bit, which is nice.**

 **I own none of the content, except Tessa. And I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Storm over Ryloth**

The rest of their leave was fun, but nothing too exciting that would break the peace and quiet of being on leave. But they were still soldiers, and they couldn't just hang around and do nothing. So besides free time, they would train, workout and continue to work on their skills.

The highlight of training was the training with Commander Tano. At first, everyone was pretty nervous, which had to do with the fact they would be working directly under one of their Commanding Officers, when the time called for it. But luckily, due to how Tessa and Ahsoka knew each other, they broke the ice. With everyone talking, cracking jokes, and giving each other tips.

Zeer was the one who told the Commander what everyone was like. And Ahsoka took it all in, she was still learning things, even though she had been General Skywalker's Padawan for almost half a year now. This meant the remaining members of Domino Squad had arrived three months after she had arrived.

There was some kinks here and there, but they managed to learn each other's fighting styles, and found themselves working together in synch in no time.

Tessa had to say she was impressed by Commander Tano's leadership, and she had her complete loyalty. And a good friend, due to how much time they spent together talking, joking, and playing card games when they had the time.

This made Tessa come to a decision. She didn't know how it would play out, but she was confident it would work out. Since painting her armor, she still hadn't made a personal touch for her helmet. And she had a pretty good idea of what to paint now.

The next time the squad trained together, she had already painted it. And she had showed everyone in Beta, and they voiced their approval of it. But, they had also been nervous of the Commander's reaction.

When they all stood at attention, and the Commander came in, she didn't notice at first. But when they put their helmets on, Ahsoka immediately saw something new.

"Tessa, is that?" She asked.

Tessa nodded, and she bit her lip.

Ahsoka's face broke out into a huge grin, and said," I love it! That's looks so good! Can I see it?"

The trepidation that seemed to be in the air seemed to leave and everyone blew out a breath that they held.

Tessa took off her helmet and had a small smile, and she handed it to her.

She had painted the Commander's facial marking on her helmet in 501st blue. She had gotten a picture of her from the Holo-news (And had slapped Cutup and Nax on the head for the comment of having a crush on her) and spent like an hour making sure she got the painting right.

They spent 15 minutes talking about it, and the reasons why Tessa chose it. Ahsoka was touched, and she gave it her seal of approval.

It wasn't too long until they would have to report back to active duty. And it showed by the way of how the base seemed to get a feeling of seriousness, that would only show when a battle would happen. 3 days before leave would officially end; General Skywalker had informed the Legion they would head to Ryloth next.

Zeer had everyone prep by reading more about the planet itself. And Tessa took it a bit further by trying to learn the language along with Del and Echo. Besides prepping, shinies, vehicles and new ships would come in as well.

Tessa was hoping if some of them would be female, but none were. But the shinies were pretty much in awe at seeing their only sister. But she treated them like any of her brothers, but in a shiny brother sort of way before they would earn their stripes so to speak.

* * *

So now the Resolute, along with two other ships were spearheading the invasion. General's Kenobi and Windu were leading the ground attack, with the 212th Attack Battalion and the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps, respectively. While General Skywalker and the 501st Legion was leading the Air Assault, and would only fight on the ground when they were called.

The arrival time would take 2 days through Hyperspace. This gave everyone plenty of time to prep. Between that time, Tessa was the ears to hearing what Ahsoka had to say about her being assigned to lead the air assault.

"Well, sir, I think you'll do good, with the way you lead us on the ground, the Seppies should be scared." Tessa praised.

Ahsoka smiled a little and said," Thanks Tess, and we're both off duty, you don't have to be so formal."

Tessa blushed under helmet and said," Sorry sir… Ahsoka, it a force of habit, I have to be formal and respectful of my superiors, sir."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her and said," Since when are you so formal?"

Tessa took off her helmet, shrugged and said," I may be sorta laidback, but I do still gotta be formal, sir."

Ahsoka lightly pushed her and said," Well at least your more fun than Rex. He's getting there, but he's still stuck up."

Both girls laughed at that for a second, but it soon stopped with Ahsoka saying.

"So, do you have any advice. In all honesty, I am sorta doubting myself. I talked to my Master and Rex. And they said I'll do fine, and they have their full confidence in me. But there's a possibility I might make mistakes, and cost the invasion."

Tessa let the words sink in, and then said," Well, sometimes mistakes can help you learn. But think about it, the General and the Captain wouldn't have given you this if they thought you weren't ready. This level of responsibility shows that you are ready, and they think so as well."

Ahsoka nodded, starting to feel better, but said," What about the pilots, there are my responsibility as well."

"Hey they've been trained far more extensively for this. So they'll know what to do. But, you're going to have to lead them, and one thing you have to do is to not make rash decisions, and you have to listen to them. They and you rely on one another, and being on the same page is a good idea. And it's also a good idea to not ignore anything.

Because, there will be a possibility of a retreat, and you can't ignore it and keep fighting. This type of stuff comes with experience."

Ahsoka nodded letting the information sink in.

"Thanks, I needed that. Who knew you were good at giving advice."

Tessa grinned and said," Don't mention it."

* * *

It would be a day later that the Resolute, Redeemer and Defender jump out of hyperspace, and everyone watching would find the Separatist Blockade around Ryloth. Beta Squad would once again be watching from the Mess Hall.

"Jeez, they have more ships than us. How come we only get three?" Cutup asked.

"Labor, they have droids, while we have real people doing it." Del said with a shrug.

Tessa watched as Commander Tano's Squadron fly out of the Hanger Bay, and started their run.

Needless to say, they all walked into a trap. The battle was going well at first, Commander Tano was clearing a path, the squad of V-19's were right behind her, and they had a clear path to the Flagship.

Tessa basically squeezed Cutup's arm when four more enemy ships jumped out of Hyperspace, and flanked the flagship. A string of curses resonated throughout the small crowd, but Cutup's was slight hissing in pain.

"Tess, please let go." Cutup said.

Tessa blushed under her helmet, they had to have their buckets on in case something happened. It was standard protocol.

"Right sorry." She said. 'C'mon Commander, don't do anything stupid.' She thought.

Things started to get sketchy when Vulture Droids started to get closer to the Strike Fleet. While Commander Tano and her men were busy avoiding the heavy fire, and other Vulture Droids.

Tessa thought they wouldn't turn back at first, but she was proven wrong when Commander Tano soon did a sharp turn, along with the others, boosted back to the Cruisers and started to help defend them.

The ship was shaking a couple of times from the explosions outside, but it was nothing serious.

"Yes!" She cheered, as she saw Commander Tano and the pilots defending the ships, slapping Cutup on his back in excitement.

"I share the sentiment sister, but will you please stop trying to give me bodily harm?" Cutup said, sounding annoyed.

"She's excited that her gal pal is defending the ships." Echo jokingly said.

He then yelped in pain when Tessa smacked him behind the head. That got a couple of chuckles from the people around her.

Things turned serious again, due to how close the fighting was happening, and also a friendly fighter bursts into flames, and explodes. Not only that, but it looked like the enemy Cruisers were starting to approach.

Tessa gasped in horror when the enemy ships manage to maneuver themselves, and get close enough to the nearest ship The Redeemer, and start to blast it. The Resolute and Defender tried to help, but they had their hands tied with the Vulture Droids.

Tessa barely felt when the Resolute started to move. Tessa at first thought the ship was going to help, but then realized they were moving away from them. She then heard the familiar alarms that signaled they were preparing to go into Hyperspace.

"Wait, what's going on? Are we retreating?" Tessa incredulously asked.

"I don't like it either, sister. But if it means to fight another day, then it's the only option." Zeer said.

Tessa wanted to argue, but she knew he was right. And the fact she didn't think it wouldn't be good if she argued with her superior. But she knew Zeer wouldn't think of it, he said that it's good to call out someone when they think their wrong. When it was within reason though.

Once all the friendly ships returned to the ships, a few seconds later, the familiar signs of going into Hyperspace start going into effect. And the blackness of space then turned into the familiar blue of Hyperspace.

Tessa lets what happened sink in, she heard others start to talk, and then she realizes something.

"Oh shit." She said.

The others in her squad look at he with surprised looks.

"Something wrong?" Attie asked.

"The Commander, I-I need to talk to her. I gave her advice before the battle. Kriff, this could be all my fault." Tessa worriedly said.

"Hang on, kid. Don't think like that. None of us knew something like this was going to happen. In war, we have to expect the unexpected. And I'm sure the Commander took your advice when she was fighting out there. For all we know, what you told her, probably saved the fleet." Zeer said.

The others in the squad nodded at what he said. Tessa felt better, but stress would be gone after she needed to do something.

Zeer seemed to know what she was thinking and said," Go ahead and go look for her. We would come with, considering she would need the reassurance from her Squad. But I have a feeling this between the two of you. If she needs us, just call."

Tessa gave her a grateful nod and said, "Thank, Sarge."

She then took off, and went to look for her. She went to the Hanger Bay, but didn't find her there. She did see the remains of the Fire Crew putting out a burning Fighter. She asked one who was close by, and he said that he saw her head to the Med Bay along with the remaining men in her Squadron, after they landed.

She thanked him, and sprinted as fast as she could. She turned the corner, and saw Commander Tano. She was leaning against a wall, with worried look on her face. A couple of pilots were near her, and they had the same looks.

"Commander Tano!" Tessa yelled, and sprinted to her.

"Whoa there, Trooper. Calm down." One of the pilots said as he got in front of her. "What's going on?"

"Tessa? Don't worry guys, she fine. Is something wrong?" Ahsoka said, and Tessa could hear her voice waver slightly.

Tessa took off her helmet, and said, "Yeah, I wanted to see if you're ok. The others would've come, but they said I should see you first. I can't help think I may have something to do with this."

Ahsoka gave her a surprised look, and said," What do you mean? The advice you gave me probably saved the Fleet."

"Say what now?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know taking out the Flagship would've helped us tremendously. But, as I was flying, and hearing my Master and the Admiral telling me to pull back, and help defend the fleet. I remember what you told me about not taking any unnecessary risks. I played what could happen in my head, and then I realized we needed to pull off."

One of the pilots, whose name was Kickback nodded at her, and then looked at Tessa and said," If what the Commander is saying is true, sister. Then you're alright in my book, and the others. I know we lost Tucker, and Axe is in the Med Bay, but things could've been a whole lot worst."

The other pilots, who were Slammer and Kickback nodded as well. And Tessa felt more relieved, and happy to know that her superior and her pilots didn't hold it against her.

The door to the Medbay opened, and a Medic came out. Everyone looked at him, waiting for what he had to say.

"Axe will be fine, he didn't have anything too serious. But he's going to be out of action for a bit, but he's going to be alright."

Everyone sighed in relief. Tessa was relieved that none of what she said jeopardized the invasion. Except now, she had think about what will happen now.

* * *

Needless to say, Tessa had learned to expect the unexpected when being under the command of General Anakin Skywalker. She knew he was unorthodox, and had crazy plans, which always worked out in the end. She had talked to enough veterans of the 501st to know that, including the original members of Beta.

The plan to take out the blockade, was one of them.

It turned out the Redeemer didn't get destroyed, and it managed to jump into Hyperspace, and made it to the rendezvous point, where the fleet was supposed to meet if they had to retreat. It was heavily damaged, and it looked like it wouldn't be able to last in another fight.

Somehow General Skywalker got an idea that involved the ship in question.

He had it evacuated, and planned to use it as a battering ram against the enemy flagship, to destroy it. While Commander Tano had control over the Resolute and Defender, and would lead a bombing run against the other enemy ships.

She had the plan to have both ships on their sides, while the Bombers would flank and destroy the enemy ships.

When Tessa heard it, she thought it was crazy. But during the whole second battle, it did.

She missed most of it, due to when the ship was on its side, but once in a while, she and the others saw big explosions. And everyone led a collective cheer when they saw the invasion fleet arrive, which meant everything worked out.

Zeer allowed her to meet up with Commander Tano, and the Bombers when they returned. She had a feeling he knew she needed to talk to her again. So she was waiting at the entrance to the Hanger Bay, and congratulated the pilots as they walked by.

She finally saw Commander Tano walking out of the hanger, along with General Skywalker, and the Captain. She saluted them as soon as they walked closer. No one else came through the doors, which meant they were the last to walk out.

"Huntress, what brings you here?" Rex asked.

"I came to talk to Commander Tano, sir. Also job well done with taking out the Flagship, sir." Tessa said the last part to Anakin.

Ahsoka smirked and said," Yep, another one of Skyguy's crazy plans worked."

Anakin shrugged and said," Well they always do. We'll leave you two alone. Also Snips, meet me in the bridge once your done. And good job today."

"Yeah, great job Commander." Rex praised.

The General and Captain left, which led to Tessa and Ahsoka by themselves.

"So, how did you get Zeer to let you come down here?" Ahsoka asked.

"He actually let me. But, I told him I will do a double-shift for both times I came to see how your doing." Tessa explained. "The General and Captain are right though, sir, you did good. Your idea helped saved the invasion."

"I don't think I can take all the credit. You were one who helped me with having doubts about flying my first mission by myself. and for that, we came out pretty ok. We, or I couldn't have done it without you, sister."

Tessa was about to respond, but realized what Ahsoka said, and it looked like she was realizing what she said as well.

"I-I'm sorry, Tess, I shouldn't have said that. You can just forget about it." Ahsoka said regretfully.

Tessa sighed, and place her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. Ahsoka looked at her, and saw a look of compassion on her features.

"No it wasn't sir... Ahsoka. I feel the same way. We've been spending a lot of time together, and became close friends since I joined the 501st. And I feel that we've gotten closer as well. Why do you think I decided to paint your facial markings on my helmet. Because I respect you, and I felt we were getting closer." Tessa sincerely said.

Ahsoka smiled and said," That's a relief. I started to feel like we were getting closer sometime after our mission where we first met Grevious, and it went from there. I guess you add something different."

"Mainly because it's a ship full of men, and we're the only women on board?"

Ahsoka sorted in amusement and said," Well I guess that, but you know what I am getting at."

"Yeah, I do." Tessa said.

The both of them then hugged. Ahsoka then lets go and said.

"As much as I want to hang out with you, which I do. You should probably do that double shift you promised Zeer. So we can have the time to hang out later."

Tessa nodded, placed her helmet on and said," Sure thing, sir."

Tessa then left, feeling great about her new relationship with Ahsoka.

She had someone who she call a sister.

* * *

 **The last part was hard to write, I had trouble figuring out what to write.**

 **But yeah, Tessa and Ahsoka are closer now. I felt it was a good idea, and it looked like it was. I also got the idea for Tessa's helmet from another story called _Dominoes,_ and the credit goes to the author of it. It's pretty good, and you should all check it out.**

 **Now I would like to ask you guys a question. Should I add Tessa and possibly Beta to the Innocents of Ryloth episode, or go straight to the Holocron Heist arc? Because for the former, I got an idea for it, but not sure if I should do it. What do you guys think?**

 **Till next time.**


	16. Author's Note

**Hi, sorry this isn't an update, but I will have it out soon. (One I get my lazy butt to get the Clone Wars dvd set out) But this to let you all know that have been reading this is that I'm moving this from the Clone Wars section, to the Star Wars movie section of this site. The reason for this is because I'm thinking of having Huntress be a part of Rebels, and the original trilogy, so I felt moving this to the movie section was a good idea. So if you were wondering why it was missing from the cartoon section, then this is why.**

 **Also, to the people who are finding this story, welcome to the Huntress Chronicles, featuring my Clone OC CT-2008 otherwise known as Huntress, with her nicknames being Tessa or Tess. And here's the kicker, she's a female clone. Basically she will featured throughout the Clone Wars cartoon, Rebels, and the original trilogy.**

 **I'm not going to reveal much else besides I hope you like, follow and review, latter helps me with writing.**

 **Hope you all enjoy, and thanks again everyone.**


	17. Innocents of Ryloth (1)

**First off, sorry for the long wait. Second... Oh my Gosh! This story now has over 100 favs and follows, and I'm really happy that you all like this.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the first part of this episode chapter.**

 **I own none of the content, except Tessa.**

* * *

 **Innocents of Ryloth (1)**

"So, what do you think the General wants us for?" Echo asked.

"Number of things. Who knows, we just have to wait until we get on the Bridge." Attie said.

Beta squad had been called the Command Bridge by Captain Rex, he said that General Skywalker to see them, and they had to get there quickly. That sent everyone on edge, and they looked to Tessa for answers. Due to the fact she was talking to Commander Tano not too long ago, and might have some information. But, she didn't know either, which led everyone to wonder what was going to happen.

Once they got to the doors to the bridge, the sentries let them through, and walked in. General Skywalker, the Captain and the Commander were at the Holo-table. While the Admiral was nearby, talking to a clone.

They all saluted them, and said 'sirs' but then noticed who was on the Holo-table.

General Kenobi, and Commander Cody were on it.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Zeer said.

"At ease, and helmets off. Yes, but, this is something that General Kenobi, and the Commander here." Anakin said.

The Squad took off their helmets, with Zeer saying, "General Kenobi, Commander, what seems to be the problem?"

Cody spoke by saying, _" Well, Sergeant, we will head down to the surface pretty soon. The 212th will be leading the ground assault and help General Windu's forces land safely. But, Captain Rex here has been telling me recently about what some member of your squad have been doing."_

Beta gave each other confused glances, with Zeer saying a little concerned," And what might that be sir?"

Cody smirked and said _," I can assure you it's not anything bad, Sergeant. He's been praising you, especially to our only sister here."_

Everyone looked at Tessa, she blushed little at the attention.

"Thank you sir." Tessa thanked.

 _"Sure thing kid. What I'm trying to say is that I asked General Kenobi and Skywalker about this and they are ok with it. Beta Squad is going planet-side with us during the assault. You 9 will be fighting with us. Get on a gunship, and head to our ship as fast as you can, that's an order."_ Cody said.

"Yes sir, also, not to sound mean General Kenobi, if you wanted the 501st help in the invasion on the ground. You could've asked. Pretty sure General Skywalker would've been happy to obliged." Zeer said.

Everyone chuckled at that, but the Commander and Captain were trying to restrain themselves.

"Yeah, Master. I take it this another time I had to save you from something?" Anakin joked.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and said in a slightly exasperated way, which looked familiar to him and said, _" Fortunately it isn't, Anakin. But I am looking forward to see what this Squad can do. I will see you soon. May the Force be with all of you."_

" _Same, we'll see you on the Gunship."_ Cody said, and the transmission ended.

"Well grunts, go and get your gear. Have fun out there." Rex said.

"Thank you, sir. Alright, let's move out." Zeer said.

The 9 of them placed their helmets on and walked out of the room. Them and Tessa were quiet for a moment, they were pretty much speed walking to get their bunks to get their equipment.

The silence was broken when Coric said," Sarge, I need to go to the Med Bay for a second, I need to get some supplies."

"Alright, meet us in the hanger. Also Attie, you'll have to use your blaster instead of a Z-6. There's a possibility that where we are going, civilians will be in the way." Zeer said.

"Right, Sarge." Attie said.

Tessa could tell he was feeling sorta down about not being able to use his Z-6. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said," Looks on the bright side, brother. At least you'll be able to blast some droids."

Attie chuckled and said," You always find the bright side of things, huh sister."

"It's all part of my sunny personality. Also shut up." Tessa said the last part to Fives, Echo, and Cutup.

Echo held his hands up in mock surrender and said," What? We didn't say anything. Right guys."

Fives and Cutup nodded their heads in unison, but Tessa didn't believe them.

Tessa rolled her eyes and mumbled," Like I'm going to believe that."

* * *

15 minutes later, the squad was in a Gunship, and they were descending into one of the Assault Ships. Once they landed, the doors opened, and they were greeted by Commander Cody and a couple of other clones.

"Sir!" They all said with a salute.

Cody saluted back, and said," Glad you boys, and girl can make it. For now, welcome to Ghost Company."

"Well it's time to meet the natives." General Kenobi said as he got onto the Gunship, after talking to General Windu.

"I see the members of Beta Squad have arrived. Welcome aboard, when Cody suggested this idea, I was intrigued." Obi-Wan said.

Tessa was the one who spoke by saying," Thank you sir. And just like our Sergeant said, if you needed the 501st to help you, you could've asked. I heard General Skywalker say you need his help a lot of times."

Everyone ended up chuckling at that, with Obi-Wan saying," Lucky for me, Anakin isn't here to hear this, but it's true, and vise versa. But, now we to get down to the task at hand. One thing we need to make to aid the Twi'lek's, and not to destroy their homes. Cody."

"That means we're taking it back the hard way. Minimal destruction with blasters and Droid Poppers only. No rockets and detonators, check your aim and look out for the locals. Am I understood." Cody said.

"Sir, yes sir!" They all said.

"If we're going to save the tail-heads, the least they can do is get out of our way." One of the 212th clones, who had a goatee gruffly said.

"it's not that they have a choice, the droids probably have them as prisoners. What's your guys names?" Tessa whispered.

"Boil, that's Waxer. I would be in awe, but we heard about you through the military news."

Waxer, who was bald, rolled his eyes and said," Don't mind him, he didn't have his Caf this morning."

Tessa snorted and said," Same can be said for our Sergeant."

"I heard that."

"Sorry sir." Tessa innocently said.

By that time, enemy flak started to off around them. The holo-projector soon started to beep, and Obi-Wan answered it, and General Windu's hologram appeared.

"Mace, what's the problem?"

 _"The enemy fire is too thick, and they already took a transport. We can't land the transports until you take out those guns."_ He simply said.

Obi-Wan nodded said," Pull back, we'll take care of it." As soon Mace's hologram faded, he said." Who's up for a challenge? We're not getting any reinforcements until those guns are out of commission."

Tessa felt her adrenaline spike up, and tightened her grip on her Rifle. She ready for some action, and she was glad that her squad was with her. Even though she was still kinda nervous.

"Don't worry, Tess. We got each other's back." Fives said.

"And I wouldn't have any other way." She said with a smile under her helmet.

The doors to the Gunship opened, and the Gunship started to land. Once it did, everyone ran out into a wooded, dry area, and headed straight for the town. Tessa could see it from the distance, but that wasn't all she saw.

She looked to her left and saw Nax, he turned to her and nodded, which meant he saw it as well.

"General Kenobi! I see two bunkers up ahead!"

"Everyone spread out!" He yelled.

By that time, the droids started to fire at them. Tessa ran as fast as she could, blaster fire was kicking the dirt around her, and a couple of shots almost got her. She then got behind a tree, and took a quick breath. She got out of cover, crouched, aimed, fired a couple of shots, and saw one of her shots got a droid. She hid, and did it again, and got another.

"Huntress, Nax! We need you, Waxer and Boil to follow the General! The rest of you, give them covering fire!" Cody said.

Tessa readied herself, shot out from behind the tree, along with Nax, Waxer and Boil. They fired as they ran, and dove behind some boulders that were close to the bunkers.

"Let's take them out, now."

Tessa and the others got out their Droid Poppers, and threw them, unfortunately they were too far, and the Droid Poppers exploded short of the intended targets. Tessa gritted her teeth, she was a good shot, and had a good throwing arm, but she did miss like any other person would. But missing caused people to be hurt or killed, and she didn't like that.

"We gotta get closer to the wall." Waxer said.

"Try again, I'll give you some help." Obi-Wan said.

"How about it, 501st, do you two want to give it a go." Boil said.

"Very well." Nax said.

He and Tessa got two more Droid Poppers, and threw. Obi-Wan helped them, by using the Force to propel them into the bunkers. They detonated, and the bunkers were out of commission. Once that happened, the others advanced, and they soon took out the rest of the droids.

All of them walked cautiously into the outskirts of the wall, and then inside the town. Tessa looked around, and didn't hear or see anything. She heard someone walk behind her and turned around to see the rest of her squad.

"You guys ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, felt like I was back on the Citadel. Nice work with taking out those Machine Guns." Fives said.

"The General helped us. A few more minutes, and we would've been goners." Tessa said.

"Boil, Waxer, Huntress, come with me." Tessa heard the Commander say.

"Well, looks like I'm needed elsewhere. Save some droids for me if you guys find them, Sarge." Tessa said.

"Just follow the Commander's orders, Trooper. You're representing the 501st." Zeer said.

Echo leaned to Fives and whispered," We're doomed." He said and Fives chuckled.

Luckily for them, Tessa didn't hear them, and said," You got it Sarge." She said and did a lazy salute, and walked away.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Tessa asked Cody.

"The General wants a small team to scout ahead. You'll do so with Me, Wooley, Waxer and Boil.." Cody explained.

Tessa nodded with a 'yes sir', and followed them to scout ahead.

* * *

They were already walking for a good few minutes, and so far there was nothing. It was quite nerve wracking, and the possibility of an ambush or a sniper was highly likely. For Tessa, it felt like being back on Maridum, when she and the Captain were on the lookout for those creatures. And also the couple of days they were staying at the Lurmen village.

Except the wildlife made sounds, which wasn't the case right now.

"Building are just buildings. What really makes a city are the inhabitants that live in it." The Commander said.

"So, where are they?" Boil asked.

"50 thousand people used to live here, now it's a ghost town." Tessa muttered. **[1]**

"I highly doubt 50 thousand civilians live here either now or before. And I gotta say, that sounds spooky." Waxer said.

Tessa shrugged and said," It just came to me, and the number was an added effect."

They soon made it to an intersection of the road, that went right or left, and Cody held out his fist to signal for them to stop.

He turned towards Tessa, Waxer and Boil, and said," We'll check out the courtyard. You three take the south sector. Be back at command by 0620."

"Yes sir." The three of them said and went the other way.

The three of them walked down the street, Tessa had her weapon trained every time she saw a shadow, and if something moved. She never liked when things were too quiet.

It gave her the creeps.

Waxer shared the sentiment by saying," I tell you, you two, this is creepy. Do you think they killed them all?"

Tessa shuttered at the thought of that. She didn't want to imagine the carnage of that scale if the Droids had done that.

"Well, there are no bodies." Boil said.

"Maybe not around this area. Possibly somewhere else. What do you think they did to the remains of the garrison that was here? I heard Jedi bodies are usually cremated after they die." Tessa said.

Boil disagreed by saying, "I highly doubt the clankers gave us that courtesy. The civilians on the other hand, were probably driven from their homes. I don't think they had a-"

A small sound was heard that sounded like something running. And they aimed their weapons at the origin of it. They didn't hear anything else, and moved on cautiously.

"A choice." Boil finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the others, Nax was sitting down with the rest of the squad, except for Del, who was near the communications stand with General Kenobi and the Commander, who were talking to General Windu. He had his Rifle in his hand, and was busy inspecting it, just in case if there were any issues with it. It was a habit he had, even though he took care of it like Attie did with his Z-6, but it didn't hurt to check.

He heard snippets of what the General's and Commander were saying. Apparently the droids were using the remaining civilians as shields, which made it harder for them to take the guns.

It was cowardly, and low to do that. And the droids weren't going to be let off scott free for doing that.

He finished his inspection of his weapon, and aimed it at the air. He did a double take at what he saw.

"Sirs! Up there!" He jumped up, and fired a couple of shots.

General Kenobi, Commander Cody, Del had to duck, due to the shots being close to them.

Zeer jumped up and pushed his weapon down. Everyone else around the area had gotten up, and was looking around for any targets.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"I believe he just took out a new friend." The Commander said, as he picked up a destroyed probe droid.

Obi-Wan frowned at that and said," I believe we'll be inspecting company soon. Good work." He said to Nax.

Nax nodded, and felt smug that Tessa wasn't the one to see that. That made him wonder what was taking her so long.

* * *

Back with Tessa and the others, they were going to where the noise was, and they discovered it was coming from an Alleyway. The three of them were against the sides leading into it.

Waxer nodded at them, and the three of them rushed in, weapons drawn. What they found surprised them.

A little Twi'lek girl was hiding behind a couple of crates. They lowered their weapons, and Tessa inspected her. She looked to be around 5, and looked dirty, and thin. She felt a pain of sympathy go through her.

"Ah, it's just a little girl." Boil said.

"Well, what are we gonna do with her?" Waxer asked.

"Yeah, I mean we can't just leave her here." Tessa said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why do we have to do anything? We got a mission to finish." Boil said.

"We should do something. I say we take her with us" Waxer suggested.

"You can't be serious. She'll only slow us down." Boil disagreed.

Tessa was about to say something, but heard a droning sound, and looked behind them.

"Probe Droid, we gotta hide." She said.

The three of them hid behind some things, and waited for it to disappear. And sure enough it did.

"That was a recon unit. Do you think the others know about them? That would explain the shots we heard earlier." Tessa said.

"Possibly, that means we gotta move." Boil said.

"True, but not without her. We gotta take her with us." Tessa said.

Boil sighed, as if he was about to regret he was about say, and said," Fine we'll take her."

He started to walk over to her, but Tessa stopped him.

"Wait, let me handle this." She said.

"Why? Motherly instincts kicking in kid?" Boil joked.

Tessa glared at him, even though he couldn't see it and said," No… I mean, look at us, we're wearing armor. She might think we're droids or something, and get even more scared. We have to take off our helmets so we can gain her trust. Also, I speak a little Twi'leki."

Tessa took off her helmet, and Waxer and Boil did the same. Tessa smiled at the little girl, and she looked at them in awe. Tessa also noticed she looked hungry, and that made her realize she hadn't eaten in a while.

Another reason to be angry at the droids.

She took out one of her ration bars, and held it out to her. The little girl looked skeptical of it. Tessa broke off a small piece, and ate it, and she held the rest to her. The girl took it, and started to eat.

 _"My name is Huntress, this is Waxer, and Boil. We're friendly. We mean you know harm."_ She said and she pointed to each of them.

"Nerra. Nerra. Numa." The girl finally spoke.

Tessa chuckled at what she said, and said _," Yes, they are my nerra's, and I'm their numa. May I ask your name? And also, you are very pretty."_

The girl looked shy again, but she also had small tint of red on her face. Tessa found that to be adorable, and she also knew the girl would open up more in time.

"Alright, you made a friend. Can we go now?" Boil impatiently said as he put his helmet back on.

Tessa glared at him, but changed face at the girl and said _," Come along, little one."_

The girl stayed where she was, and continued to eat the ration.

"Look, she doesn't even want to go. The little monster was fine before we came along, so let's move." Boil said.

Tessa sighed, smiled at the girl again, waved goodbye, and walked with Waxer as Boil led the way.

"Is he always like this?" She asked Waxer.

Waxer sighed and said," You'll get used to it. Also, good work with the kid."

"Thanks, I just wish we could do more for her."

"Well, us liberating her village, and the rest of the planet will do."

* * *

As they walked, Tessa knew for a fact the girl was following them. She heard her footsteps, but would always hide when one of them looked behind them. Despite the situation, it was kinda funny.

"I wonder what happened to her family." Waxer said.

Tessa shook her head and said," Best not to think about it. But unfortunately, we may have to assume their dead. Poor kid."

"So what happens to her? I mean after we leave?"

"I don't know, but taking her with us is not a good idea." Boil said.

Tessa knew he was right. Even though a part of her wanted to bring her along. She had a funny thought that she would end up either going with everyone either in the 501st or 212th, and become their unofficial mascot in a way.

But, this wasn't their job, and was up to whoever was left to help this planet once the Separatists were gone.

Tessa looked behind her again, but didn't see the girl. She stopped and looked around, Waxer and Boil did the same.

"Where did she go?" Tessa asked.

"Who knows, pretty sure she'll turn up." Boil said.

Tessa turned around, and was surprised to see her behind them.

Waxer got on his knee and said," Hey! There you are." He said and booped her nose, and she giggled.

Waxer got up, and Tessa walked over to her.

"Not bad kid. You got us there."

The girl then started to pull on her arm, and pointed in a direction, and said Nerra again. Tessa was skeptical, that was where that Droid went, and she didn't want the girl to go anywhere where she could get hurt.

Tessa had a feeling the girl thought she was too slow, and then ran off to the direction she was pointing, and then took off. Against her better judgment, and she knew she would be reprimanded for it later, she ran off after her. Waxer and Boil called out to her, and then followed her. They had to jump over some debris on the way, and they soon stopped near some houses.

"Sheesh, kid, your pretty fast." Tessa said.

"Heh yeah, I'm impressed." Waxer said.

"Well you both caught her. You know, I have binders if we need them." Boil suggested.

Both Tessa and Waxer looked at him. He couldn't see them, but they were giving him glares.

"What?" Boil asked.

Tessa mumbled something under her breath, and looked at the girl. She got worried when she saw she was giving her a sad look.

"What's wrong, little one?" She asked.

She held out her hand, and Tessa blinked, but did the same. The girl pointed straight ahead, and led her ahead. Tessa was confused and worried, but did what she wanted her to do, and Waxer and Boil followed them.

Tessa looked up, and saw she was leading them to a house, the roof was caved in.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Boil asked.

Tessa then realized why the girl was leading them to the house. And she felt her heart break a little.

Once they were inside, Tessa and the others placed their weapons on the ground, and took off their helmets. Tessa wiped her eye, and looked around. There wasn't much left of the place, and that just made her sadder.

"I guess this was her home. Poor little thing, she lost it all." Waxer said in realization.

"You alright?" Boil asked Tessa.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. I'm a girl, and I guess we're a little more emotional." Tessa said with a shrug.

"Well… that's nothing to be ashamed about. We may be Clones, but we're still human." Boil said.

Tessa nodded, she bit back a joke of Boil finally being nice.

"Look what I found." Waxer said.

Tessa turned around to see that Waxer found a stuffed doll. He dusted it off, and handed it to her, and motioned to the girl, who was looking around the room, and she could hear audible sniffing.

Tessa walked over to her, go on her knee, and tapped her on the shoulder. Tessa gave her a sympathetic grin, and held the doll out to her. The girl grabbed it, and she held it as she finally started to cry. Tessa felt like crying as well, but she stayed strong. And she felt like some instincts that wasn't in her training was taking over.

She didn't know what it was, but it was telling her to comfort her, and keep her safe.

Tessa's heart went out to her and she said _," Shhh. It's alright little one. We're here to help. You're safe now."_

Waxer kneeled next to them, and the girl then hugged him. Waxer was taken back for a second, but he then hugged her, and patted her back.

"Don't' worry kid. Everything's fine." He said.

Boil kneeled next to Tessa and said," Yeah, don't cry, kid. The… three of us promise to keep you safe."

The girl then hugged him as well, and Boil patted her on the shoulder. Tessa almost laughed at how inexperienced he looked.

* * *

 **[1] A little Call of Duty Modern Warfare (The first one) reference. I can't wait for the new one that's coming out soon.**


	18. Innocents of Ryloth (2)

**Short chapter for the rest of the episode. Maybe I'll just add this to the previous chapter once I finish up the next one.**

 **I honestly don't know why it took me this long to update, but I'm probably going to chalk it up with classes, and updating other things. Luckily for me I just finished the semester, and am now praying for good grades, cause this spring is my last year before I go to a University. But I do have time to write stuff.**

 **And I would also like to thank you all for favorites and follows for this! It really means a lot.**

 **I hope you enjoy the rest of this chapter, cause we're heading into the Holocron arc after this.**

* * *

 **Innocents of Ryloth (2)**

It took a moment or two for the girl to calm down, and by that time, Waxer's comm started to beep. And Tessa sighed in resignation at the lecture she was going to get from Zeer.

"It's the Commander! We're way overdue. We're going to end up polishing, R2 units!" Boil fearfully said.

"You both will have it easy. Zeer will have my butt for this. And I don't want to know what Captain Rex might do." Tessa said with a shudder.

"Hang on, just calm down. So, how are we going to explain all of this? Her?" Waxer asked.

"Well, it's not like we were disobeying orders or anything. We'll tell them… that we rescued her from droids. And our comms were scrambled." Tessa suggested as she put on her helmet, and grabbed her Rifle.

Waxer and Boil did the same, with Boil saying," That's doesn't sound bad. But I have a feeling this will end badly."

"I believe you. C'mon kid, let's go see if Uncle Obi-Wan will let us off the hook." Tessa said, and motioned for the girl to follow them.

Waxer and Boil chuckled at that, as they all walked outside. They then started to hear footsteps, and they sounded heavy.

"Gutkurr!" The girl fearfully said, and hid behind Tessa.

"Oh, now that's just perfect." Tessa sarcastically said, and took a step back when two large creatures on hind legs, walked around a building.

"I think I know why the kid never came back here." Boil nervously said.

"Yeah, this neighborhood looked rough anyway." Tessa said as she aimed her Rifle at the creatures.

The three of them started to fire at the creatures, but their hides were too thick.

"You see what happens when we don't follow orders." Boil said as he fired.

"Now? I don't think a lecture is appropriate right now." Tessa incredulously said.

"Let's just get out of here!" Waxer said, stopping the impending argument.

Tessa fired a few more shots, as the three of them walked back into the house. Waxer and Boil shut the doors, and braced it, while Tessa stood on a slab with her weapon trained at the door. The creatures were trying to push themselves in.

"Open it up a little. I think I got a shot." Tessa said.

The both of them allowed the doors to open for a moment, and Tessa fired a couple of shots. Her aim was good as they hit its head and eye, and fell down dead.

Waxer and Boil closed it, but they heard the other creature screech in anger outside.

"Good shot, now what?" Waxer asked.

Tessa looked at the girl, and she was trying to lift up a slab that led underground.

"I guess we go under." She said and helped the girl bring up the slab.

The propped it up, and both girls climbed down as Waxer and Boil followed suit. Luckily for them, the creature was too big, and was stuck on the ground level. They all took a moment relax for a moment.

"Well, we're safe for now. Now what, and where are we?" Waxer asked.

Tessa thought this was a basement at first, but she noticed how there was areas of light that were spread out a certain way. She didn't hear any dripping water, nor had they splashed once they landed, but this could be...

"Ah Kriff." Tessa grumbled in disgust.

"What?" Boil said.

"I think the kid either led into a tunnel or sewer system." She said with shutter.

"I would rather take this, than be that creatures lunch. So, if we're in the sewers, then we'll have to find a manhole cover." Waxer said.

Tessa felt a tugging on her arm, and girl was leading her to go a certain direction.

"I guess we follow her again." Tessa said.

* * *

The four of them ended walking a short distance, but they also tensed up when they yelling and blaster fire coming nearby, but it soon stopped. The next manhole cover was closer to where they heard the yelling from earlier, they had no choice but to go that way.

Waxer and Boil took the lead, while Tessa helped the girl up.

"Waxer, Boil, where have you two slackers been?" She heard the Commander said.

"And where's Huntress?" She heard Zeer said.

"Here sir… we got sidetracked." As she got out of the hole, and helped the girl up, and she hid behind Tessa.

Tessa didn't need to see Zeer's and the rest of the squad's faces to know they were surprised.

Obi-Wan looked amused and said," I think I see what sidetracked you."

"Oh boy." Zeer groaned.

"Hello, little one." Obi-Wan greeted as he got on his knee, and the girl hid behind Tessa.

"She brought us here through the tunnels, and knows her way around them pretty good, sir." Waxer explained.

Obi-Wan spoke to her, and the girl explained that she knew where to go.

"The girl can lead us through the tunnel to the prisoners." Obi-Wan explained to the ones who didn't know what they were saying.

"Cody, we're going to need a diversion. Waxer, Boil, Beta Squad, I want you to come with us to take out the guns." Obi-Wan further explained.

Tessa looked at her squad mates, and said," So, what happened to you guys while I was gone?"

"Let's just say we met the local wildlife, and leave it at that." Fives tiredly said, and Tessa didn't comment, considering she dealt with the same thing.

Later, while Cody and the others were waiting to start their diversion, the others had used the tunnels to get close enough to the courtyard. They all walked quietly in the building that led to the courtyard itself.

Obi-Wan took out two droids, and then jailed another that was in a cell. Tessa found that amusing, but also go an idea.

"Hey Sarge, you think we can take and reprogram that one?"

From Zeer's posture, she could tell he was considering that.

"Maybe after all of this is over." He said with a shrug.

"I want you all behind me, but spread out. Huntress, keep her safe, and provide sniping." Obi-Wan said.

He handed the girl to Tessa, while the others followed Obi-Wan.

Tessa placed the girl on the ground and said," You stay here. K?"

She nodded, and Tessa jogged up the stairs, and crouched close to the entrance. Once she started hearing Cody's diversion, the others got to work taking out the droids and freeing the prisoners.

Tessa got up and waved them towards her, and they all ran down the entrance. She smiled once she saw someone who had to be the girl's father happily embraced her once he saw her. She was relieved that she wouldn't end up being an orphan. And she chuckled at the fact that the girl's name was Numa.

"Tessa! Provide covering fire while we take out the guns!" Obi-Wan said.

"Copy General." She said.

Tessa picked off droids that were coming through an alleyway, and any other droids the others didn't see. She did have to say that her squad was doing pretty well. Considering the training they did with Commander Tano, which had to do with fighting alongside a Jedi. And things were going pretty well with General Kenobi by their side.

She had already got out of the entrance, and found herself firing alongside Nax. One thing during training was that they utilized both of their Sniping capabilities. So they all thought up of the idea of having the both of them in the back, and advancing behind the others, just so they can pick off enemies that they miss.

"Look out!" Nax yelled.

He and Tessa dove for cover when a Tactical Droid arrived in a tank, and started to fire at them. The others either hid behind cover, or were blown back when it had destroyed a cannon, along with some munitions.

"Oh no, shoot." Tessa cursed as Numa ran out to check on General Kenobi, after she did with Waxer and Boil.

She then heard yelling, and she saw the sight of the Twi'lek prisoners running out, and then started climb and attack the droid in the tank. And once they dragged it out, they ripped it apart. Tessa thought it was poetic justice for what the Separatists did to them.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." Nax mused.

Tessa nodded, but soon grinned under helmet and said," No, but that is." She said and pointed upward.

The remaining Republic Transports had arrived, and started to land nearby.

"Looks like things are going to be smooth sailing from here on out." Nax said.

"I rather not jinx this whole thing. But I can't help but agree."

* * *

Later on Tessa and the others were getting ready to head back to the Resolute, and also feeling a sense of pride with what they helped do. By the time they secured the rest of the area, General Windu's force's had already started to unload. With them, they also had the droid Tessa thought about taking, and they had disabled it. When they asked her why she wanted to take it, Tessa thought it would be a good infiltrator unit they could use in the future. And also a possible servant for them, which they had no issues with, including Del, who always loved to see what made things tick.

"I gotta say, we all seriously did great today. You think we'll get promotions?" Cutup said.

Zeer chuckled and said," Maybe in the future. With how we're now Commander Tano's personal Squad. And considering General's Kenobi and Windu praised us, who knows."

"Yeah." Tessa said and looked at Numa and the others, who were watching the Troops nearby.

Tessa had already said goodbye to her, and promised that they would see each other again.

Echo could sense her sadness and said with comforting hand on her shoulder," Cheer up sister, at least we helped her liberate her home, and soon the planet. And who knows, maybe you will see her again."

Tessa nodded and said," Yeah. Let's hope so."

"Well, you'll have time to think about that once we get back to the Resolute. Our transport is arriving." Zeer said.

A Gunship soon landed, and they walked to it, Tessa took one last look at Numa, and she waved at her. Numa smiled and waved back, while also yelling out 'Nerra' and 'Numa' again, which made her smile under her helmet. And she knew Echo and Del were amused as well.

"So, what does that mean exactly? I heard her say that earlier to you, Waxer, and Boil." Coric asked.

"It means 'brother' and 'sister'." Del said.

Everyone, who didn't know the language looked surprised, but chuckled. Once the doors shut, sealed, and Gunship took off, Tessa thought back about today's events. She was going to miss Numa, and hoped she was going to be alright after all of this. It was also interesting to know she now had a soft spot for kids now.

 _'I wonder what Ahsoka will think about all of this.'_ She mused.


	19. Cover Image

**Not an update, but good news! I finally found a way to make how I envision Huntress, it's not the best, but I hope you all like it! It's now the cover photo for this story.**

 **And no this is not my template, I downloaded it from an Instagram user named Smack's Art, who has templates ready. So the base or template rights go to him. I also advice you to check out other profiles that make custom clones on Instagram as well.**

 **Also, if you want to see more my custom Huntress pictures, please check out my pinterest account. My name is the same on this site.**

 **Thank you all for your time.**

 **-Thunderstrike16**


	20. Holocron Arc

**Right, I hope everyone is staying safe out there. And those of you in** **Quarantine, like myself, stay strong, we'll get through this together.**

 **This chapter will deal with the Holocron Arc. And I also have a side story in the works for this. Which will follow the events of the Republic Heroes game, and timeline wise for that, is during or after the Ryloth Campaign.**

 **Also, do any of you have any ideas for a name I can give for Ahsoka and Beta Squad? It will be greatly appreciated.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Holocron Arc**

After the Ryloth Campaign, and dealing with a potential Separatist Super weapon, elements of the 501st and 212th were soon ordered to rearm and replenish and head to the planet Felucia to defend it from a possible Separatist attack.

And attack they did. Unfortunately the size of the attack force forced their ships to retreat, and have General Plo Koon, who was assigned to assist them when needed, to pick up the remaining forces on the ground while General Koon and his Squadron provided cover.

Tessa right now, was with her squad and Ahsoka on a jungle patrol, while General Skywalker and Kenobi held their positions at the designated landing zone for extraction.

Unfortunately for them, they ran into some trouble, and were now busy defending themselves from a whole lot of droids.

She was on top of a Juggernaut Turbo Tank, along with Ahsoka, while the rest of the squad was on the ground. Despite the situation they were in, Tessa found it highly amusing with how Attie was mowing down droids with his Z-6, and wasn't yelling out like she normally saw other clones who specialized in Heavy Weapons did. That was his personality, but she had once seen him fire his Z-6 in the Gun Range without a helmet, it was secret between them. And they knew if Zeer found out, he would've reprimanded him, and sent him to do a very boring job.

And the look he had while on the Range was quite slightly terrifying.

Zeer was leading the troops on the ground, and they were pretty much holding their ground. But, Tessa couldn't help but think this was too easy. When she tried to tell Ahsoka, she brushed it off, and told them to continue on.

She wanted to push further the issue, but she wasn't keen on questioning her superior officer, even though she was her closet friend, and sister figure.

Ahsoka's commlink started to beep, and then General Kenobi's voice was heard.

 _"Ahsoka, come in. Where is your location?"_

"About 6 clicks east, Master. We've engaged the enemy and we've got them on the run." She responded.

 _"They're here to extract us. We're leaving!"_

"What… we can't retreat now, Master. I've broken through."

"Not to doubt you Commander, but I've been having the bad feeling we haven't. I talked to Zeer, and he and the others thought so too. I think it's a good idea that we retreat." Tessa said.

Ahsoka gave her a look and said," Tess, I don't think we should. Can't you see the droids on the run?"

 _"I hate to butt in on the conversation sir, but the rest of the squad believes so too. And I'm not disobeying you, but I think we should listen to General Kenobi."_ Zeer said through the comms.

 _"Yeah, let's evac and fight another day, sir. We can think about our next move."_ Fives said.

"I would've thought you guys had my back. And Master Skywalker told me to never let up when the tinnies are on the run." Ahsoka crossly said.

 _"Believe us sir, we do, but… sorry for this, but the General's have the experience. And General Skywalker's advice isn't' sound."_ Echo said.

 _"Yeah, kick the kid's confidence, and make General Skywalker sound like an idiot. That will get her to see reason."_ Del sarcastically said.

 _"Well how would you say it? I think saying it full on is better than dancing around it. Even though personally we can hold our own until reinforcements come."_ Attie said.

Coric added his two cents and said _," And also I think General Koon and his troops wouldn't be here to extract us we did have the lead in this. And also I would've used the band-aid metaphor."_

 _"How is that last part relevant? We're trying to get the Commander to see reason, not explain metaphors."_ Cutup said.

 _"Well, I see this line of conversation is for true academics."_ Nax sarcastically said.

"Shut it Nax!" Everyone yelled.

Tessa sighed irritably, how they were all alive while fighting the droids was beyond her. And she then said," I wish we can get overrun now, so I won't have to hear you di'kut's talk!"

Both Generals and their clone officers were staring at each other in disbelief in the Gunship. Wondering how any of what they are saying was making sense. Rex and Cody in particular were starting to get headaches.

Obi-Wan felt a growing headache as well and said, "Will you all please cease your squabbling. Ahsoka, you are putting your troops' lives in danger. And you should also listen to them, they are right. So you will get on the gunship when we arrive."

He then ended the call, looked at Anakin, and said," I can see your student is following your teachings."

Anakin sighed, looked at Rex and said," You handle the troops, I'll handle Ahsoka."

"Oh joy." Rex grumbled.

"Pretty sure you're regretting putting all of them together, huh?" Cody joked.

Even though he couldn't see his face, Cody knew Rex was glaring at him.

* * *

Tessa, even through the loud sounds of the battle, heard the gunships approaching. The Gunships arrived, and soon landed in front of the patrol.

"Alright you sorry sacks! Let's move it! Our rides are here!" Zeer ordered.

"What are you doing?!" Ahsoka yelled at Anakin.

Anakin ran out of the Gunship as everyone else got into the Gunships.

"Get in the ship, now!" Anakin ordered.

"Can't you see their retreating!?" Ahsoka said.

"They're about to overrun you Ahsoka. You can't just see. Now follow orders and get into the ship."

"Commander, we have to go now. And considering he's a General, he outranks the both of us." Tessa said.

Ahsoka reluctantly nodded, and used the Force to bring them down to the ground, and they ran to the Gunship General Skywalker was on, which had the rest of the squad and got on. As they got airborne, Tessa saw the size of the rest of the main force of droids, and she was glad the others got to them in time.

"Jeeze, overkill don't you think?" Cutup said.

"Forget that, two Walkers and a Tank are gone. Man, they could've been used to do some serious damage." Attie sadly said.

Del patted him on the back and said," There's more where those came from my explosive loving brother."

Zeer looked at Ahsoka and said," Are you alright, Commander? About earlier, we were just trying to help."

"Its okay, Zeer. I'll probably talk more once we get onto the ship." Ahsoka said.

The squad looked at each other, they would've pressed more, but they knew it wasn't the time.

* * *

Later, they were in their temporary bunks on General Koon's Flag Ship. The reason they weren't on the Resolute, was due to it and the few other ships that survived the first space battle defending Felucia had to retreat.

"I just hope the Resolute survived, I mean, I had stuff in my bunk." Attie said.

Cutup raised a brow and said," And kind of stuff do you have? Anything good?"

"Oh yeah, spice. Got it from Nax."

Nax looked around and said," I've got 400 credits from my last sale. I've got some left."

Everyone laughed, feeling the tension of the battle leaving them. And they then heard a knock on the door.

Tessa got up from the bed, and walked to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Ahsoka there, looking nervous.

The others saw her as well, and got up, and stood at attention.

"Commander, good to see you." Zeer said.

Ahsoka looked slightly amused and said, "I told you guys you don't have to be too formal with me."

Everyone looked at each other, and relaxed. There was an awkward silence for a moment, but Ahsoka soon broke it.

"I wanted to drop by to say that I'm sorry. I could've gotten you all killed for my arrogance. I was too caught up in everything that I didn't see the full picture." Ahsoka apologized.

Zeer walked over to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and said," Don't worry, Commander. It happens to the best us. I mean, leaders can't be perfect, we have to have some failures in order to learn."

"And it brings us back to when we were all training together. I still find it funny how you almost cut Del in half because how quiet he is sometimes and you didn't realize he was behind you." Cutup said with a chuckle.

Del gave his brother a glare and said," I did tell her. She just jumped because I startled her."

That made everyone laugh, and Ahsoka then said," Thanks guys, I appreciate it. How big a verbal thrashing did Rex give you all?"

"Oh he didn't, all he said was that to be more serious in any type of situation, especially when talking to superiors. How bad was your talk with the General's?" Zeer asked.

"They basically told me about how I was arrogant, and needed to fix things. I should be more worried once we get back to Coruscant. I am so dead once I talk to the Council."

"Then we'll remember you fondly, Commander. We'll even hold a service." Tessa teased.

"Yeah, your tombstone will read 'Here lies Commander Ahsoka Tano. Mascot of the 501st and an ok Jedi. '" Nax said with a chuckle.

Ahsoka's response was to use the Force, and throw a pillow at his face hard. And he ended up sprawled on the ground in a daze, while everyone busted out laughing.

* * *

They only stayed on Coruscant for a couple of days. After that, General Skywalker ordered everyone to get ready, and prepare for their next assignment.

Apparently get ready meant to literally drop what you were doing, and get back on the Resolute, and then jump into Hyperspace. While everyone was getting everything on board, no one got the chance to ask what was going on.

But as soon as they got into Hyperspace, Captain Rex explained the situation.

A bounty hunter, who was employed the Separatists, had infiltrated the Jedi Temple, and stole a Holocron, which was some type of data drive for the Jedi. it contained the names of Force Sensitive children, and it could only be open with a certain Kyber Crystal, and a Jedi. The Crystal was located on the planet Devaron, and was in the hands of a Jedi Master.

The bounty hunter was going to kidnap the Jedi, and they were going to intercept them.

"Well, at least it gives us a chance to smash more clankers. Sorta like payback for Felucia." Attie said, as he prepared his weapons.

"Yeah, I mean, why would the Seppies kidnap kids? That's just wrong." Tessa grumbled.

Her thoughts went to Numa, even though Tessa knew she wasn't Force Sensitive, she didn't know what to think if she was ever kidnapped.

"Don't worry, sister. We'll stop this before any kids are taken. We know how much you have a soft spot for them." Echo reassured.

Zeer's comlink then started to go off, and then answered it.

"This is Zeer."

"Sergeant, its Captain Rex. You and your squad report to the hanger bay. We're about to exit hyperspace soon. Out."

"Yes, sir. Alright, let's move it." Zeer said.

"Another day, another battle." Tessa quipped as they went to the hanger bay.

* * *

Once they got there, the intercom had already relayed that they broke through the fleet. The other squads were there, along with the Captain, the generals and also Admiral Yularen.

"Ah, Beta Squad, glad to see you again." General Skywalker said as he saw them.

"Same, General. Commander, glad to see you're still alive." Zeer said, and the rest of the squad hid their laughs.

Anakin gave Ahsoka a slightly confused look, with her saying," It's nothing, Master, it's an inside joke. We've got a change of plans, apparently we're going to board a Separatist frigate to rescue Master Ropal."

"Not to question anything, sir. But how are we going to do that?" Tessa asked.

"As I was going to tell the Admiral here, we're going to need to activate those walkers." The General said, and pointed to the ones in the corner.

'Another one of the General's unorthodox plans.' Tessa thought with slight amusement.

"You are not thinking about using those to transport the clones to that frigate." The Admiral said, skeptical.

Both the Captain, and Commander voiced their approval, and the General gave the Captain the order to start loading up.

"Execute Battalion, take AT-AT 300! Carnivore Battalion, Walker 773! Let's go! Beta, you're riding with the General, Commander, and me." Rex ordered.

"And yet another special assignment for us." Fives said.

Denal, who was in the same Battalion as Beta, which was Carnivore Battalion, ran up beside them and said to Tessa," Another assignment together, huh sister?"

Tessa snorted and said," Apparently."

Tessa and the others got themselves strapped into their seats, once they got into the tanks. They were also told to wear their Binoculars, due to the possibility of the light failing on the enemy ship.

 _"All troops hang on tight. We're disembarking onto the clankers ship in a moment."_ The Tank Driver said in the intercom.

"Uh, I'm not the only one worried about doing this, right?" Tessa said.

"No… you're not the only one." Echo said.

One of the Tank Operators cleared his throat loudly and as soon as he got everyone's attention, he said," Prepare for dismemberment from the tank once the red light is shown. Check weapons, your seals, your gravity, and get ready to fight some clankers. Good luck."

Tessa and the others did so. She lowered her binoculars to check to see if they were working properly.

The sounds and shaking of the battle was heard from inside. A few minutes later, the red light turned on. Everyone unstrapped themselves from their seats, and the light then turned green. The backdoor to the walker opened, and everyone disembarked.

Tessa found herself in slight awe. It was one thing to see space from behind a window, but to actually be out in it was a different experience entirely. But she knew she didn't have time to sight-see, and followed everyone to the nearest airlock.

Although walking in space, and feeling weightless was pretty cool.

She saw remains of Vulture Droids, and was thankful that the General and the Commander took them out. There was only a couple of droids firing at them, but they took care of them quickly.

General Skywalker's droid opened up the airlock, and luckily for them, it was close by to the bridge. And they all climbed down, and started to fight their way to the bridge.

Tessa was actually one of the first to attack the bridge along with the Captain, and took out a couple droids.

"Don't shoot! I'm not the Commander. He's the commander!" One of the droids shouted.

Tessa glanced at Nax, who shrugged, and they both took out the one who spoke, and the other next to him.

"It's hard to take them seriously sometimes when they talk." Tessa said.

"It's sorta refreshing in the way. Adds a bit of humor." Nax said.

"Artoo, see if you can find Master Ropal." The general said.

R2 linked up with one of the computers, and a message showed who appeared to Cad Bane, and he said he had both pieces to the holocron now.

General Skywalker ordered R2 to find Master Ropal, and ordered the Captain to sabotage the escape pods. Before they could do any of that, the ship started to shake, and the sound of an explosion went off.

"Attie, did you leave some explosives around?" Tessa asked.

"Hmm, I wish."

* * *

Apparently, one of the engines of the ship exploded. This meant that they were on limited time. R2 found out that Master Ropal was in the cell bay, and they all raced to it. And started to look for him in each of the cells.

Tessa and Ahsoka opened up a cell, and they were greeted with the body of Master Ropal. Tessa waved Coric over, who went over to him, and checked his pulse.

"He's gone." He sadly said.

General Skywalker looked at Rex and said," Rex, have some men take Master Ropal back to the Resolute."

Rex looked at Zeer, and said," Think you and the squad can take him back?"

"Yes sir, we'll be honored. And take out some clankers for us. Fives and Coric, you carry his body. The rest of us will provide security, and find a way to the hanger bay. Huntress and Nax, you cover the front and rear. Think you can find the fastest route to the hanger, Del?"

"Yes, sir." They all said.

Zeer looked at the General and said," Do you want us to wait for you in the hanger bay once we find transportation, sir?"

"You go on ahead, we'll find our own." Anakin said.

"Yes sir, let's go."

Fives and Coric picked up Master Ropal's body, while Tessa stood at the front, and Nax in the rear. And the others stood around the body, and started head out.

Anakin found more respect for the squad, looked at Ahsoka and said," You've done well with them. And I have noticed how well you work with Huntress."

Ahsoka beamed a little at the praise and said," Thank you, Master. I guess we just work well together."

* * *

The squad had placed their binoculars on, and set them on night vision once the lights went out.

Tessa always checked every corner and hallway, while Del said the directions of the hanger. The ship had two hangers, but they were going to the closets one to the cells. They had only came into contact with a couple of droids, and they had to move faster, due to more explosions rocking the ship.

"I can see only a couple of droids in this hanger sir. " Del said.

"We don't have time. Nax, Huntress, and Attie, you lead the way. Cutup, you hang on to General's Ropal body. The rest of us will take the back."

Everyone nodded; Attie was in the middle, while Huntress and Nax were to the left and right of him. While everyone else were behind them, or inside the hallway.

"Open it." Zeer said.

Del opened the door, and the group went to work on taking care of the droids. Once they did, Zeer motioned for Cutup and Coric bring in Ropal's body to the shuttle.

Attie shut the door, and used his Z-6 to destroy the door controls.

Del then got the controls and turned on the shuttle.

"Everyone aboard?" Zeer asked.

After he got a confirmation from everyone, he nodded at Del, who then flew the ship out of the hanger.

"Captain Rex, we commandeered a shuttle, and are heading back to the Resolute." Zeer said into the comms.

"Copy, Sergeant. We'll be there shortly. We're heading to another hanger and waiting for General Skywalker and Commander Tano."

Zeer was about to say something, but stopped after thinking of something, and then said," Uh, sir. Permission for us to watch over General Ropal's body in the Med Bay, once we get back to the Resolute? We were tasked with watching his body, and I think it's a good idea."

Rex was silent for a moment, and then said," Permission granted. I'll let General Skywalker know. Rex out."

Zeer looked at everyone, but he could tell they approved of it as well.

"Don't worry, Sarge. We agree as well. As long as you buy us drinks." Nax said.

"Oh no, you're the one who suggested it. You'll get us drinks." Zeer countered.

There were a couple of chuckles from everyone in the shuttle.

"Unidentified shuttle, state your business." A voice said into the comms.

Del answered it and said," Resolute, we're friendlies. General Skywalker told us to take General Ropal's body back the Resolute. And we're sending you clearance codes now."

There was a moment, and the technician said, "Codes are accepted, you are clear to land. We'll have a pod for General Ropal's body ready when you arrive. Out."

"Alright, we're in the clear. Get everything ready once we disembark. Coric, you'll push the pod, while the rest of us flank you."

Everyone nodded, and waited for the ship to land. As it did, everyone got up, and Coric went to retrieve the pod. Tessa and Cutup picked up Master Ropal's body, and placed him in it.

Coric started to push, while everyone else flanked him. Admiral Yularen met them near the ramp.

"I take it the General is still on the ship." He stated.

"Yes sir. I spoke to Captain Rex. He was ok with us guarding General Ropal's body, sir."

"Very well, Sergeant. Good work."

Zeer, and the others saluted him, and marched to the Medbay.

Tessa felt a sense of pride as they walked down the corridors. The troopers that passed them would stand to the side, and salute the dead Jedi Master. Even though they couldn't save him, it felt like they were treating him with respect, and dignity. She thought this was the Coruscant Guard Clones felt when they escorted and protected high ranking officials for the Rupublic.

She then got a funny thought where she and the rest of Beta would had been part of the Coruscant Guard. Then they would've been protecting the heart of the Republic, Government officials, possibly Senator Amidala. Or maybe the Chancellor, now that would be interesting.

* * *

They would soon later find out that they lost the Holocron. Unfortunately the Bounty Hunter, Cad Bane, had disguised himself as a clone, sadly it was Denal, and had taken off in a fighter after his cover was blown. This led to chase to find him, the Holocron, and any missing children he kidnapped for who knows what kind of reason.

And after a couple of days, with the Jedi getting the Holocron back, and saving the kidnapped children, they were able to hold a funeral for Master Ropal.

Tessa and the others were surprised when they were told by Commander Tano they were invited to be there. They thought that something like that would personal for Jedi. But apparently it wasn't, and the squad found out that along with fellow Jedi, a couple of Senators, heads of the military, and the Chancellor himself, also attended the funerals at the Jedi Temple.

And the reason why their squad was going to be there, was because General Skywalker had suggested them to be, due to them being the ones who guarded Master Ropal's body.

Before the funeral, the squad was pretty amazed by what they saw. They had to give the Jedi credit, due to how nice the place looked, and how comforting it felt. Before they set foot inside the temple, Ahsoka had told them they didn't have to salute everyone Jedi they came across.

They were guests, and Ahsoka would let them know when to do it.

But it didn't stop their uneasiness, especially Tessa, who felt like they all stuck out like sore thumbs. And were trying not to mess up in anyway. It was actually one of the few times Cutup or Nax didn't crack a joke. And Tessa wasn't amused by how Ahsoka found their nervousness to be funny. She was sure the others didn't find it amusing either, due to being in the presence of other Jedi, Politicians, and military leaders.

Tessa moved her collar, due to it itching a bit. During special ceremonies, clones were given Dress Uniforms. She was glad she was given hers with pants, cause she wasn't interested in wearing a dress or a skirt that would go with the uniform. And also the fact the squad would tease her later on, and she wasn't planning being the gossip of the GAR, besides for obvious reasons.

The politicians were dressed in dark clothing, while the Jedi wore brown robes, and had their hoods up. The only exception was for General Yoda, and he was giving the eulogy.

"His life, cut short, Master Ropal's was. But fret or feel sad, we should not. One with the Force, he is, as we all shall, when our time comes. A moment of silence I ask. For we shall remember his time amongst the living, and hope he finds peace wherever his spirit may be."

Everyone did so for a few moments. And then Master Yoda banged his cane onto the floor a couple of times. The body was then lowered into the floor, and floor panels closed shut, and a bright beam of light shot out. Tessa actually found herself sniffing a little, and then felt Echo place a comforting hand on her shoulder, and smile. She nodded in thanks, and then looked at where Commander Tano was, who was standing across from them with General Skywalker. She gave them, and she had feeling the rest of the squad gave them a nod of thanks, for letting them be a part of this. And they nodded back.

Beta squad were honored to be a part of something like this. And they also felt their respect for the Jedi, and the ones that led them to grow larger.

And they all hoped to make them proud.


End file.
